Regreso al hogar TRADUCCIÓN
by 0-Ashleigh-0
Summary: Estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero por circunstancias de la vida, Jasper tiene que marcharse a la guerra. Cuando regresa, el mundo que conocía se ha derrumbado y alguien ha ocupado su lugar.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**: Es la traducción de una historia escrita en inglés llamada "Walking Away". Su autora es Jayeliwood.

**Regreso al hogar**

**Prólogo**

Presionó sus labios contra los míos ávidamente, su tacto era el del terciopelo más suave y su sabor era el de la fruta más dulce. No teníamos mucho tiempo pero no podía apartarme, no de ella, no cuando la sentía así. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y yo la absorbí con ansia, queriendo tener cada vez más. Nunca tenía suficiente. Entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos, tirando mi sombrero al suelo, de forma muy sutil. Deslicé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y la atraje hacia a mí dulcemente.

—No quiero que te vayas— murmuró entre lágrimas, apartando mínimamente su boca de mí para hablar

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo— dije suavemente, besándola una vez más.

Noté el sabor salado que dejaban las lágrimas en sus labios, odiando el saber que lloraba por mí. Nunca quise hacerla sufrir y menos por mí. Era demasiado preciosa para llorar.

Bella movió la cabeza bruscamente mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo antes de contestar:

—No, hay otros soldados. No te necesitan, ¡pero yo sí!

—Sabías que esto era lo que quería. Lo que realmente quería hacer— dije con poco entusiasmo. No sabía qué decir, si es que había algo más que pudiera decir.

—¿No me quieres? ¿Acaso no me amas? — empezó a llorar más intensamente mientras sus dedos se aferraban a mi uniforme.

—Bella, ¡sabes que sí te quiero! Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y cuando la guerra termina volveré aquí y me casaré contigo— le dije mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus mejillas.

Negó con la cabeza una vez más y su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Sabía que se estaba volviendo irracional pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedírselo.

—No, no puedes ir.

La besé de nuevo sin saber que más decir. Solo tenía una hora para llegar a la estación donde me tenía que reunir con mi compañía. No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto de ese tiempo. Bella me devolvió el beso, dándome tanto como yo le había dado a ella. Agarró firmemente mi chaqueta, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Dejé escapar un leve gemido cuando me besó mientras mis brazos envolvían su cintura.

—Te quiero— susurré apenas imperceptiblemente y la volví a besar —Volveré a ti. Eres mi vida

—Más te vale— contestó Bella casi enfadada acercándose a mi boca otra vez.

La cogí en brazos con facilidad, dejando que sus pies desnudos oscilando en el aire. Acerqué su cálido cuerpo al mío e pude sentir sus formas incluso a través del grueso vestido. Sólo había visto su delicado cuerpo una vez y había sido hacía una semana cuando me enteré de que me destinaban lejos. Se entregó a mí por completo y me pidió que la tomara. Creo que ella esperaba que el encanto de su cuerpo hiciera que me quedara. Y, ¡por Dios!, era más que tentador, pero no podía hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacer esto o, al menos, eso es lo que no paraba de repetirme. Mientras sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de mi cuerpo era cada vez más difícil de convencerme a mí mismo de eso.

—Por favor…— suplicó dulcemente —Por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué? — le pregunté besando suavemente su cuello

—Tómame— murmuró —Quédate, no puedo estar sin ti.

Eran las mismas palabras que pronunció el día que estuvieron juntos, el día que la reclamó para él. La misma respuesta:

—No puedo, cariño

—Tómame —entonaba una y otra vez buscando mis labios. Gemí al contacto y la llevé hacia la cama en el rincón de la pequeña habitación. No era gran cosa, pero era su hogar. Este lugar guardaba muchísimos recuerdos felices para mí y no quería hacer del último algo triste. Así que hice la única cosa que sabía… la tomé.

La tumbé suavemente sobre la cama y me incliné sobre ella. Empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con urgencia pero enseguida desistí frustrado. Bella tomó el relevo guiando mis manos hacia su falda.

Con una velocidad y agilidad que no pensé que poseía, se había desecho de la blusa. Cuando descubrí que no tenía nada bajo su falda me dí cuenta de que lo había planeado todo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería o no podía detenerla. Estaba tratando de retrasar mis planes y no podía culparla por ello. Estar con ella así hacía que quisiera posponerlo. Todo lo que quería era sentir su cálido y suave cuerpo amoldado al mío.

—Tómame— repitió de nuevo deslizando mi chaqueta por los hombros. No podía decirla que no.

Mis ojos se deleitaron contemplando su cuerpo. Reaccioné instantáneamente y me estremecí al ver su pecho perfecto, su abdomen plano y sus caderas pronunciadas. Era mía, completamente mía. No había vuelta atrás: tenía que reclamar su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la camisa, simplemente me bajé los pantalones. Sabía que no era romántico ni dulce, como ella merecía, pero no había tiempo para eso. Con un rápido movimiento estaba entre sus piernas y presioné mi cuerpo hacia el interior del suyo. Gimió suavemente, envolviendo mi cintura firmemente con sus piernas.

—Soy tuya para siempre— susurró mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo que rápidamente se volvió frenético. Sabía que ninguno de los dos podría aguantar mucho más. Era demasiado: demasiada emoción y demasiadas sensaciones. Estaba apunto de explotar cuando me dijo:

—Nadie más. No amaré a nadie más. Tienes que volver a mí.

—Lo haré— contesté casi sin aliento, perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus preciosos ojos marrones.

Arqueó la espalda bruscamente, presionándome contra ella. Dejé escapar un jadeo al sentir cómo se aferraba a mí.

—Oh, Jasper…— suspiró mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, diciéndolo casi en forma de plegaria. Mi precioso ángel gemía por mí, sólo por mí. Su cuerpo era sólo mío. Era demasiado: rápidamente perdí el control sobre mí mismo, derramándome en su interior.

Tras dejar pasar unos segundos me recosté sobre ella, descansando la frente en su hombro. Apretó el lazo con que sus piernas me mantenían unido a ella y me acarició el cabello. Se aferraba a mí, pidiéndome que me quedara con ella. Me rompió el corazón que no pudiera hacerlo. La besé en el cuello ligeramente y le susurré en el oído:

—Te quiero

Empezó a sollozar al escuchar esas palabras y su cuerpo tembló bajo el mío.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Confía en mí, los habremos derrotado en un mes, cariño. Esos norteños no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros— intenté tranquilizarla.

Le dí un profundo beso, ofreciéndole todo mi amor antes de levantarme. Tenía que prepararme. Esperaba que no se hubieran ido sin mí.

Gruñó enfadada, tirando de la colcha y envolviéndola alrededor del cuerpo se dio la vuelta de cara a la pared. Suspiré metiéndome la camisa después de haberme subido los pantalones y de haber encontrado la chaqueta.

—No quiero decirle adiós a tu espalda— dije recogiendo el sombrero del suelo y colocándomelo.

—Entonces no me digas adiós— contestó sin moverse.

Suspiré. No, así no era como quería que sucediera, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Caminé hacia ella, colocando la mano sobre su hombro. Me incliné y susurré en su oído:

—Un mes. Eso es todo. Y después volveré y te convertirás en la señora Isabella Whitlock.

Dicho esto, presioné mis labios firmemente contra su mejilla, deslizando la mano por el brazo y tomando su mano durante un momento.

—Te quiero, Bella. Muchísimo.

Cuando se quedó callada, cerré los ojos suspirando pesadamente. Esto era peor que las lágrimas. Odiaba hacerle esto. Acaricié con los labios su cuello una última vez, recreándome en su suavidad antes de apartarme. Necesitaba el recuerdo de su piel contra la mía.

Estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando la oí decir suavemente:

—Yo también te quiero, Jasper. Siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 2**

Cinco años. Cinco años es el tiempo que había estado fuera. Alejado de la humanidad. Alejado del pensamiento cívico. Alejado del amor. Alejado de Bella. Se sentía como si hubiera sido expulsado del cielo y arrojado al infierno. Pero ahora podía regresar. Regresar al cielo con mi ángel.

La guerra había terminado algunos meses atrás pero había tardado todo este tiempo en volver a mi hogar en Texas. Estaba en Nueva York cuando terminó, en un campo de prisioneros de guerra, y tenía que regresar por mis propios medios. Fue un viaje lento. Aceptaba trabajos extraños para conseguir algo de dinero para seguir mi camino y cazaba animales para sobrevivir. Aunque apenas conseguía hacerlo. Sobrevivir me parecía un concepto extraño: la guerra me había arrebatado mucho, como a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, había conseguido ahorrar dinero suficiente para dos cosas importantes durante los últimos seis meses: un traje elegante y una alianza de oro.

Sabía exactamente a dónde me dirigía. Era mi primera parada y la más importante. Iría a casa de mis padres después. Pero antes tenía que verla a ella: tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice mucho tiempo atrás.

Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho mientras caminaba a través del bosque hacia la casa de Bella. Estaba demasiado emocionado: no podía esperar para verla. Me preguntaba cómo habría crecido: era apenas una joven cuando la abandoné, solamente tenía dieciséis años. Ahora tendría casi veintiuno. Me cuestionaba si aún me encontraría atractivo, incluso con las cicatrices.

No volvía a ella como un hombre completo pero esperaba que con el tiempo ella pudiera cambiar eso. Si alguien podía curar mis heridas y borrar el dolor, era ella. No importaba, simplemente tenía que verla. Tenía que comprobar que ella estaba bien.

Según me iba acercando las manos comenzaron a sudarme por los nervios. Aunque también podría haber sido por el calor tejano sufrido con una vestimenta de gruesa lana. Tenía que estar perfecto en el momento en el que me viera: no quería volver a ella como un hombre roto. Dejé escapar un suspiro y tuve la vaga esperanza de que quizás no llevaría puesto el traje mucho más tiempo después de que la viera. La idea me hizo sonreír de forma traviesa. Sabía que era pecado pero la deseaba.

Finalmente pude divisar la cabaña, la luz del cielo bañaba su estructura. Era casi como un faro que decía: "un ángel vive en ella". Aún estaba bien arreglada lo que hizo saltar de alegría a mi corazón. Eso significaba que ella estaba todavía allí. Quería decir que pronto vería a Bella.

Oí un extraño sonido, un chillido muy agudo. No era un sonido agradable. Vi a un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro años que dobló corriendo la esquina de la parte de atrás de la casa con una sonrisa inmensa esbozada en la cara. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando le vi: conocía esa mirada y conocía esos rasgos.

Cabello rubio indomable, ojos de un azul brillante y mejillas redondeadas. Era exactamente igual que mi hermano a su edad, era igual que yo.

—Erin Jasper, ¡no corras! — oí gritar a una voz demasiado familiar que confirmaba mis sospechas. Cinco años… tenía un hijo. Tenía un hijo. Bella tuvo a mi hijo.

La emoción y la felicidad me atravesaron y dieron paso al miedo y a la pena. Me había perdido mucho. ¿Qué habría pasado ella mientras yo estaba fuera? ¿Cómo se hizo cargo de él?

Me había quedado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el pequeño estaba justo delante de mí, tirándome de la chaqueta.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó con su vocecita dejando entrever una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. La inocencia, algo que yo había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás, se veía en cada rasgo de ese niño.

Me arrodillé mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sonrió mientras me agachaba, obviamente disfrutando la posibilidad de estar al mismo nivel que un adulto.

—Me llamo…— comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz.

—Erin, cariño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras sin los zapatos puestos? Cualquier día te vas a romper una pierna— oí su queja pero se detuvo de repente y suspiró. La contemplé de arriba abajo antes de perderme en sus ojos. Estaba más llena que antes, más mujer. Más preciosa si es que eso era posible. Sonreí lentamente mientras observaba el familiar rubor en sus mejillas —¡Jasper!

—¿Sí, mamá? — preguntó el pequeño confundido

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

—En… Entra en-en casa y… y… y mira… mira…— tartamudeó incapaz de hilar una frase completa. Sonreí volviendo a mi altura normal. No había terminado la petición cuando el hombrecito respondió:

—De acuerdo, mami— dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal. Entró en la casa dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—¿Eres…? ¿Eres tú? — dijo finalmente con una mano en el pecho mientras se acercaba. Entrecerraba los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo.

—En carne y hueso— esbocé una amplia sonrisa acercándome aún más a ella —Eres tan bella como recordaba.

Se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—Tú eres más alto— fue todo lo que pudo articular

Me reí acercándome lo suficiente como para tocarla. Le levanté la barbilla con un dedo haciendo que sus ojos marrones se encontraran con los míos.

—Entonces era un niño. He crecido. Sólo tenía diecisiete años…

Se movió rápidamente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su piel.

—Te he echado tanto de menos

—Yo también te he echado de menos cariño— susurré inclinándome aún más hacia ella —No puedo creer que haya estado fuera tanto tiempo

Abrió los ojos al oír mis palabras y me di cuenta de algo: sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de sorpresa, estaban llenos de rabia.

—¡Un mes me dijiste! Que estarías fuera un mes y después volverías. Regresarías para convertirme en tu esposa. La señora de Jasper Whitlock. ¡Cinco años, Jasper! ¡Cinco! — fue elevando la voz hasta convertirlo en un grito. Apretó los puños.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Acaso sabes por lo que he pasado? ¿El dolor? — continuó —No me quedó nada cuando te marchaste. No tenía padre ni madre. Estaba sola en el bosque— exclamó golpeándome con los puños en el pecho —¡Apenas pude sobrevivir! ¡Y entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada! ¿Acaso sabes como me trataron? ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba?

—Lo siento— grité a modo de respuesta poco convincente. Sabía que nunca funcionaría —Nunca te habría dejado si lo hubiera sabido. Me habría casado contigo en ese momento. Lo siento

—¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad lo sientes? — gritó entre lágrimas cada vez más abundantes —Cuando me dejaste me sentí morir. Y cuando di a luz, cuando traje a tu hijo al mundo, creí morir un poco más cada día cuando le miraba a la cara. ¡A tu cara! Porque pensé que nunca volverías a mí. ¡Cinco años, Jasper Whitlock!

Bella se desvaneció al perder toda la rabia y la energía. Pude sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo y la rodeé con mis brazos. Sollozó de manera entrecortada mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi chaqueta, del mismo modo en que lo hicieron tantos años antes. La mecí de un lado para otro, calmándola dulcemente.

—Morí…— murmuraba una y otra vez. Apenas podía distinguir las palabras a medida que las pronunciaba —Pensé que habías muerto…

—No, no podía dejarte. Te quiero. Estoy aquí ahora y jamás te dejaré de nuevo— susurré levantándole la barbilla una vez más para que me mirara a los ojos. Inundados por las lágrimas y rojos, pero aún perfectos. Me incliné hacia ella lentamente hasta quedar a la distancia de un suspiro. Quería besarla, probar la dulzura de sus labios que tanto había echado de menos.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a jadear con precipitación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su dulce aroma invadió mis sentidos elevándome a lo más alto. Estábamos tan cerca…

Un leve llanto comenzó a nuestras espaldas. No era propio de un niño de la edad de Erin, si no más pequeño. Un segundo después el pequeño asomó la cabeza por la puerta y mirando a su madre dijo:

—Mami, Vanessa está despierta.

Tras esto simplemente se volvió y entró en la casa otra vez. Bella cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar, las lágrimas caían más intensamente que antes. Irradiaba culpa por cada poro de su piel. Empecé a respirar agitadamente ante lo que estaba imaginando:

—¿Vanessa?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 3**

Retrocedió lentamente, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

—Estabas muerto— su voz era apenas un susurro en el viento.

—Como puedes ver estoy bien vivo. ¿Quién es Vanessa? —dije casi rugiendo y la rabia brotaba de mí. Alguien había tocado a mi Bella, había tocado a mi ángel. Iba a matarle. _Si alguien le hace daño_…

—Estaba completamente sola, Jasper— dijo Bella en tono casi suplicante —Pensé que te habías marchado para siempre...

—¿Quién es Vanessa? — grité a pesar de saber la respuesta. Era obvio que esto no era algo forzado pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo. No quería hacerlo.

—Mi hija— susurró, mostrando la vergüenza en su voz.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Lo mataré! — exclamé temblando por la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

—¡TE MARCHASTE! — me gritó, con la cara roja por la sangre acumulada y acercándose al tono morado. La única cosa que siempre tuvimos en común fue nuestro temperamento. Rápido en prenderse fuego y siempre al rojo vivo.

—¿De quién? ¿De quién es?

—¡De mi marido! — rugió apuñalando certeramente mi corazón. Sentí que me tambaleaba hacia atrás por la fuerza de su respuesta, la contestación me estaba matando.

El llanto de la casa se hizo más audible y el niño pequeño, mi hijo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez, llevaba en brazos a un bebé, de no más de ocho meses, apretado contra su pecho. Se parecía mucho a Bella, sobre todo en la cara y los labios, pero el pelo era de un rojo ardiente y llameante y los ojos eran de un color tan verde que se podía ver incluso a esa distancia. La pequeña tenía la cara roja y se escapaban de sus labios casi imperceptibles gimoteos. Erin la acunaba dulcemente, tratando de calmarla.

—Mamá, creo que tiene hambre. Está intentando morderme— dijo el niño con verdadera frustración, resoplando en voz alta cuando el bebé chillaba y se mordía su propio puño —Debe estar echando los dientes.

Bella suspiró, frotándose la cara con las manos. La mire mientras se tragaba sus emociones y se giraba hacia su hijo, tratando de afrontar la situación.

—Seguramente lleves razón, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a sentarla en la silla y yo iré a haceros algo de comer?

—¿Podemos tomar galletas y miel? — preguntó emocionado, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que su hermana estaba empezando a roer el cuello de su camisa.

—Sí, podéis. Aún nos quedan algunas galletas. Ve a sentar a tu hermana en la silla y estaré allí en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? — dije Bella con voz maternal.

El niño gritó de alegría y volvió al interior de la casa con el bebé apoyado en su cadera. Bella se giró lentamente hacia mí y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Por ese gesto supe que no estaba todo bien. Era el que hacía cuando trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos y cuando trataba de contenerse. Siempre había odiado mostrar debilidad.

—Entra en casa. Tenemos comida— no era ni una pregunta ni una petición. Se volvió rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de la que tenía tantos recuerdos. Allí concebimos a nuestro hijo. La cabaña que ahora ella compartía con su marido.

La seguí inconscientemente. Incluso estando enfadado no podía mantenerse lejos de ella. No ahora.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que la casa era más grande. Se preguntó porque no lo había notado antes. Parecía como si alguien hubiera desplazado la puerta de atrás y hubiera añadido varias habitaciones y una cocina más grande. La pequeña habitación en la que una vez hicimos el amor era ahora el salón con una mesa y un sofá, abierto a la cocina. No era perfecto pero se podía ver el amor con que se había transformado en un hogar.

Vanessa estaba en una silla alta de madera al final de la mesa y Erin estaba sentado a su lado. Esperaba pacientemente a su madre mientras jugaba con animales tallados en madera, moviéndolos y rugiendo. Bella fue directa a su tarea, moviéndose por la cocina para reunir todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba de espaldas a mí mientras sacaba dos platos y un bol. Al no tener su mirada clavada en mí el valor volvió:

—¿Quién es él?

La pregunta la detuvo a la mitad de lo que estaba haciendo y se le cayó una galleta al plato.

—No le conoces— dijo cuando recuperó la voz. Cogió otra de la bandeja que acababa de hornear y comenzó a partirla en trozos, poniéndolos en el bol.

—Aún así me gustaría saberlo— respondí con tristeza

—Masen, Edward Masen. Es médico— Bella se giró y llevó uno de los platos y el bol a la mesa.

Colocó el cuenco delante del bebé y ella gritó mientras buscaba el pan con sus manitas. Se desmenuzó entre sus dedos pero eso no pareció detenerla. Erin agarró la jarra que había en el centro de la mesa y se echó una generosa cantidad de miel, provocando un pequeño lío en el proceso.

—¿Cómo le conociste? — proseguí. Supongo que me iba la marcha. Tenía que saberlo.

Gruñó con frustración y tiró algo con fuerza en el otro plato. Fuera lo que fuera seguro que era más duro que una galleta y me alegraba que no se dirigiera a mí.

—Estuve a punto de morir, Jasper. Erin estaba en el mal camino. Edward me salvó.

—¿Así que estabas tan agradecida que te casaste con él? — Me di cuenta de que la pregunta estaba llena de odio pero no pude retenerla.

—¡Tú! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! No tienes ni idea. Me trataron como a una cualquiera. Sin embargo, Edward no fue así conmigo. Él me cortejó.

—¿Te cortejó? No eras suya para que te cortejara. ¡Eras mía! — bufé

—¿Tuya? No soy una propiedad, Jasper Whitlock. Y ¿acaso sabes cuando recibí tu última carta? Tres meses después de que te marcharas. ¡Te escribí una carta cada domingo durante tres años. ¡No tenía ni idea de dónde estabas! La última batalla que supe con seguridad que tú estabas en ella fue un año y medio antes de que dejara de escribir. No pude con ello. ¿Sabes lo sola que estaba? ¿Lo sabes? A Edward no le importaba que tuviera un hijo de otro hombre. ¡Edward me amaba sin condiciones!

—Edward… Edward… Edward…— dije amargamente —Acaso tu apreciado médico te ha hecho alguna vez sentir…— me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Él nunca me ha hecho sentir sola.

—Estaba en un campo de prisioneros, Bella. Durante casi dos años.

—Al menos estabas a salvo. Al menos estabas lejos de la batalla— murmuró para ella misma.

—Estuve encerrado como un animal— dije con enfado.

—Es mejor que estar muerto— me espetó rápidamente, desmontando el argumento que tenía planeado.

—No estoy seguro de eso ahora mismo— dije girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Me ignoró por completo, se fue a la cocina y puso un poco de comida en el plato. Se giró y lo puso en mis manos. Me dio una cuchara sin ni siquiera mirarme. Ansiaba ver sus ojos, saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tomar leche? — preguntó mi hijo con la cara llena de miel pegajosa y migas.

—Oh, lo siento cielo, por supuesto— respondió Bella distraídamente, con la voz vacía.

La miré mientras ella revoloteaba por la cocina y llenaba dos vasos de leche con una bonita jarra de porcelana que no recordaba. Empecé a comer intentando evadirme de mis pensamientos. Incluso con el enfado que tenía me fue imposible no disfrutar de su comida. Cogí una cucharada del guiso y lo saboreé lentamente.

—Aún eres una cocinera magnífica— murmuré con algo de comida en la boca.

Le llevó la leche al pequeño, inclinándose para besarle la frente con dulzura antes de girarse hacia la encimera. Me acercó un vaso de leche y le di las gracias sin levantar la vista hacia ella.

Un gran silencio invadió la estancia tras haber gastado toda nuestra frustración. No sabía qué decir así que pregunté la primera cosa que me vino a la mente.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—El veinticinco de diciembre— comentó distraída.

Apoyé el plato en la mesa, ya sin hambre.

—Un pequeño regalo.

—Sin duda— sonrió y me miró durante un momento.

Entonces, el pequeño pronunció unas palabras que me destrozaron el corazón:

—Mamá, ¿cuándo vuelve papá a casa?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 4**

—Él piensa que…— dije en un susurro. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que ella se lo hubiera ocultado —¿Él no lo sabe?

—Creo que es hora de que te marches— su voz no mostraba emoción, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

—¡Pero es mi hijo! — grité, haciendo llorar al bebé.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? Después de todo lo que había pasado. Mi hijo ni siquiera sabía que yo era su padre.

Bella corrió hacia la niña, la cogió y la meció dulcemente durante largo rato. Finalmente, se volvió enfadada hacia mí con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—No, es mío. Ahora vete de mi casa.

—Pero…

—¡Vete ahora mismo! — gritó dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran por la cara.

Miré brevemente a mi hijo, que estaba agarrado a la pierna de su madre y nos miraba confundido, me di la vuelta y me marché, dejándola de la misma manera que años atrás: con su espalda vuelta hacia mí.

Sólo tenía dos cosas en mente después de eso: una bebida fuerte y encontrar al doctor que apartó a mi ángel y a mi hijo de mí.

Caminé las tres millas hasta el pueblo, totalmente aturdido. Mi cuerpo se movía aunque me sentía como si hubiera perdido el corazón. Una parte de mi había desaparecido. Bella era mi alma, la razón por la que vivía todos estos años, la razón por la que luché, la razón por la que traté de sobrevivir y ahora ya no era mía. Y entonces descubrí que tenía un hijo que ni siquiera sabe que existo. Era como ser asesinado y volver a la vida, simplemente para ser asesinado de nuevo.

Entré en la primera taberna que vi, un edificio nuevo a las afueras del pueblo. Todo parecía haber cambiado desde que me marché y no sabía como tomármelo. No sabía si podía manejarlo o si quería…

En lugar estaba casi vacío a excepción de unos cuantos clientes que bebían cerveza y almorzaban tarde. Me dejé caer en una banqueta vacía, pidiéndole bruscamente una copa de whiskey al fornido tabernero que estaba de espaldas. No podía molestarme en esperar a que se diera la vuelta.

Me sirvió la copa sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque seguramente estaría molesto por mi grosería pero cuando se giró se detuvo en seco.

—Que me condenen si no eres Jasper Whitlock

—¿Te conozco? — pregunté y le di un gran trago al vaso. Me quemó la garganta mientras descendía hasta llegar a la boca del estómago. No había comido mucho durante largo tiempo y sabía que pronto estaría borracho. Probablemente eso era bueno. No quería estar sobrio en este momento.

—Emmett. Emmett McCarty. Pero no esperaba que me recordaras. Era solo un crío cuando te fuiste— dijo tirando su toalla sobre el hombro y sonriéndome alegremente.

—Ya no eres un niño— comenté de forma seca al comprobar su estatura. Tenía la complexión de un oso pero con forma humana. Aún así todavía tenía cara de chaval, lo que hacía difícil saber su edad.

Se rió entre dientes volviendo a llenarme el vaso.

—No, ya no lo soy. Ahora soy el propietario de este local, por cierto.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te vaya bien— dije de forma suficientemente educada, mirando hacia abajo, al líquido ámbar. Lo balanceé en el vaso sin mirarle. No estaba de humor para mantener una conversación.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa. De pronto, su cara cambió, como si de repente una idea hubiera asaltado su mente —Tengo que decírselo a Rosie. Querrá verte.

—¿Rosie? — pregunté sin molestarme en levantar la cabeza y bebí un poco más. Mi vaso estaba vacío de nuevo y quería otro.

—¡Rosalie! ¡Ven aquí, nena! ¡Aquí hay alguien al que querrás ver!

Levanté la cabeza en cuanto oí el nombre de mi hermana. Ver a mi familia no era lo primero que tenía en mente en este momento y no tenía ni idea de que ella pudiera estar en un sitio como este.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras, rubia y hermosa como siempre, con un aire molesto.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Emmett? Estoy en mitad de…

Abrió sus ojos azules mientras ahogaba un grito, con la mano en la garganta.

—Hola Rosalie— dije tranquilamente, levantándome de la banqueta y caminando hacia ella. Nos quedamos parados junto a las escaleras mirándonos el uno al otro.

—Estás muerto— sentenció en estado de shock.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo no para de repetir eso? — murmuré. Ella me ignoró y continuó

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—Ahora mismo— contesté. No necesitaba saber todos los detalles.

Era como si estuviera colocando toda la información y se acabara de dar cuenta de que no era un fantasma. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome contra ella con toda su fuerza.

—¡Por Dios, Jasper! Te he echado de menos. ¿Has visto a mamá y a Carlisle ya?

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un poco culpable por ir a por una copa antes de ver a mi madre y a mi padrastro. Debería haberlo hecho pero no sabía si podría soportar verlos. Estaba destrozado y lo único que quería era perderme en la botella y nunca regresar.

—No, acabo de llegar— mentí —Necesitaba una copa antes— eso no era mentira.

—¡Oh! Tienes que verles. Han ocurrido tantas cosas— murmuró —Ya has conocido a mi marido

—¿Marido?

—Emmett— puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Miré por encima del hombro a ese tío enorme que ahora estaba limpiando la barra de madera. No parecía lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana, pero era el propietario de aquel local. Eso era algo. Madre y Carlisle obviamente lo aprobaron, así que él no se iba a interponer.

—Esta noche vamos a cenar con ellos. ¡Deberías venir con nosotros! ¡Se sorprenderán un montón! — dijo Rosalie animada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer antes— murmuré mirándome los pies.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer tan importante como para no ir a ver a tus padres? — dijo en tono de desaprobación

—Necesito encontrar un médico

—¿Por qué no hablas simplemente con Carlisle…?— se detuvo al comprender lo que pasaba —La has visto ya, ¿verdad?

A Rosalie nunca le gustó Bella, ni siquiera cuando eran niñas. Cuando llegamos a este pueblo, después de que nuestro padre y nuestro hermano menor murieran y nuestra madre se casara con el doctor Carlisle Cullen, ella fue la primera niña que conocimos. Bella estaba fuera de la oficina del sheriff, cubierta de suciedad y jugando con una muñeca de trapo. En ese momento, su padre era la autoridad y sin madre, estaba fuera todo el día, jugando sola. Rosalie pensó que era una sucia y tonta niñata. Ua molestia. Ella siempre era limpia y ordenada. Pero creo que se enamoró de ella ese mismo día, cuando éramos niños.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos de mí. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Volví mi atención hacia mi hermana, que aún estaba esperando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No merece la pena. Ella no lo merece— sentenció con un profundo suspiro

—¿Ella no…? No me importa si no te cae bien. Pero el niño es… él es mi…

—Lo sé— dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho —También lo saben Carlisle y madre.

—¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? — pregunté mirando hacia abajo

—Jasper, ¡es clavado a ti! ¿Cómo podríamos no saberlo? Bella vino a nosotros, recurrió a padre cuando se dio cuenta. Él cuidó de ella hasta que le reclutaron.

—¿Reclutaron?

—La guerra. Fue a Baton Rouge para ayudar a los heridos. Estuvo fuera casi un año. Edward vino a reemplazarle.

—Edward— gruñí su nombre.

—¡Jasper! Puede que no me guste Bella, pero estaba destrozada cuando te marchaste. Edward… Edward es bueno para ella. La trata bien, la ama y la respeta. Incluso le pidió permiso a Carlisle para casarse con ella, cuando llegó el momento.

—¿Le dio su permiso? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué tendría que preguntarle a padre?

—La acogieron durante mucho tiempo tras descubrir que estaba embarazada, hasta que se le empezó a notar. No quería hacernos quedar mal cuando todo el mundo lo descubriera. Aún les considera su familia y ellos también. Erin les llama abuela y abuelo.

—Pero él no me conoce— dije confuso

—Jasper, es un niño. Él no entiende de esas cosas, simplemente sabe que ellos le adoran y le quieren. Y él a ellos.

—No es justo— me quejé mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un niño pero no podía evitarlo. Además el licor tampoco estaba ayudando. Nunca fui un buen bebedor.

—La vida no es justa— sentenció con irritación. Su paciencia se había acabado. No me sorprendía. Nunca había tenido mucha.

—Mira, ¿puedes decirme dónde esta su oficina?

—¿La de Edward? — me dijo intentando perder tiempo.

—Por supuesto que la de Edward, ¿de quién si no? Necesito hablar con él— gruñí tan bajo que nadie más pudo oírme.

—¿Hablar con él? Lo dudo. Nunca has sido el tipo de tío que "solo habla"— dijo poniendo en blanco sus grandes ojos azules.

—¡Dímelo Rosalie! — dije casi gritando, lo que atrajo la atención de Emmett. Éste se aclaró la garganta pero Rosalie le hizo un gesto, indicándole que podía manejar ella sola la situación.

—De acuerdo, Jasper. Te lo diré. Simplemente ve a la oficina de padre.

—Dímelo— repetí perdiendo la paciencia completamente. Si no me lo decía pronto me iría y le buscaría por mi cuenta —No es necesario meter a padre en esto.

—Ahí es donde está. Trabaja con Carlisle.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 5**

Salí del bar dando tumbos después de eso. Traicionado. Así me sentía. Mi gente me había vuelto la espalda. No, peor que eso. Me habían olvidado: como si nunca hubiera existido.

Iba a pegarle una paliza a ese doctor con el que todo el mundo estaba encantado. Me hervía la sangre y el alcohol me retorcía el estómago, alimentando mi enfado. Tenía que sacarlo fuera antes de que explotara y sabía exactamente hacia dónde enfocar mi ira.

Había recorrido este camino muchas veces, mis pies se lo conocían sin pensar. Había ayudado a mi padrastro con sus prácticas mucho tiempo, pero nunca había estado hecho para ser médico. Nunca había tenido el toque amable que se necesitaba. Simplemente no lo llevaba en la sangre.

Caminé hasta el edificio de ladrillo y me dirigí hacia la parte delantera. Un cartel colgaba de la puerta y decía: «Dr. Edward Masen y Dr. Carlisle Cullen». Hice rechinar los dientes y apreté los puños, inclinándome hacia delante. Esto fortaleció el sentimiento de traición en mis ojos. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Trataría con Carlisle después.

Una diminuta campana sonó cuando abrí la puerta, anunciando mi entrada. La puerta principal estaba igual a como yo la recordaba. Había un escritorio lleno de papeles y una mesa de reconocimiento para casos leves, una entrada que conducía al almacén y a las habitaciones para operaciones y recuperaciones, así como para otras cuestiones delicadas, aunque no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados.

Un niño pequeño estaba en la mesa hoy, con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas. Su madre estaba junto a él, con apariencia desesperada. En frente de él suponía que estaba la persona que había arruinado mi vida. Tenía que ser él. No era el hombre a quien una vez llamé padre.

No era como esperaba, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que imaginaba. Quizá un hombre monstruoso y aterrador. No era para nada el caso.

El médico era un hombre joven con el cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, igual que el de su hija. Sus ojos también eran del mismo verde brillante. Era más bajo que yo, pálido y con cara aniñada. Sin embargo, no tenía cicatrices como yo. Estaba bien vestido: camisa blanca planchada, bonitos pantalones de sport y un chaleco negro. También llevaba unas gafas con montura dorada mientras examinaba el brazo del niño. Bueno, estaba claro que no podía molerle a golpes mientras le curaba.

—Lo siento, pero tendrá que esperar un momento. El doctor Cullen volverá para atenderle en un minuto. Solamente está cogiendo una cosa de la parte de atrás— dijo el bastardo con un marcado acento irlandés. Eso explicaba el cabello.

—Esperaré— respondí secamente apoyándome contra la pared de la oficina.

—¿Ahora que has aprendido sobre trepar a los árboles? — le dijo al niño mientras enrollaba una venda alrededor del brazo. Debía tenerlo roto o, como poco, con un esguince. Con cada nueva capa de tejido, el chico hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Coger ramas más bajas— dijo casi sin pensar. La madre le reprendió y le dio una colleja.

Edward trató de esconder su sonrisa mientras hablaba:

—No, no hacerlo de nuevo. Le has dado un susto a tu pobre madre enferma— volvió la atención hacia la madre, que tenía las manos en las caderas y miraba al niño con enfado.

—Debería estar bien en una semana. Me gustaría que volvieras entonces para que pueda examinarle. No le deje que lo use, si es posible. Cuanto menos lo use, más rápido estará bien y más pronto estará haciendo las tareas.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor Masen. Le traeré el dinero por…— comenzó pero él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Entiendo. Son tiempos difíciles. Cuando vuelva la semana que viene pensaremos en un plan de pago— sonrió prácticamente irradiando encanto de todos sus poros. La madre suspiró y le dio las gracias antes de marcharse. Me dedicó una mirada curios pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento. Si fuera tan amable de concederme un minuto más para arreglar esto, estaré encantado de ayudarle.

—Claro— murmuré mirando al suelo

No sabía que hacer ahora. Me dolía la cabeza y mi ira, aunque todavía estaba ahí, no era tan salvaje como antes. Me preguntaba si se daría cuenta cuando me mirara de verdad. Si sabría que yo era al que le había robado la mujer y el hijo. ¿Lo sentiría? ¿Qué haría? Me moría por una pelea y estaba casi totalmente seguro de que él no me la proporcionaría.

Se movía por la habitación ordenando todo. Se lavó las manos. Aunque era delgado no era para nada enclenque y tenía elegancia. _Me daba cuenta de por qué Bella habría…_

Detuve ese pensamiento justo ahí, chirriando los dientes otra vez. Tomé aliento y cerré los ojos, tragándome la bilis de mi garganta.

—Jasper— oí una voz familiar susurrar y cómo varias cosas se caían. Levanté la mirada y la centré en mi padrastro. Estaba totalmente paralizado, su ya de por sí pálida piel se había vuelto fantasmal. Casi parecía que fuera a llorar.

—¿Jasper? — el bastardo pronunció mi nombre

—No tienes derecho a decir mi nombre, _robahijos_— dije automáticamente, prácticamente expulsando veneno.

—¡Jasper! — Carlisle se detuvo rápidamente —Tú…

—Si dices que estoy muerto creo que te has equivocado de profesión— dije fríamente. Si alguien más decía eso le mordería —no puedo creer que hayas…

—No lo sabíamos— rogó Carlisle mientras Edward simplemente se mantenía de pie, atónito.

—Me encargaré de ti después, viejo— dije severamente antes de volver mi atención al irlandés —¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?

—No voy a disculparme— dijo pausadamente con los ojos encendidos por la intensidad del momento.

—Así que ¿no vas a hacerlo? ¡La apartaste de mí! ¡Me has robado a mi hijo! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que existo! — grité

—¡Tú la abandonaste! — me devolvió rápidamente

—¡No tuve elección!

—Siempre hay elección— dijo con fiereza

Me reí sin ganas.

—¿Y qué elección era esa?

—Yo habría ido a México, a Canadá… A cualquier lugar mientras estuviera con ella— me contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

—No soy un cobarde

—Anteponerla a ella no significa ser cobarde. Sólo me hace un buen marido— me espetó.

—¡Suficiente! — gritó Carlisle sorprendiéndonos a ambos —Así que la has visto…— dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

—Sí— me crucé de brazos fulminando con la mirada al otro hombre.

—Edward, ve a su casa— respondió Carlisle, casi en un susurro. Sus ojos mostraban el dolor.

Sin decir nada más asintió y cogió sus cosas: un bonito maletín de médico de cuero y un gabán a medida procedente de Nueva Orleans. Todo indicaba que era mejor que yo. Pasó por mi lado para llegar a la puerta. Me mantuve erguido mirándolo fijamente pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

_No le asusto en absoluto._

Era porque él era mejor hombre. La campanita repiqueteó durante unos segundos después de que se marchara. Un silencio incómodo lo invadió todo. Yo no iba a ser el primero en hablar.

—¿Fuiste a ella primero? — comenzó él.

—Por supuesto— puse los ojos en blanco. Conocía la respuesta de antemano. No debería haberse molestado en preguntar esa estupidez.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho— suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a recoger las cajas que había dejado caer antes.

—Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si estuviera muerto, ¿verdad? — dije entre dientes, dejando escapar toda mi rabia con cada palabra.

—No deberías haber supuesto que ella iba a esperarte— suspiró —Han pasado casi cinco años. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Dijo…

—La dejaste en medio del caos, Jasper. Ha tenido que rehacerse por sí misma. Nada de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer habría ayudado. ¿No pensaste en la irresponsabilidad de tus actos? — La decepción estaba patente en su voz.

—No me di cuenta… Si lo hubiera sabido…

—No estoy seguro de cuánto habría cambiado eso. Aún estaría asustada y sola— me miró fijamente —Ese fue el verdadero daño, el verdadero problema.

Negué con la cabeza porque no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Decidí tomar el control:

—Así que, ¿les diste tu permiso? ¿Le diste permiso para robarme a mi hijo?

—Para ser padre se necesita más que la sangre— dijo con frialdad.

—¡Me fui a la guerra! — me defendí

—¡No! Ni siquiera mandaste cartas, Jasper. ¡Durante años! Esa guerra terminó hace casi un año ahora. ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó tirando las cajas sobre la mesa —¿Por qué no escribiste, al menos?

No tenía una respuesta. Llevaba razón: debería haber escrito tan pronto como tuve oportunidad. Pero, así no era como quería regresar a casa. Quería estar preparado, Así que hice lo único que pude pensar: me giré para irme.

—¿A dónde vas? — me dijo Carlisle

—Me voy. Y cogeré tu caballo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 6**

No sé por qué pasaba por esto. No podía entender porque era tan masoquista. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar una vez que llegara aquí.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y arreciaba una tormenta primaveral. El viento frío se arremolinaba en torno a mí, mezclándose con el aire caliente de la tarde soleada, resultando una terrible combinación. Se ajustaba perfectamente a mi estado de ánimo.

Edward solo me sacaba unos cuantos minutos, estaba seguro de ello. Espoleé a mi caballo mientras anochecía para internarnos en el bosque que llevaba a la casa de mi amada.

Cuando me acerqué al claro en el se erguía la cabaña, aminoré el paso. Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como Edward dejaba en el establo a su caballo y entraba en la casa de una carrera. Su chaqueta ondeaba al viento y su cabello se alborotaba cada vez más.

No sé que me empujó a hacerlo pero até el caballo a un árbol. La lluvia empezaba a caer. Un rayo cayó en el patio trasero incomodando a la pobre bestia. Esperaba que no estuviera tan asustado como para huir. Caminar bajo la lluvia no era algo que quisiera hacer en este momento, aunque no sabía a donde ir después.

Me acerqué a la casa. Las cortinas estaban recorridas y una luz brillaba en una habitación en concreto en la parte de atrás de la casa. Cuando solo me faltaban unos metros pude ver la silueta de Bella. Apretaba a su hija pequeña contra su pecho, tenía la cara roja y surcada de lágrimas. Me escondí detrás de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de la casa y me limité a observarla. A pesar de su estado y de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, aún la amaba. Todavía era preciosa y aún era mi ángel.

No pude oír su voz pero supe cuando entró el médico en la habitación porque Bella se giró y dejó caer los hombros. Corrió hacia ella y colocó la mano en su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia el con los ojos cerrado, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y la besó en la mejilla. Veía moverse sus labios pero no podía oír la conversación

Después de un momento, él tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos. La cabeza del niño se inclinó hacia un lado levemente. Era fácil deducir que estaba dormido y que llevaba así un tiempo. Bella estaba reticente a rendirse pero tras unas cuantas palabras dulces de su marido dejó caer los brazos.

Bella caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, mirando a través de la húmeda noche. Me escondí aún más detrás del árbol para que no pudiera verme, solo sacando los ojos para espiar. Tuve que agarrarme al tronco para no correr hacia ella. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y borrar esa triste mirada de su rostro. ¿Pero como iba a hacer eso? Yo era precisamente el causante.

Un momento después el bastardo volvió a la habitación con los brazos vacíos. Debía haber llevado al niño a su habitación. Lentamente, para no sobresaltarla, caminó por detrás de ella y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, permitiéndole descansar la barbilla en su hombro. Parecían muy naturales juntos. Sabían el movimiento que el otro iba a hacer. Le odió más por eso que por nada en el mundo. La conocía.

Bella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. La apretó contra él, sujetándola con toda la dulzura que se merecía. Se veía, por la mirada en sus ojos, que la adoraba. No podía culparle por ello.

Intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que ella empezara a besarle. Pero el se apartó, sorprendido, y dijo algo, con una mirada suplicante. Ella negó con la cabeza y le besó otra vez. Como es lógico, era un hombre normal y no podía resistirse a ella. Igual que yo hace años.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, quitándole lentamente las horquillas para deshacer el recogido. Los finos dedos de ella estaban ocupados en su chaleco, quitándolo de forma experta. Por supuesto que sabía cómo hacer esto. Ya lo había hecho antes.

¿Por qué lo estaba observando? Era como el último clavo del ataúd. Veía el amor que se tenían en cada roce, en cada beso. No era necesario oír sus palabras para saber que eran tiernas y dulces. Me eché hacia atrás y me apoyé en la corteza del árbol, dejando que el agua me cayera sobre la cara. Quería ahogarme en ella. Quería que borrara los años y que me devolviera al tiempo en que ella era mía y de nadie más.

Como un idiota, me giré para mirar otra vez. Un fogonazo de luz procedente del cielo lo hizo todo mucho más brillante. Su vestido estaba en el suelo, dejando al descubierto su pálida y suave espalda, así como las preciosas curvas de su cuerpo. Su cabello castaño se rizaba antes de llegar a la curva de su trasero perfecto. Edward estaba de pie delante de ella, sin camisa, con los ojos encendidos con un fuego que podría incendiar el mundo. Su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de ella y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, susurrando palabras que sólo podía imaginar.

No pude mirar más cuando inclinó la cabeza para besar su pecho. Me giré rápidamente y corrí bajo la lluvia hasta el caballo. Mientras lo desataba, el animal gimoteaba y resoplaba, obviamente enfadado por mi partida. Subí a él y lo espoleé en dirección contraria a la casa.

Tenía que enfrentar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Tenía que aceptar la verdad, sin importar lo mucho que me disgustaba.

No me la había arrebatado. La había salvado de mi recuerdo y del desastre que la causé cuando me marché. Se rindió voluntariamente en sus brazos porque le amaba. Y obviamente, él la amaba a ella.

¿Dónde me dejaba esto?

Esta mañana iba a pedirle a la mujer que amaba desde que era un niño que se casara conmigo. Iba a trabajar con mi padre hasta que pudiera encontrar una situación estable y pudiera pagar una vida por nuestra cuenta. Íbamos a tener niños y a vivir juntos una vida feliz. Esta noche no tenía amada, mi hijo ni siquiera sabía quién era y no tenía futuro, mi familia se había mudado y mi felicidad con ellos. No me quedaba esperanza.

Había estado cabalgando casi una hora en dirección contraria a su casa. Pero no importa cuánto tratara de alejarme de ella, su recuerdo estaba siempre ahí. Crucé un arroyo en el que solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños. Las mismas grandes rocas se esparcían por aquí y por allá, perfectas para saltar y chapotear.

La lluvia había cesado y el caballo necesitaba un descanso así que desmonté y le dejé pastar en el claro. Sinceramente, llegados a este punto no me hubiera importado que hubiera huido. De todas formas no tenían lugar al que ir… Salté a una de las rocas y me tumbé en ella. Recuerdos no deseados fluyeron en mi mente.

_Estábamos en mitad del verano y hacía demasiado calor. El único alivio era entrar en el agua, aunque también estaba caliente. Observé cómo Bella bailaba en la orilla embarrada. Llevaba el vestido subido para que no se le mojara._

—_¿Qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños? — preguntó de repente girándose hacia mí. Yo ya me había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, así como mi camisa. No era apropiado pero el decoro no era una opción con este calor._

—_Nada— dije encogiéndome de hombros. Realmente no quería nada. Tenía todo lo que podía desear._

—_¿Nada?__ Pero, ¡Jasper! __¡Tengo que regalarte algo! No todos los días se cumplen trece años._

—_Ven a mi fiesta. Es todo lo que quiero— dije sonriéndola. Me encantó la forma en que protestó cuando no obtuvo la respuesta deseada. __A veces me encantaba torturarla._

_Suspiró, dándose por vencida. __Sabía que no le iba a dar una contestación. Pero odiaba el hecho de que mi familia tuviera dinero y pudiera ofrecerle regalos y ella no pudiera devolver los favores. A mí, sin embargo, no me podía importar menos. No pasaba mi tiempo con ella por su dinero, o por la falta de él, si no porque era mi mejor amiga._

—_Creo que éste ha sido el verano más caluroso de todos— dijo cambiando de tema. Ya tenía la cara roja por el sol y sabía que la tendría quemada un poco más tarde, probablemente como yo. De repente un destello travieso brillo en su mirada._

—_Vamos a bañarnos desnudos_

—_No— dije sonriendo_

—_Vamos… no seas tan mojigato. __Solo soy yo... — puso los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Tiró el vestido en la orilla, se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda y se deshizo de la ropa interior. Miró hacia atrás sin girarse y parpadeó, moviendo sus largas pestañas:_

—_Yo voy a refrescarme, contigo o sin ti._

_Observé asombrado su astucia, entonces otras cosas me vinieron a la cabeza. Su cuerpo. Nunca me había fijado en él. De hecho, nunca me había fijado en ella. Apenas era la chiquilla desgarbada que había conocido años atrás. Ahora era una preciosa mujer con formas de mujer. Tragué con dificultad, ruborizado completamente._

—_Bella, esto no es buena idea._

_Ella ya estaba en el agua que la cubría hasta los pechos. Tenía la sonrisa más dulce dibujada en la cara._

—_¡Vamos, Jasper! Cállate y únete… por favor…_

No podía resistirme a ella, incluso entonces. Su recuerdo era lo único que me mantuvo con vida. Ahora que sabía que no podía tenerla, sólo tenía clara una cosa: no quería vivir sin ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 7**

No fue difícil llegar a esa decisión: era la más lógica. Le habría ahorrado muchos problemas a mucha gente. En menos de veinticuatro horas había puesto patas arriba las vidas de un montón de gente. Les podía evitar más dolor si me iba rápidamente.

Evitar que Bella sufriera porque no se merecía sentirse así. Aún era un ángel y yo la había hecho pasar por mucho. Por mucho dolor. Demasiado para lo que merecía en una sola vida.

Evitar que mis padres se sintieran culpables. No sabían que me había ido, pensaban que estaban haciendo lo correcto permitiéndoles casarse. Si yo estaba muerto, era lo correcto. Era lo que Bella necesitaba en ese momento de todas formas.

Evitar la confusión de Erin. Él ya tenía un padre, no necesitaba otro. Además, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Del padre ausente que hirió a su madre.

Evitar una pelea con Edward. Porque no importaba cuánto golpeara y pataleara, él seguiría siendo un hombre mejor. Estuvo ahí para ayudarla y sanarla cuando yo no lo hice. No se me podía perdonar eso, incluso si no tuve más opción.

No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que tenía era el traje y esa estúpida alianza que nunca usaría. No era una espada o una pistola: nada útil. Y el caballo, por supuesto.

No sabía exactamente lo que Carlisle había puesto en el animal pero sabía que lo mantendría preparado para partir en cualquier momento. Me acerqué hasta la bestia que aún pastaba felizmente. Busqué en los fardos que colgaban de la silla de montar encontrando ampollas y más ampollas de todo tipo de hierbas y líquidos. No sabía qué hacía cada uno. Solo estaba seguro de que quería estar muerto en vez de vomitar las entrañas durante días. Quizá si hubiera prestado más atención a Carlisle habría sido más fácil elegir lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Pero, finalmente encontré lo que buscaba: una soga. Perfecto.

Rápidamente hice un nudo corredizo y caminé de nuevo hacia la roca que ocupaba tantos recuerdos de mi infancia. Deslicé la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello sin pensarlo dos veces, después lancé lo que sobraba a la rama de un roble que había sobre mi cabeza. No quería caer simplemente al agua.

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo. Podía terminarlo todo ahora. Estaba preparado.

—No va a funcionar

Salté al oír el sonido de la voz grave y abrí los ojos. De pie junto a un árbol al otro lado del río había un joven indio. Probablemente tenía mi edad, un poco más mayor.

Era difícil decir algo de él con esa oscuridad. Pero, alcancé a ver que no llevaba camiseta ni zapatos, simplemente unos pantalones de cuero oscuro. El cabello negro brillaba incluso en la oscuridad, cayendo sobre sus hombros haciendo ondas. Pero lo principal que observé fue su expresión divertida.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que no va a funcionar— sonrió con satisfacción mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo

—Por supuesto que lo hará— sentencié molesto. Tenía que funcionar, no tenía otra opción. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará— replicó en tono de burla, copiando mis palabras y mi entonación. Vi cómo fruncía el ceño para evitar reírse abiertamente por mi respuesta frustrada. Se lo mostraría, borraría fácilmente esa expresión sarcástica de su cara.

—Solo observa— rugí y salté.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Mi mente se quedó en blanco preparándome para mi decisión. No me arrepentí, no sentí paz, no sentí nada en absoluto. La rama que sujetaba la soga se partió y aterricé en el agua fresca que cubría por la cintura. Una explosión de risas llenó mis oídos tan pronto como el agua salió de ellos. Escupí con rabia el agua que tenía en la boca, intentando orientarme mientras deslizaba los dedos por mi cabello.

—Te dije que no funcionaría— dijo el hombre entre risas —El árbol está muerto.

—¿Perdona? — murmuré mientras me acercaba a la orilla. Me quité la soga del cuello, disgustado por el asunto. Todo y todos estaban encargándose personalmente de que mi vida fuera un infierno.

Saltó de una orilla a la otra con elegancia, mojándose solo los pies. Debía haber saltado unos buenos tres metros. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto le habría preguntado como lo había hecho.

—El árbol está muerto— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cogió la rama rota que había arrastrado detrás de mí con la cuerda —¿Ves? — dijo partiendo con facilidad la gruesa madera de la rama con la rodilla —Totalmente podrida. No era capaz de soportar tu peso. Deberías haber elegido un árbol mejor.

—Gracias por la ayuda— escupí. ¿Realmente iba a darme consejo sobre como suicidarme?

Levantó las manos en defensa.

—Puedo indicarte uno mejor si quieres, pero yo me tomaría esto como una señal de los dioses de que no es la mejor elección.

—Todos están contra mí— murmuré para mi mismo, dejándose caer en la orilla.

—Eres una compañía muy animada— dijo el indio sentándose junto a mí. Todo él irradiaba relajación y felicidad. Era muy molesto.

—¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? — gruñí

—Bueno— comenzó mientras juntaba las rodillas con su pecho y descansaba los codos en ellas —Estoy esperando a que te suicides para coger tu caballo o a que no lo hagas para pedirte ayuda. Una de las dos va a pasar irremediablemente. Antes o después.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por tu preocupación por el animal pero lamento informarte de que voy a devolverle la criatura a su propietario antes de intentarlo otra vez. Aparentemente no elegí la mejor forma de hacerlo— dije con sarcasmo.

—Maldita sea, deseaba un nuevo caballo— me respondió, obviamente de broma.

—Vete— suspiré

—Bueno, si no vas a suicidarte estoy seguro de que vas a necesitar ayuda

—Nadie puede ayudarme— gruñí

—Si estás buscando darme pena no lo vas a conseguir— dijo con un tono aún calmado y ligeramente divertido

—No lo estoy intentando— respondí

—Casi te creo... Si no quisieras dármela ya te habrías marchado— dijo el indio como si fuera el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Sacaba lo peor de mí. Los «dioses» le habían enviado para molestarme personalmente.

—Yo estaba aquí primero— respondí infantilmente

—Lo dudo mucho, rostro pálido.

Le miré fijamente durante un momento, sin saber realmente qué decir a continuación.

—De todas formas, ¿qué vas a hacer aquí?— pregunté por fin.

No iba a disculparme por mi comportamiento grosero pero tampoco iba a continuar con él. Obviamente no le estaba afectando.

—Cazar. Creo que no tengo que preguntar qué estabas haciendo tú— bromeó

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. No sé que estoy haciendo y no sé que voy a hacer— suspiré con frustración mientras me recostaba hacia atrás. Las nubes estaban empezando a abrirse y las brillantes estrellas comenzaban a verse.

—No creo que suicidarte sea la mejor opción. Es una salida cobarde, en mi opinión.

—No soy un cobarde— dije por segunda vez hoy.

—Casi te creo…— contestó arqueando una ceja.

Ya le había aguantado bastante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no sabes nada

—Reconozco un comportamiento cobarde cuando lo veo

—No sabes por lo que he pasado— dije con calma mientras me invadía una ola de tristeza.

—No importa— sentenció solamente, encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Qué no importa?— pregunté con incredulidad —Por supuesto que importa.

—Lo que tú digas, blanco. Por supuesto tú eres el más listo. Sabes cuando un árbol está…

—Cállate— rugí cortándole antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Permaneció de pie, aún mirándome divertido por todo el asunto.

—Solo digo que quizá haya una manera mejor

Me levanté y le observé mientras se alejaba. Por mucho que me disgustara, llevaba razón. Estaba casi fuera de mi vista cuando tomé la decisión:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jacob Black

—Gracias— dije tranquilamente. Estaba sorprendido de que pudiera oírme, pero sonrió y asintió antes de reírse a carcajadas.

—Todavía no he hecho nada. Te esperaré.

—¿Esperarme?— pregunté entrecerrando los ojos por la confusión.

No tenía que ver su cara para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Era obvio por el tono de su voz.

—Para que me pidas ayuda. La necesitarás algún día.

Y con eso, se marchó.

Bueno, ahora que mis brillantes planes se habían venido abajo no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Por ahora, tenía frío, estaba mojado, destrozado y sin hogar. No tenía muchas opciones.

Sí que tenía una, pero tenía que ser un hombre para aceptarla. Decidí tragarme el orgullo. Caminé hacia el caballo y monté rápidamente con un movimiento suave. Le conduje hacia el este, espoleándolo cuidadosamente. No tenía ninguna prisa pero sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a ella antes o después. Tenía que enfrentarme a mi madre.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 8**

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo que debería. Entre las rachas de lluvia y mis paradas para vomitar, tardé tres horas completas. Probablemente debería haber tardado solo una.

Si no tenía ya bastantes problemas con los que lidiar, encima iba a caer enfermo después de esto. Lo sabía. Y no me refería a la resaca que seguramente tendría mañana. Alguien tan delgado y sin apenas comida en el estómago no debería beber tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que lo más inteligente era dejar que Carlisle me revisara si por la mañana me sentía mal.

Era bien entrada la noche y todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegué a la plantación de mis padres. Por supuesto era demasiado tarde y todo el mundo estaría dormido. Ojalá pudiera simplemente entrar a hurtadillas pero sabía que no había ningún modo de que no hiciera una entrada dramática. Estaba seguro de que Esme no lo permitiría. Mi madre, aunque amable y dulce, tenía que hacer un espectáculo de todo. Era su parte favorita de ser sureña.

Aparté al caballo, quitándole la montura. Me di cuenta de que había otro caballo allí, ya preparado por Carlisle. Le acaricié la cabeza a modo de disculpa, sintiéndome culpable por dejarle tirado a la intemperie. Me aseguré de que su establo tuviera todo lo necesario antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Por lo menos iba a intentar entrar a hurtadillas, así que decidir probar primero la puerta trasera. Si alguna de las puertas estaba abierta, sería ésa. Subí las escaleras en silencio, dando lo mejor de mí para no hacer ni un solo ruido. Me acerqué a la puerta, mirando en el interior de la cocina. Me rugió el estómago. No sé como podía pensar mi estómago en algo así.

Por supuesto, estaba cerrada. Todo el mundo era más precavido desde la guerra.

Suspiré pesadamente y decidir probar la puerta delantera. Dudé de que con mi suerte fuera fácil. Forzar la ventana parecía la mejor opción llegado a este punto, pero no quería usarla a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. No quería hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Di la vuelta a la casa hasta la parte delantera, acortando a través de los arbustos como hacía de pequeño. Era el camino más rápido. Retrospectivamente, probablemente no era una buena idea.

Subí las escaleras que llevaba a la puerta principal de dos en dos. Pensar en comida me estaba inspirando para entrar. Busqué el picaporte con la mano, pero justo cuando lo alcancé con los dedos éste se abrió de golpe y una pistola a la altura de mi cara me dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pronunció una sonora voz masculina desde la oscuridad. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era su mano y la pistola.

—¡Esta es mi casa!

— Estás equivocado: esta es la casa de los Cullen— rugió

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, el hijo de Esme— dijo levantando las manos para mostrar que no iba armado.

—¿Señor Jasper?— preguntó confundido. Caminó hacia la luz mientras sus ojos azules me escrutaban —¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí— dije, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. El arma cayó al suelo tan pronto como dije eso y el hombre se acercó más a la luz.

—El señor Carlisle dijo que habías vuelto pero yo no lo creí…— dijo el anciano caballero. Tardé un momento en reconocerle.

—¿Newt?— pregunté entrecerrando los ojos. Ha sido la mano derecha de Carlisle durante años. Pero los últimos tiempos no le habían tratado bien: había envejecido considerablemente.

—Por favor, señor, por favor. Lo siento. ¡Entre!— dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta para mí. Caminé al interior, sintiendo una familiar oleada de recuerdos. Bella estaba por todas partes. Veía su cara en todas partes y dolía.

Un segundo después un joven se acercó rápidamente a mí, con una vela en la mano. Newt alzó el brazo, indicándole que se calmara.

—Ve a informar al señor y a la señora de que el señor Jasper está aquí, por favor.

—Sí, señor— dijo el chico, corriendo escaleras arriba

—¿Quién era ése?— pregunté sin recordarle en absoluto. No podía tener más de quince años. Era solo un niño.

—Mi hijo, Micheal. Empezó a trabajar con la señora Esme para ayudarla con el jardín y en la cocina— sonrió con orgullo —Espero empezar a enseñarle para trabajar con el señor Carlisle antes del otoño.

Le sonreí educadamente, dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro. No sabía que decir ante algo tan alegre. Estaba henchido de orgullo. Era casi extraño de oír cuando yo me sentía así. Tenía que seguir diciéndome que solo porque yo me sintiera infeliz no significaba que los demás también tuvieran que hacerlo.

—¡Jasper!— oí la voz de mi madre en las escaleras, mientras sus diminutos pies golpeaban la madera bajando. Un momento después, más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello —Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó entre lágrimas.

—En todas partes— dije tranquilamente, no preparado para hablar de ello

Se apartó y me miró como pudo a la luz de la luna. Algo relampagueó en su mirada y comenzó a golpearme, una y otra vez en los brazos y el pecho.

—¿Por qué no volviste a casa? ¿Por qué?

—¡Lo siento! No sé por qué…— traté de defenderme levantando las manos en el aire.

—Estaba tan preocupada— gimoteó abrazándome de nuevo. Mis brazos la envolvieron, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo color caramelo.

—Lo siento— susurré. Lentamente miré hacia arriba y vi a Carlisle al final de las escaleras. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él asintió lentamente. Sabía que no me iba a recriminar nada: era un hombre muy bueno.

—¡Estás como un fideo! Debes de estar hambriento— dijo mi madre después de limpiarse las lágrimas —y necesitas asearte. Carlisle, ¿puedes examinarle? Jasper, ¿dónde están tus bolsas?— dijo rápidamente

—No llevo ninguna, pero está bien. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Carlisle no tiene que…

—¿De verdad piensas que va a aceptar un no por respuesta?— preguntó Carlisle levantando una ceja

Suspiré pesadamente y asentí con la cabeza. Mi madre estaba entre su marido y yo. Entonces llamó al chico:

—Micheal, ven a ayudarme a prepararle a Jasper algo para comer mientras él se asea.

Seguí a mi padrastro escaleras arriba. Obviamente se dirigía a mi antigua habitación. Encendió una lámpara y me invitó a entrar. Lentamente me estuvo examinando, con una débil sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara:

—Antes parecías rudo pero ahora…

—Digamos que tuve una pelea con un árbol— murmuré

—Bueno, definitivamente ganó el árbol. Ahora, desnúdate— dijo levantando la mano sobre mí.

Entonces me di cuenta por primera vez que mi traje estaba completamente destrozado. De todas formas ya no lo necesitaría. Estaba deseando que fuera mi traje de boda, pero ya no había boda. Saqué del bolsillo la alianza de oro y el poco dinero que tenía, tirándolo al tocador. Carlisle por suerte no dijo nada. Me quedé en ropa interior y me senté en la cama.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasad?— dijo Carlisle, caminando hacia mí. Siguió todas mis cicatrices con suavidad. Tenía docenas de ellas. Estaban mayoritariamente en el pecho, brazos, espalda y algunas en el cuello. Menos mal que tenía la cara casi intacta, pero tenía unas cuantas diminutas en las mejillas y la mandíbula.

—Me fui a la guerra— dije con sarcasmo. No estaba preparado para hablar de las cosas que me habían pasado en ese tiempo. Con nadie.

—No deberías dejar que tu madre las viera. Ya está bastante preocupada. ¿De verdad no tienes nada? ¿Más ropa?

—Las tiré cuando llegué al pueblo. Estaban andrajosas. No quería…— me detuve, desviando la mirada

—¿No querías que Bella las viera?— concluyó Carlisle por mí.

Asentí lentamente. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó la habitación por un momento. Volvió un segundo después con una camisa suya para dormir.

—Gracias

—Mañana te daré algo de dinero para que puedas ir al pueblo y cogerte algo de ropa. No creo que tus antiguas vestimentas te valgan— abrí la boca para protestar pero me detuvo —No tienes otra elección ahora mismo. Sé que no te gusta.

—Gracias— dije de nuevo tranquilamente, sin saber qué más decir.

—Por supuesto, eres mi hijo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te lavas y te vistes? Estoy seguro de que tu madre tendrá lista la comida enseguida. Me sorprende que no haya entrado corriendo aquí —dijo marchándose después de darme unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro.

Ahora, estaba solo en una habitación llena de recuerdos de Bella.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 9**

—_Un picnic y un baile en honor del dieciséis cumpleaños de Jasper Whitlock— decía Bella entre risas mientras leía la invitación en voz alta, usando su voz más clara. Habíamos subido a mi habitación para escapar la organización de la fiesta que mi madre había comenzado a hacer. Estaba fuera de sí. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera llegar tan lejos._

—_¡Sssh! — murmuré, tumbándome en la cama_

—_De todas formas, suena muy romántico— me lanzó, sentándose junto a mí_

—_¡Tonterías! — susurré amargamente. Chasqueó la lengua y me golpeó la pierna._

—_Jasper, deja que tu madre tenga su diversión. Creo que lo pasaréis muy bien— dijo Bella, reprendiéndome con la mirada. Adoraba a mi madre así que no me iba a dejar ser duro en este tema, incluso aunque yo quisiera._

—_Solo si estás allí conmigo— dije mirando al techo. Había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia Bella, bastante serios, durante el último año y ahora se estaba convirtiendo casi en un tema doloroso. La quería ahora, simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo. Como si un ángel como ella pudiera quererme alguna vez._

_Suspiró pesadamente, mirándome otra vez._

—_Tengo un vestido que puedo llevar al picnic pero, Jasper, sabes que no tengo nada para el…_

_Salté de la cama, cortándola antes de que pudiera terminar. Odiaba cuando se quejaba sobre el dinero. Ojalá dejara de hacerlo algún día._

—_Tengo un regalo para ti._

—_¿Un regalo para mí?_

_Fui hacia el armario y saqué una gran caja blanca. Volví hacia ella, la coloqué en su regazo antes de sentarme a su lado._

—_Sí, para ti. Ábrelo_

—_No debiste…— se quejó mirando la caja_

—_Ábrela por favor— supliqué, deseando ver su reacción_

_La abrió lentamente, casi como le tuviera miedo. Abrió mucho los ojos. __Sinceramente ahora mismo parecía asustada._

—_Jasper, ¿qué has hecho?_

—_¿Es tan horrible? __Lo siento. Te conseguiré otro— dije rápidamente, agarrando la caja, pero ella sacó el vestido mientras los papeles de alrededor caían al suelo_

—_¡No! ¡Me encanta! __¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — me preguntó, sujetando el vestido en alto para verlo._

—_Cuando fui con mis padres a Nueva Orleans— contesté tranquilamente, mirándome los pies._

—_Pero… eso fue hace tres meses. No sabías que teníamos esta fiesta. ¿Por qué lo compraste?_

—_Porque sabía que tarde o temprano habría un baile y quería llevarte. No quería que tuvieras una excusa para decir que no. Ahora, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas para ver si necesita algún arreglo? — dije cambiando de tema_

_Gritó, para mi gran sorpresa y se lanzó hacia mí, besándome con fuerza en la mejilla antes de deslizarse tras el biombo de mi habitación. Me di media vuelta para no estar tentado a mirar y acerqué la mano al lugar que aún ardía tras su contacto. Suspiré de felicidad, simplemente contento de que no se hubiera enfadado conmigo._

_Tras unos cuantos minutos oyendo el frufrú de la tela, oí que me llamaba dulcemente:_

—_Jasper, necesito ayuda._

—_¿Está todo bien? — pregunté mientras me giraba lentamente_

_Salió sujetando el vestido contra su cuerpo._

—_No puedo atarme los lazos. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú, por favor?_

_Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva pero asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decirle que no. Caminé hacia ella mientras observaba como se daba la vuelta. Llevé la mano a su espalda y comencé a atarlos. No estaba totalmente seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero ya lo descubriría._

_Cuando terminé, Bella se dio media vuelta lentamente, girando para mostrarme el conjunto. Era un vestido de firme tafetán, de un color ciruela oscuro con un lazo negro debajo del pecho. La miré boquiabierto un momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas. Me aclaré la garganta y miré al suelo._

—_También tengo una gargantilla y unos guantes para combinarlos. No estaba seguro de si necesitarías otra cosa. Si es así, me encantaría ofrecértela— me detuve ya que me di cuenta de que Bella soltó una risita._

—_Todo esto es demasiado.__ Es tan perfecto… Dámelos. __Quiero ver cómo me sientan— dijo extendiendo los brazos._

_Caminé hacia ella rápidamente y le entregué los guantes. Enfundó los brazos en ellos y los alejó un poco para contemplarlos. Le llegaban más allá del codo._

—_¿Puedes ponerme el collar? __— me preguntó tímidamente, mirándose los pies._

_Asentí tontamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Casi me daba miedo tocarla, incluso aunque ya lo hubiera hecho tantas veces. Le aparté el cabello cuidadosamente y deslicé el lazo negro con el colgante alrededor de su cuello. Lo até dulcemente._

—_Perfecto— murmuré mientras se giraba hacia mí._

_Debió de haberme oído porque se encogió y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo encendido._

—_Gracias. Es demasiado todo esto. __No sé si puedo aceptarlo._

—_Por favor… Como mi regalo de cumpleaños… ¿Podría acompañarte al baile?__ — dije sin querer_

—_¿Acompañarme? __— preguntó confuse_

_Acepté mordiéndome el labio. __No podía mirarla mientras esperaba su respuesta. Me sobresalté cuando sentí el roce de su mano cubierta de seda sobre la mejilla:_

—_Me encantaría que me acompañaras al baile, Jasper._

—_¿De verdad? — reaccioné, sorprendido por alguna razón_

_Me sonrió dulcemente mientras su mano aún seguía en mi mejilla:_

—_Por supuesto._

_Me reí y, lleno de felicidad, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, levantándola y girando con ella. Se reía a carcajadas con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Cuando me detuve, nos miramos fijamente y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro._

—_Lo siento, esto es un poco inapropiado— dije dejándola en el suelo. Sin embargo, Bella no movió ni un milímetro los brazos_

—_¿Cuándo algo relacionado con nosotros ha sido inapropiado, Jasper?_

_Y allí, en mi habitación, con Bella irguiéndose como la mujer más hermosa del mundo delante de mí, un simple idiota, recibí mi primer beso. Cálido y dulce, lento y apasionado. Era el paraíso._

En ese momento mi madre entró en la habitación, llevando una bandeja con Dios sabe qué. Estaba sonriendo y sus profundos ojos azules irradiaban felicidad. Tuve que sonreírle, aunque el gesto no fuera tanto como ella merecía.

—Lo siento, no es nada del otro mundo. Teníamos algunas magdalenas y te hecho huevos con salchichas. Me acuerdo de cuánto te gustaban. También tengo café. Ahora mismo no tenemos leche pero hay mucho azúcar. Tengo también un cuenco de fresas. Espero que sea…

La detuve, tomando la bandeja de entre sus manos y poniéndola en la cama:

—Es fantástico, madre. Muchísimas gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado tanto.

—Sí que tenía. ¡Dios mío! ¡Mírate! ¡No eres más que piel y huesos!

Sabía que no me dejaría hasta que no me viera comer al menos una parte de este gran festín que me había preparado. Me senté en la cama, agarré el tenedor y acerqué el plato hacia mí. Los huevos estaban todavía calientes, revueltos, y la salchicha tenía un dulce olor especiado. Sabía que todo era fresco, de la granja. La idea hizo que mi estómago saltara del hambre.

Esme se sentó en la silla que había en un rincón de la habitación, con las manos en el regazo mientras me observaba. Sabía que estaba contando los minutos hasta que pudiera asaltarme con preguntas. Suspiré, dejé el plato un segundo y cogí el café.

—Adelante, sé que lo estás deseando.

—¿Desear qué? — preguntón inocentemente

—Pregunta. Puedes preguntar pero quizá no tenga las respuestas.

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Los últimos años? ¿Esta noche? — comenzó

Decidí responder de forma general a ambas preguntas:

—En Nueva York y en el bosque

—¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía hablar de ninguna de las dos. Asintió con tristeza:

—Dímelo algún día.

—Lo intentaré— dije en voz baja —pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Asintió de nuevo pero gracias a Dios cambió de tema:

—Rosalie me ha dicho que te vio. ¿Debo suponer, por lo tanto, que has visto a Emmett?

—Por supuesto. Le he echado mucho de menos.

Sonrió con tristeza y se levantó:

—Jasper, es estupendo tenerte en casa.

Mi madre salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no quería llorar delante de mí. No podía culparla por ello. Suspiré pesadamente y dejé el café en la bandeja. Tenía el estómago lleno pero apenas había tocado la comida. No necesitaba mucho para llenarme. Espero que eso cambie pronto. Tenía que ganar peso.

Por feliz que estuviera de haber visto a mis seres queridos, sabía una cosa: no podía quedarme. Era demasiado doloroso.

Desplacé la bandeja de la cama a la cómoda y me preparé para la primera noche de sueño en una cama real que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer ahora, lo que ya era algo. Simplemente tenía que pasar la noche. Pero sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque de una forma o de otra, mi sueño estaría lleno de pesadillas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 10**

_Fogonazos de luz y humo. Así es como siempre empieza esto. Y no importa cuánto desee que termine de manera diferente, sabía que siempre sería igual. Pero quizá esta noche…_

_Me sentía completamente sucio. No me había sentido limpio en lo que parecían años, aunque seguramente solo habían sido días, quizá un mes o así. __Echaba de menos mi familia, mis amigos, mi chica. Quería irme a casa. __Esta era la primera gran batalla que había vivido. Las glorias de la guerra no me parecían tan gloriosas ahora. Era solo un niño. No estaba preparado para esto y nunca había sentido tanto miedo en la vida._

_La escena cambió rápidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el frente? __¿Dos años? ¿Había sido tanto? __El tiempo parecía mezclarse._

_Pero, lo que sí sabía era que estábamos cerca del 4 de julio y después de la escaramuza en el pequeño distrito de Carlisle, en Pennsylvania, echaba de menos a mi familia aún más. Solo podía imaginarme la barbacoa que celebrarían en esta época del año. Podía oler las tartas y la carne a la parrilla. O al menos lo intentaba. Lo único que podía oler ahora era humo y hollín, el abrumador hedor de la pólvora._

_Quizá por eso sucedió. No estaba prestando atención. Quizá fue porque ya estaba demasiado débil y cansado. Me dispararon de repente y la sangre empezó a salir lentamente de mi cuerpo. Sentí como toneladas de metal entraban en mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo como un saco de cemento._

_Y permanecí ahí todo el día, dolorido, incapaz de moverme, pero totalmente despierto, observando los cadáveres a mi alrededor. __Nadie se merecía morir así. Unionistas o confederados. __Nadie merecía esto. Me desmayé en algún momento de la noche y vinieron a recogerme después, fue lo que asumí. Me desperté días más tarde en un hospital, apenas con vida._

_«Cosedme como un edredón y enviadme de vuelta», fue lo que pensé una y otra vez. Solo un par de meses después me mandaron de nuevo ahí fuera. Aún hoy en día no estoy seguro de lo que pasó, pero terminé en un terrible campo de prisioneros poco después._

_Varicela y disentería. Mugre y muerte me rodeaban. __Maltrato, frío, escasez de comida, pero sobreviví porque quería volver a ver a mi ángel desesperadamente. __Pero ella ya no me quería. La imagen de la preciosa cara de Bella siendo apartada de mí reemplazó al miedo a la muerte que normalmente llenaba mis sueños. Era mucho, mucho, mucho peor._

Me desperté jadeando y más cansado de lo que estaba antes de irme a dormir. Estaba dolorido, especialmente en el cuello. No es que me sorprendiera, probablemente tendría un moratón gracias a la maldita soga. Por suerte pude encontrar en la casa una camisa que tuviera el cuello lo suficientemente alto para cubrirlo. De hecho, lo que necesitaba eran ropas que me valieran.

Claro que debía haberme imaginado que mi madre se habría encargado de ello. Estaban esperándome en la silla en la que se había sentado ella la noche anterior. Asumí cuánto había trabajado en ellas para conseguir que pudiera ponérmelas de nuevo. La ropa olía a fresco y estaban completamente secas. Me hizo preguntarme qué hora era.

Me vestí después de lavarme la cara y me encaminé escaleras abajo. Lancé una mirada al reloj e hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta de que era mediodía. Me sorprendí de que mi madre me hubiera dejado dormir hasta tan tarde. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de a qué hora volví anoche.

—Buenos días, hijo— Carlisle me sonrió ofreciéndome un asiento a su lado. My madre no estaba por allí.

—¿Dónde está madre? —pregunté quitando la servilleta del plato.

—En la cocina hablando con Ángela— dijo con un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco —Cree que simplemente porque ahora estés aquí tenemos que preparar un festín en cada comida.

Miré hacia abajo y me sentí mal por lo que iba a decir:

—Eso no será problema mucho más tiempo. No creo… esto… no creo que pueda…

—Demasiados recuerdos. Me lo imaginé. Por eso tengo esto para ti— dijo sacando un grueso sobre blanco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté mirando el paquete

—Es algo para que empieces— se encogió de hombros.

Lo recogí y miré dentro. Me quedé boquiabierto mirando el dinero que había en él. Examiné los billetes y las monedas:

—Debe ser casi…

Me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar:

—Cómprate algo de ropa. Cosas para empezar una nueva vida. Un lugar en el que estar un tiempo antes de que encuentres tu camino. Sabía que no podrías estar mucho tiempo aquí.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar tanto…

—Sí que puedes y lo harás. Permíteme hacer esto por ti. Es un pequeño comienzo.

Sonreí levemente disgustado por tener que tomar tanto de ellos. Pero no podía rechazarlo. No podía quedarme durante la noche, me rodeaban todos esos recuerdos. Era demasiado duro. Tenía que irme a un lugar en el que ella no estuviera por todas partes.

—¡Ahí estás! ¡La comida está lista! — mi madre estaba radiante y traía una jarra de té. Detrás de ella, una chica llevaba una fuente con un pollo entero. Me miró tímidamente, con la mirada baja. Mi madre se sentó y sirvió a todo el mundo un vaso de té mientras la joven volvía a la cocina.

—¿Quién es? — pregunté poniendo rápidamente el dinero en mi bolsillo. No sabía si madre estaba al corriente de esto pero no quería causarle problemas a Carlisle.

—Ángela, nuestra nueva doncella y cocinera. ¡Es un encanto! — exclamó mi madre.

Le sonreí educadamente. Obviamente adoraba a la joven. Un segundo después la chica volvió con más cosas en una bandeja. Un cuenco de patatas, zanahorias, pan y algún tipo de pastel.

—No tenías que haberte molestado tanto— le dije

—No es molestia en absoluto— me aseguró

—Como si Esme te hubiera dado alternativa— murmuró Carlisle. Se oyó un ruido sordo por debajo de la mesa y mi padrastro se encogió. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió:

—Damas, esto tiene una pinta deliciosa.

—¿Necesitas algo? — dijo Ángela enrojeciendo ante el cumplido de mi padre.

—No, gracias, Ángela. Es todo por ahora— mi madre sonrió educadamente antes de empezar a servir grandes cantidades de comida en mi plato. Casi se lo arrebaté de la mano para que parara. No me podía comer todo eso.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy, Jasper? — me preguntó acercándome dos tostadas.

—Voy al pueblo a comprarme ropa y después voy a ir a las tabernas locales para buscar una habitación en la que quedarme— solté en voz baja mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

—¿Una habitación para quedarte? Pero, ¿por qué? Puedes quedarte aquí— protestó

—Esme…— Carlisle la calmó —Tiene sus razones. Ya es un hombre adulto.

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero… acabamos de recuperarlo! Quédate, por lo menos un tiempo…— comenzó a rogar.

—Madre, por favor— dije en voz baja —Me quedaré en el pueblo. Me verás a menudo. Déjame hacer esto, por favor. Es por mi bien.

Comenzó a protestar otra vez y Carlisle le dirigió una mirada significativa. Mi madre bufó sonoramente y tomó un sorbo de su té. Carlisle me guiñó el ojo, como diciéndome que lidiaría con ella más tarde. Dios sabe que no cederá fácilmente.

Justo después de comer me fui al pueblo. No quería perder más tiempo diurno. Cogí todo lo que tenía, lo que no era mucho. El dinero, la ropa y el sencillo anillo de oro. No sabía que hacer con él pero quería quedármelo por alguna razón. Como si ella fuera a cambiar de idea repentina y mágicamente y fuera volver conmigo.

Me dirigí al primer sastre que encontré. No quería muchas cosas, pero ya que no tenía nada, literalmente, me llevó unas cuantas horas. Varios pares de pantalones, camisas, calcetines, ropa interior, zapatos y botas, cinturones, una chaqueta e incluso unos guantes. Solo me llevé los básicos conmigo, ya recogería el resto al día siguiente después de que lo arreglara. Podía ponerme lo que tenía hasta entonces.

Pero ahora tenía que buscar algo más importante. Un lugar para quedarme. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La mayoría de los sitios de por aquí me traían recuerdos. Gran parte de mi infancia y juventud dentro de unas paredes. Solo encontré un sitio que no fuera así: La Taberna de Emmett, o más bien, La Taberna y Saloon del Oso Pardo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 11**

Entré en la taberna poco después del ocaso, la multitud cenando estaba en pleno movimiento. Había gente, parejas, incluso algunos niños repartidos por las mesas y diferentes camareras les atendían. Incluso con la gran cantidad de gente que había dentro, era fácil divisar a Emmett detrás de la barra, parecía aún más inmenso que la última vez que lo vi. ¿Era posible que creciera de la noche a la mañana? Quizá eran imaginaciones mías.

No vi a mi hermana por allí, lo que era algo bueno. No le podía pedir eso a mi hermana. Mi hermana pequeña. Diablos, probablemente no pudiera pedirle esto a ninguna mujer. Hacerlo así me hacía sentir menos hombre.

Intenté pensar en un lugar en el que pudiera quedarme antes de venir aquí. Alguno que no tuviera tantos recuerdos, pero no se me ocurrió prácticamente ninguno. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Bueno, quizá sí pero está era la más sencilla. Necesitaba algo fácil ahora mismo.

Me senté en la barra y esperé con paciencia a que mi cuñado se diera la vuelta. Aunque no estaba seguro de su reacción cuando me viera y estaba preocupado por eso. Probablemente no era su persona favorita ya que le grité a su mujer el día anterior.

—Bueno, no pensaba que te vería otra vez tan pronto— dijo con una sonrisa extraña mientras se giraba para mirarme de frente. Aún tenía las manos ocupadas sirviendo copas y limpiando vasos. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hizo.

—Quiero empezar con una disculpa y…— comencé pero me cortó rápidamente con un gesto de su inmensa mano.

—Decir que tuviste un día malo sería quedarse corto. Créeme, está bien. Creo que estabas demasiado calmado comparado con lo que yo hubiera estado— esbozó una amplia sonrisa para demostrarme que estaba perdonado —Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? — preguntó con un marcado acento sureño que podría competir con el mío.

—De hecho me preguntaba si tenías habitaciones disponibles para una larga estancia— dice en voz baja, sin mirarle. Lentamente levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos.

Levantó una ceja y su expresión no era difícil de leer: estaba confuso.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?

Me aclaré la garganta sintiéndome extremadamente incómodo.

—Me preguntaba si podrías alquilarme alguna. Si no te importa.

—¡Pues claro que no! Eres de la familia— dijo casi molesto porque hubiera sugerido que le importaba.

Reposé las manos sobre la barra y las miré:

—Por favor, no me trates o me cobres diferente solo por eso. No quiero ningún trato de favor.

—Rose me mataría…— comenzó con una voz tensa pero le rogué con los ojos que no dijera nada. Suspiró pesadamente antes de comenzar otra vez —Mira, tengo que hacerte algún tipo de descuento. No has estado cerca de tu hermana por bastante tiempo. Se ha vuelto un poco mala— dijo esto en un susurro como si pudiera oír a través de las paredes o algo así.

—No— me reí —Siempre ha sido mala.

—Así que entiendes lo que te digo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ¿Qué dices? — me preguntó mirándome significativamente. Sabía que si no aceptaba, Rose le regañaría cuando se enterara de nuestra conversación. Las cosas así no se mantenían en secreto fácilmente en un pueblo pequeño.

Alargué la mano por el mostrador para estrechar la de Emmett.

—Tenemos un trato.

Me sonrió abiertamente, con una expresión que me di cuenta rápidamente que era normal en él, antes de estrecharme la mano:

—Ahora que está acordado, ¿qué te pongo de beber?

—Whiskey— dije automáticamente. Se había convertido en mi opción con los años.

Me sirvió rápidamente un vaso lleno, apartando el dinero que le di. Suspiré pesadamente pero decidí aceptar su amabilidad. Creo que la amabilidad era también hacia él. No era ni de cerca tan testarudo como mi hermana, ella nunca tomaría nada que le ofrecieran.

La multitud comenzó a disminuir bastante durante nuestra charla así que ya no estaba tan ocupado. Decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él:

—Emmett, por casualidad no sabrás de algún sitio en el que necesiten a alguien, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a limpiar la barra con un trapo, sin siquiera mirarme. Podría decir que mantenía la mirada baja a propósito pero no entendí por qué:

—¿Ya estás buscando trabajo?

—No puedo esperar que todo el mundo me dé lo que necesito— le dije antes de darle un trago a mi bebida —Tengo que trabajar

—Es verdad— murmuró frotándose la nuca —Bueno, de hecho, yo podría…

—No— le corté antes de que pudiera terminar la frase —No puedo tomar tu dinero y vivir aquí también, en especial con descuento.

—De verdad, me vendría bien tu ayuda— intentó mentir.

Comencé a protestar pero oí a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de mí:

—De hecho, Emmett, me vendría bien esa ayuda. Perdí a alguien esta semana— dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Mientras me giraba casi me ahogo de la impresión. El indio de la noche anterior estaba allí, vestido con buen gusto, llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris y el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Por un lado, parecía tan fuera de lugar, pero por otro se notaba que estaba demasiado a gusto con su vida como para encajar. Le tenía mucha envidia por ese carácter tan sencillo que parecía tener.

—¿Eh? — dijo Emmett, sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo de verlo en el bar, vestido así. No era normal ver a un indio en un lugar público. Supongo que las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que me fui.

—Claro. Mi hombre, Paul, se mudó a Alaska para buscar fortuna— le explicó a mi cuñado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Emmett negó con la cabeza lentamente:

—Es una vida dura. No le envidio— sus ojos cambiaron al darse cuenta de algo. Lo mostraba todo en su cara. No me extrañaba que hubiera tratado de ocultarla antes —¿Dónde están mis modales? Jacob Black, este es mi cuñado: Jasper Whitlock.

—Ya nos hemos conocido— dijo Jacob amablemente —Jasper, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y charlamos sobre el trabajo?

Emmett se mostró sorprendido pero rápidamente se recuperó y sirvió dos whiskeys más, acercándomelos. Me giré lentamente y le pasé el otro vaso a Jacob. Me guió hasta una mesa en el rincón de la taberna. Estaba sorprendido de que nadie lo mirara con atención. La gente, de hecho, lo felicitaba.

—Sabía que necesitabas ayuda— me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

—Sin embargo, no te la he pedido— señalé

—Solo porque no me la pidieras específicamente no significa que no la necesites— respondió con un tono altivo de sabelotodo.

Suspiré, esto no iba a ninguna parte. No tenía sentido pelearse contra un muro:

—¿Cuál es el trabajo?

Regento una tienda de ultramarinos y un establo. Necesito a alguien para que limpie, haga los repartos, traslade mercancías, almacene, ese tipo de cosas. Si eres bueno con los animales puedes trabajar con ellos también, pero eso depende de ti— explicó y después se tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

—Es mecánico— me dije a mí mismo, bebiéndome el resto del líquido ámbar antes de sentarme lentamente.

—¿Quieres pensártelo ahora mismo?

Tenía una buena razón. Me pasé la mano por el pelo bruscamente:

—¿Cuál es el salario?

—Suficiente

Una camarera nos trajo otro whiskey para ambos. Miré a la barra desde donde Rosalie me saludaba con una sonrisa. Supongo que todo estaba perdonado así que levanté el vaso en respuesta. Suspiré pesadamente. Sabía que si no cogía ese trabajo tendría que decirle a Rose por qué no quería el trabajo de su marido. No estaba preparado para esa discusión.

—¿Cuándo te gustaría que empezara?

Juntó las manos y sonrió mientras decía:

—¡Excelente! ¿Qué tal si empiezas mañana?

Y así fue como empezó mi semana. Me mudé a la taberna, pagué un adelanto para un mes y puse a buen recaudo el resto del dinero que Carlisle me dio. Fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi mente, por así decir. Me quedé un poco para la comida pero Rose nunca me dejaría pagarla.

El trabajo en la tienda era lo que esperaba. Mecánico. Sin embargo, me mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día para no tener que pensar en _ella_ con _él_.

Pero no esperaba que los domingos fueran tan duros.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 12**

La tienda cerraba los domingos y no podía utilizar eso como excusa, por desgracia. Así que desayuné temprano con mi familia después de una invitación muy molesta por parte de la excesivamente entusiasta de mi hermana. Sabía que no debería haberme resistido tanto a la idea, pero de nuevo la casa me trajo recuerdos. También me convencido para ir a la iglesia con ellos.

Era una idea terrible.

Llegaba tarde ya que les dije que tenía que ocuparme de un par de cosas antes, lo que era una mentira. Sencillamente necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí. No estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de tanta gente. No de una manera tan normal. Me ponía demasiado nervioso.

Fui a la iglesia en silencio y me acomodé en un asiento de la última fila. No sabía porque esperaba que no estuvieran allí, pero por supuesto allí estaban. Era un pueblo pequeño, con no muchas iglesias. Además, ella siempre venía a esta. Fui un tonto por no imaginármelo antes.

En el banco centra estaba Bella vestida con sus mejores galas de domingo y con su hija en los brazos. Parecía, de hecho ambas lo parecían, muy serenas. A su lado estaba mi hijo, entreteniéndose con una bolita de papel. Era demasiado joven para que le importara realmente la iglesia pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en silencio. Y a su lado estaba el hombre que él consideraba su padre.

Mi pecho se encogió de dolor. Quería irme. Quería correr. Pero no podía dejarme hacerlo. Quería verlos. Quería ver que ella era feliz. Quería memorizar el cabello de Erin y la curva de su barbilla, la manera en que la luz brillaba en su piel. Quería memorizar su expresión encantada y sus ojos brillantes. Quería imaginarme sentado junto a él, y no junto a ese bastardo pelirrojo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la misa había terminado. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho. No podía enfrentarme a ellos juntos. Ahora no, aún no. Así que, rápidamente me escabullí de la iglesia y me fui a un rincón a esperar a mi familia, los cuales habían llegado a tiempo y se habían sentado al principio, como una buena familia sureña debía hacer.

Me apoyé contra la pared e inspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Me sentí como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿Escondiéndote de algo o de alguien? —preguntó una voz divertida. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con mi jefe.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Asistiendo a misa— se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero tú eres indio— dije por primera vez en voz alta. Por fortuna solo alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Mi padre fue _caddo_, pero mi madre era inglesa. Me eduqué en una de las mejores escuelas de Europa, así como mis hermanas, hasta que ella murió cuando tenía trece años— me informó.

—No lo sabía…

—No me habías preguntado— apuntó, apoyándose en la pared junto a mí. No parecía enfadado ni nada. Estaba contento de que tuviera la paciencia necesaria para tratarme. Sabía que no tenía el mejor temperamento —Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No me estoy escondiendo— mentí.

—Por favor, soy mucho más inteligente que eso— dijo con una sonrisa

—¿Entonces por qué me has preguntado si ya sabías la respuesta? —dije de forma seca, apretándome contra la pared.

—Porque es divertido verte avergonzado— se rió —Tendrás que aceptarlo antes o después, lo sabes.

—Eso no significa que quiera que sea pronto— le informé con un bufido

—Cobarde— me retó alzando la ceja

Abrí la boca para contestar pero mis padres eligieron ese momento para encontrarme. Mi madre se acercó primero, saludándome con un abrazo apretado. La abracé yo también, y la besé ligeramente antes de que se apartara.

—¡Ha sido un sermón precioso! Y hace un tiempo perfecto para la barbacoa de esta noche— dijo radiante de alegría.

—¿Barbacoa? —pregunté temeroso. Ya sabía que no había forma de escaparme de eso.

—¡Claro! Una vez al mes tenemos una barbacoa. Se ha hecho durante el último año o así. ¡Es estupendo! Todos los niños juegan juntos, compartimos recetas, incluso hay música y baile— dijo con entusiasmo. Sí, no había forma de salir de esta. Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el cuello.

—Bueno, señora Cullen, ya sabe que su comida es la mejor de todas— dijo Jacob como cumplido mientras se alejaba de la pared.

—¡Jacob! ¡Ni siquiera te había visto! ¡Lo siento! Perdona mi mala educación. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras él le tomaba su mano en forma de saludo. Le sonrió dulcemente. Supongo que mi jefe conocía a todo el mundo. Era molesto.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Siempre es un placer verlos a usted y al doctor— dijo Jacob, irradiaba simpatía mientras le estrechaba la mano a mi padrastro.

—Nos alegramos mucho cuando nos enteramos de su acuerdo con Jasper— dijo mi madre delicadamente. Me pregunto si estaba intentando no molestarme a mí o a Jacob con eso. Era más probable que estuviera intentando salvar mi ego.

—Yo también me alegré de contratarle. Es un muy buen trabajador y disfruto de su compañía.

—No debe estar mucho alrededor de él— dijo Rosalie en voz baja para ella, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que mi madre lo oyera. Esme le dedicó una mirada maligna, borrando la expresión sarcástica de su cara rápidamente.

Sinceramente no me molestó porque, francamente, llevaba razón.

—Bueno Jacob, espero de verdad verte esta noche— dijo mi madre, ignorando a mi hermana.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, me debería estar preparando. Que tengan una buena tarde— dijo antes de partir para su casa, el apartamento encima de la tienda. Quería seguirle pero sabía que no había manera de escaparme de la conversación que estaba a punto de tener.

—Así que, Jasper— comenzó mi madre mientras caminaba calle debajo de vuelta a la casa familiar —¿quieres que te prepare un plato o crees que tomarás una de esas fantásticas comidas que sirven en la taberna?

—No voy a ir— murmuré. Ya sabía que no me iba a escabullir de esto pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

—Jasper, has estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Tienes que venir. Tenemos que volverte a presentar al pueblo

Miré a Carlisle en busca de apoyo. Me lanzó una mirada que decía que estaba solo. No me habría sorprendido si no hubiera tenido esa discusión con ella esta mañana.

—Madre, todos saben quién soy. Preferiría no estar allí para escuchar todos los cotilleos sobre mí. Déjales que lo hagan a mis espaldas.

—¡No van a cotillear en frente de ti! —dijo con un bufido —Jasper, tienes que demostrar que estás por encima de este sin sentido. Cometiste un error pero eran tiempos difíciles y…

—Madre, por favor— rogué suavemente. Para entonces ya estábamos en frente de la taberna. Rosalie y Emmett habían entrado, dejándome con mi tortura. No les culpaba. Ojalá también pudiera haberme escabullido de esta conversación.

—Vendrás esta noche y es definitivo. Ahora, ¿quieres que una de las cocineras te prepare un pastel o prefieres que lo haga yo para llevarlo en tu nombre? —dijo. Sabía que estaba perdido. No tenía sentido intentarlo más.

—Pastel de melocotón, por favor— dije secamente mientras me miraba los pies.

—¡Justo lo que pensaba! Te veré esta noche, cariño— dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Miré a Carlisle quien sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Esme era una de las mujeres contra las que no podías ganar, jamás.

—Me sentía como una rareza. Como un fenómeno extraño al que hubiera que mirar fijamente. Había otros veteranos allí, sabía que tenía que haberlos. ¿Por qué yo era tan especial? Me preguntaba mientras caminaba entre la multitud congregada.

—Ah, sí. Porque era el adolescente estúpido que fecundo a su amada y la dejó sin más durante cinco años para volver y encontrarse que está casada con otro hombre. Era un motivo de gran entretenimiento en los círculos de cotilleo. Podía oír los susurros mientras pasaba y era difícil no volverse y gritar.

Y esto solo había sido una noche. Bella había tenido que lidiar con ello durante años.

De nuevo, como un idiota, me sorprendí al verlos allí. Bella llevaba un plato mientras Edward sostenía a su hija en un brazo y sujetaba la mano de mi hijo con el otro. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y puedo decir que estaba esforzándose por no mirar en mi dirección. Decidí ponérselo más fácil y escabullirme a una mesa más lejana. Me senté y reposé la cabeza entre las manos, suspirando pesadamente de frustración.

Sabía que teníamos que aguantarnos con el otro. Sabía que teníamos que vernos. Pero, ¿podía hacerlo? ¿Quería hacerlo? Al menos ella había seguido adelante de alguna manera. Pero, mis heridas seguían abiertas aún.

—¿Una noche dura? —me preguntó una chica mientras colocaba una bebida delante de mí. Parecía té. La reconocí como una de las camareras de la taberna, pero no estaba seguro de su nombre. Apenas me había fijado en nadie últimamente. Estaba demasiado metido en mí mismo.

—Ya lo creo


	13. Capítulo 13

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo**** 13**

—Eso pasa— dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica morena.

—Les pasa más a unos que a otros— murmuré, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. Pero aún la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Puso cara de preocupación y después sonrió radiante:

—Quizás una cenita cambie tu humor…

Parecía tan alegre, totalmente opuesta a mí. Tenía que alejarme de todo eso, al menos por un momento:

—Quizás…— fue todo lo que contesté antes de levantarme y encaminarme a la mesa de la comida en el centro de la fiesta.

No tenía hambre pero me sentía como un tonto estando allí parado sin hacer nada. Así que cogí un plato y comencé a llenarlo para parecer ocupado. La selección era amplia y estaba llena de especialidades sureñas, no es que me interesaran. Finalmente decidí decantarme por un trozo del pastel de mi madre. Al menos sabía que estaría bueno si decidía comer en algún momento.

—Perdona— dijo una vocecita a mi lado. Miré hacia abajo y me quedé congelado en el momento —¿Ese es el pastel de la abuela Esme? —preguntó Erin, ignorando mi expresión sorprendida.

Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que me estaba haciendo una pregunta y que estaba esperando una respuesta. Me aclaré la garganta y salí de mi aturdimiento:

—Sí que lo es.

—¿Puedes partirme un trozo, por favor? —preguntó con sus inocentes ojos azules, que podían encantar a cualquiera. Iba a ser muy peligroso con esos ojos cuando creciera: iba a ser muy bueno con las chicas.

—EJ, no, cariño. No molestes a este buen hombre— dijo Bella mientras cogía a mi hijo en brazos. Casi como si lo estuviera protegiendo. ¿De verdad sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de mí?

—Bella, no, espera, por favor. No me está molestando— dije con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Sus brillantes ojos marrones destellaron ligeramente bajo la sutil luz del farol. Parecía asustada y odiaba que fuera por mi culpa. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ahora no, Jasper— murmuró comenzando a ponerse roja. Siempre se ponía de ese color cuando estaba disgustada, asustada o dolorida. No estaba seguro de qué le pasaba ahora mismo. Probablemente las tres.

—¿Qué, mamá? —preguntó el niño, que parecía completamente confundido. No había hecho nada malo y no entendía por qué le estaban regañando.

—No, cariño, estoy hablando con él— dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos fijos en el suelo todo el tiempo.

—¿Tu nombre también es Jasper? — preguntó emocionadísimo. Aparentemente lo más emocionante del mundo era conocer a alguien con el mismo nombre que tú. Pero, supongo que para él era especialmente conocer a un adulto. Si él supiera…

No pude evitar sonreírle. Era tan pequeño y tan dulce.

—Claro que sí—contesté más radiante de lo que realmente sentía. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me borró en el acto cuando vi al doctor de pelo castaño aproximarse.

—¿Todo en orden, amor? — preguntó, mirándome con nerviosismo. No le podía culpar por estar nervioso. Yo también lo habría estado si estuvieran invertidos los papeles. Yo era el hombre que amenazaba con llevarse toda su felicidad. De todos modos, lo haría si pudiera.

—Todo bien— murmuré como respuesta a su pregunta —Me estaba marchando ya, de todas formas.

—Jasper— dijo Bella con voz suplicante, pero yo ya me iba. No quería oírlo. No creía que nada de lo que pudiera decir importara lo más mínimo en este momento.

Caminé rápido para alejarme de la iglesia y rodeé las tiendas. No tenía la menor idea de a dónde me dirigía. Me alejé de la casa de mis padres y de la taberna. En algún momento tendría que volver, aunque no es que quisiera.

_Amor_. La había llamado amor. Pues claro. Ella era su amor. Estaban casados, era normal. Solo era un clavo más en mi ataúd, nada más.

Saqué el anillo de oro del bolsillo de mi vaquero y me senté en el suelo lleno de suciedad. No sabía dónde estaba y no me importaba. No importaba.

Ella no iba a volver nunca a mí. Ni siquiera quería que nuestro hijo me hablara.

Cogí el anillo y lo lancé hacia atrás violentamente. No podía mirarlo más. Ya no lo quería. Solo era otro recordatorio de una vida que ya no iba a tener.

—Supongo que la comida no ha ayudado— dijo una vocecita detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me molesté en girarme mientras respondí a sus palabras.

—Supongo que no

—Es un anillo bastante caro como para tirarlo por ahí— contestó la chica dulcemente mientras se sentaba junto a mí, con las piernas extendidas delante de ella. Intentó devolverme el anillo pero me negué a cogerlo de sus manos. Me negué incluso a mirarlo y a mirarla.

—No lo quiero. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? —murmuré mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas estaban ahí, brillantes y centelleantes, solo para atormentarme, pensé.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió al deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas y le quedaba grande.

—Soy Alice, por cierto

—Jasper

—Ya lo sé—dijo con una dulce y tintineante vocecita

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? — contesté sarcásticamente. Por alguna razón su dulzura me ponía sencillamente de los nervios. Sabía que no era por ella. Ella estaba siendo amable. Era yo.

Mi veneno no la detuvo ni por un segundo:

—Emmett es mi primo. Trabajo en el Oso Pardo. A veces soy camarera pero la mayoría del tiempo soy una de las cocineras.

—Ah…—fue mi inteligente respuesta

—¿Por qué estás sentado en el medio de un callejón en mitad de la noche? — preguntó con una voz demasiado alegre

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas ya— murmuré —Todo el mundo parece saberlo.

—Lo saben. Pero me preguntaba si tenías una razón especial esta vez— respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En qué momento se han vuelto todos tan condenadamente entrometidos?

—Siempre lo han sido. Eres de un pueblo pequeño. Deberías estar acostumbrado a estas alturas— señaló

—Quizá sea yo, entonces— contesté en voz baja

—No están todos en tu contra, ¿lo sabes? No tienen mala intención en realidad. Simplemente no están acostumbrados a tener un cotilleo tan jugoso del que hablar. Pronto se les olvidará y seguirán a lo suyo— dijo mirando al cielo mientras hablaba.

Me giré y busqué su cara. Era auténtica y dulce. Era la primera vez que la veía de verdad. Era una chica pequeñita con una piel pálida y cremosa que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Sus ojos eran grandes, con largas pestañas negras y se asemejaban a la forma de los ojos de un gato. Sus iris, de color verdoso, parecían bailar con la luz, brillando con alegría. Sus labios carnosos esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía no tener nadie en el mundo a quien le importara. Me preguntaba como se sentía.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunté suavemente

—Dieciocho

—Demasiado sabia para ser tan joven— dije sarcásticamente

—No tan sabia en cosas del mundo como en cosas de cotilleos— rió antes de levantarse—si fuera tú, no les dejaría que me molestaran tanto. Las cosas mejorarán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté mientras me levantaba

—Sencillamente lo sé— sonrió abiertamente, dándose golpecitos en la frente—Gracias por el anillo—y con eso me estampó un beso firme en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, dejándome atónito y sin palabras.

Era el primer beso que recibía en casi cinco años y la mejilla aún me ardía por el contacto. De alguna forma, me las arreglé para llegar hasta la olla y prepararme un plato de comida antes de volver a la taberna. Era la primera noche en una semana que me iba a la cama completamente sobrio.

Era una sensación extraña. No estoy seguro de si me gustaba o no. Estar sobrio o el beso, si vamos al caso.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 14**

—Buenos días, Jasper— Alice me sonrió dulcemente. Era la tercera mañana que me servía el desayuno. Y esta mañana ni siquiera lo había pedido. Sencillamente me lo trajo.

—Jamón, tostada con mantequilla, tomates cortados en tiras y café. ¿Quieres algo más? —dijo limpiándose las manos en el delantal blanco que tenía atado a la cintura.

Aún llevaba el anillo de oro. No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. Supongo que al menos alguien le estaba dando buen uso. Mejor que perderlo en un agujero de mi bolsillo.

—No, gracias— dije educadamente. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero no estoy seguro de lo convincente que fue. Me parecía demasiado duro sonreír. Solía ser tan fácil.

—Dime algo antes de irte hoy, por favor. Tengo que verte—ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de girar rápidamente sobre los talones y encaminarse a la cocina.

—De acuerdo—le dije a su espalda. Al menos era una buena vista.

Tenía curiosidad y estaba ligeramente nervioso acerca de lo que querría. No era que tuviera que pagar, aunque había intentado ajustar la cena y la cuenta abierta todos los días con Rosalie o con Emmett. Le había estado dejando a Alice una buena propina cuando me servía. Supongo que podía ser sobre eso. Quizá era demasiado o muy poco. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera tan directa. Aunque tampoco parecía tímida. O podía ser por el anillo.

Me terminé el desayuno bastante deprisa y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina. Tenía que entrar y no sabía que hacer. Levanté el puño para llamar pero la puerta se abrió de repente un segundo antes de que mi mano tocara la madera.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y saltó hacia atrás un poco.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —dijo con una risita sin aliento

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte—dije en forma de breve disculpa. Me sorprendí mirándola fijamente. No estaba seguro de por qué pero eso me hizo sentirme aún más nervioso. Me aclaré la garganta y me miré los pies antes de hablar.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí, de hecho, sí. Emmett quería que fuera a comprarle unas cosas a Jacob y esperaba que me dejaras ir contigo y que entregaras las provisiones después.

Vaya, eso no era lo que esperaba, pensé para mí. Sin embargo, tenía bastante sentido. No sabía por qué estaba nervioso antes.

—Claro, a mí me parece bien. Estaba a punto de irme. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Me sonrió:

—Déjame decirle a Rose que me voy

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder ella ya había vuelto a la cocina. No estaba seguro de dónde debía esperarla. ¿Aquí? ¿En la puerta? ¿Fuera? Me sentí como un idiota mientras intentaba decidirme. No sabía donde meterme.

Estaba a punto de decidir que esperaría fuera cuando por fin salió de la cocina. Ya no llevaba el delantal y me di cuenta de que parecía mucho más niña sin él. Aún era guapa, de todas formas.

Sentí un ataque de culpa corriendo por mis venas al pensarlo. Bella era la guapa. La única.

No sabía por qué le era tan leal. No quería serlo. No había necesidad, para el caso. Bella ya no me quería. Aún así, era difícil de borrar la extraña combinación de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Rabia, culpa, tristeza y confusión. Intenté empujarlas hacia dentro pero seguían saliendo a la superficie.

—Estoy lista—dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos enmarañados.

—Claro—murmuré mientras salía fuera a la mañana primaveral de Texas. Ya hacia calor y el aire era denso. No iba a hacer más que aumentar la temperatura. Ya lo veía.

—Gracias por esperarme. Pensé que sería agradable ir con alguien— dijo encantadoramente mientras sus brazos se movían con gracilidad al caminar. Iba a paso rápido y le era fácil mantener el ritmo de mis largos pasos. Era raro para una mujer.

—Agradable…—respondí, aún demasiado perdido en mis propios pensamientos para tener una conversación real.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó amablemente.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —me sonrojé tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca. Me moría por hacerlas volver.

Soltó una risita y se paró para mirarme. Sus profundos ojos verdes se detuvieron en mí:

—¿Preferirías que fuera mala?

—No, claro que no— contesté rápidamente, avergonzado. Sabía que me estaba provocando y parecía que lo estaba haciendo de la peor de las maneras. Odiaba ser tan inseguro. Alice me descolocaba. Aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, avanzando un poco por delante de mí.

—Todo el mundo merece ser tratado amablemente y con respeto, sin importar su pasado, Jasper.

—No eres como la mayoría de las chicas— dije suavemente, hablándole principalmente a su espalda. Su larga cabellera negra oscilaba con cada paso.

—¿Y eso es algo malo o bueno? —preguntó mirándome de reojo. Sus preciosos labios rosas dibujaban una sonrisita.

—Algo bueno— dije encogiéndome de hombros, aún detrás de ella. No intenté alcanzarla. No estaba seguro de si quería mirarla directamente mientras hablábamos.

—Sólo considero que todo el mundo merece un amigo, eso es todo— se encogió de hombros mirando de nuevo hacia delante mientras hablaba.

—Debería presentarte a una… amiga mía. Estoy seguro de que necesita a una amiga como tú—comenté casi para mí mismo, pensando en la preciosa madre de mi hijo. Aún me sentía fatal por haberla dejado en tan mal momento. En el momento en que más me necesitaba. En ese punto le hubiera servido cualquiera, estoy seguro.

—De hecho, Bella y yo somos buenas amigas. Comemos juntas al menos una vez a la semana—contestó Alice. Ni siquiera había tenido que decir su nombre. Supongo que no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo. Aún así, me sorprendió.

Me callé por respuesta y observé como entró prácticamente bailando en la tienda. Quería acribillarla a preguntas pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar y sabía que no era el mejor momento ya que estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? —le preguntó Jacob a Alice nada más entrar.

Emmett quería que recogiera unas cuantas cosas por él ya que hoy no trabaja. Dijo que podía darte el dinero mañana con la entregar normal o que podías venir esta noche a por él, si quieres—respondió Alice mientras le pasaba un trozo de papel doblado.

Jacob cogió la lista y asintió mientras la leía.

—Que me lo dé mañana

—¡Ah! Si te parece bien, ¿puede hacer la entrega Jasper? Hoy solo estamos las chicas y algunas de las cosas pesan bastante—añadió Alice con una voz encantadora que habría convencido a cualquiera de cualquier cosa.

—Para eso está aquí—sonrió Jacob—Danos un rato y cargaremos esto en el carro por ti.

Fue necesaria casi una hora para que colocaran todas las cosas que ella quería en el carro. Me estaba matando el hecho de no poder preguntarle lo que quería mientras daba vueltas por la tienda, cogiendo lo que quería comprar. Decidí mantener la boca cerrada y preguntarle cuando estuviéramos solos. La acorralaría si era preciso. Había ciertas cosas que tenía que saber.

—¿Quieres que Jasper entregue la mercancía mañana también? —preguntó Jacob mientras cargaba las últimas cosas. Probablemente debería haberme importado que hablara de mí como si yo no estuviera pero no quería gastar mi energía en eso. Al menos no era brusco en ese sentido.

—Claro. Sería genial. ¿Hacia la hora de comer?

—Más o menos. Quizá una hora o así antes—contestó Jacob con su tono de negocios.

—Perfecto—dijo Alice dulcemente mientras subía al carro—Jasper, ¿vienes? —me llamó sacándome de mi mundo

Asentí y rápidamente trepé a la parte delantera para conducir. Tomé las riendas y espoleé a los caballos. El carro estaba tan lleno de cosas que iba lentísimo.

Alice se volvió de repente hacia mí con una extraña mirada en los ojos:

—No te voy a decir nada que Bella no quiere que te diga.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo ****15**

—¿Qué? —solté, impresionado de que lo supiera. ¿Era tan obvio?

—He dicho que no te voy a contar nada que Bella no quiera que sepas. Estoy segura de que tienes algunas preguntas y es normal. Yo también las tendría. Así que, adelante, pregunta. Solo quería avisarte antes—me dijo con un ademán de la mano, instándome a continuar.

Tardé un poco en recomponerme. Decidí empezar con las preguntas seguras y a partir de ahí seguir. Podría obtener más información de esa manera.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Bella?

—Justo después de que tuviera a EJ. Me mudé con mis tíos cuando mi madre murió. Rosalie y Emmett estaban empezando y él me llevo a verla. Bella estaba en su casa a todas horas. En seguida hicimos amistad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos parecían un poco distantes —Aún lo comentamos a veces cuando nos reunimos para comer todas las semanas.

Bueno, ya me había contestado la siguiente pregunta de cómo se conocieron y de repente me di cuenta del triste detalle:

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre

—No pasa nada— dijo con un suspiro —Bella me ayudó muchísimo para superarlo. Me entendía… —dejó caer Alice con una sonrisa. Pasado un segundo volvió a hablar —Siguiente pregunta

—¿De verdad la ves al menos una vez a la semana?

—Todos los sábados. A veces Esme…

—¿Mi madre? —pregunté interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera haber empezado.

—Sí, tu madre —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente —A veces ella cuida a los niños mientras comemos juntas. La ayudo en la casa con algunas tareas, jugamos o cosemos —explicó —Si los niños están, yo los cuido para que ella pueda terminar lo que tenga que hacer más rápidamente y después podemos salir de picnic si el tiempo es agradable.

—¿Cómo es Erin? —me sorprendí al preguntarlo.

Alice se rió con dulzura:

—Es una cosita preciosa. También es un hombrecito. Coquetearía con una pared de ladrillo si creyera que podría salirse con la suya. Normalmente, se sale con la suya, de hecho. ¡Y es muy inteligente! No puede esperar para ir al colegio el año que viene. Quiere ser médico como su… —se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de su error —Lo siento —El arrepentimiento de sus ojos era fácilmente visible mientras hablaba.

—Está bien. Su padre. Quiere ser como su padre y me doy cuenta de que ese no soy yo —dije

—Jasper…—comenzó, obviamente sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se responde a eso? No creo que hubiera nada…

—No, Alice, está bien. Puede ser mi hijo pero sé que no soy su padre. Solo desearía que Bella quisiera que formara parte de su vida —dije en voz baja, triste.

—No es que ella no te quiera cerca de él. Simplemente no sabe cómo hacerlo. Es duro, ¿sabes? Para ti, para ella. Pero sería aún más duro para EJ. Cuando Bella, cuando ambos estéis preparados encontraréis una forma de hacerlo— respondió, colocando su mano encima de la mía y apretándola ligeramente.

Me detuve en frente del Oso Pardo y me giré para mirarla:

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

—Lo sé— asintió con la cabeza y su mirada irradiaba una seguridad que era difícil discutir con ella.

—Eso espero— suspiré pesadamente y dejé las riendas —En marcha, vamos a coger las cosas

Empezaba a hacer calor fuera, mucho calor. El calor húmedo me estaba dejando gotitas de sudor en el pecho, en el cuello y en la cara al cargar las cosas dentro. Alice me ayudaba llevando los objetos pequeños pero estaba empezando a ponerse roja, así que le dije que entrara y nos preparara algo frío para beber. Esto nos iba a llevar un buen rato y no quería que se desmayara por el calor. Sin pensarlo mucho me quité la camisa.

Me acababa de echar un pesado saco de patatas al hombro cuando oí un suspiro:

—¡Por Dios!

Alice estaba allí de pie con dos vasos de limonada en las manos. Tenía la cara de un rojo intenso y la boca abierta. Dejé caer el saco en ese momento y salté del carro:

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado por si estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con mi padre como para saber que no se necesitaba demasiado para desmayarse, sobre todo una mujer tan frágil como Alice.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —tartamudeó con la vista fija en el suelo mientras me pasaba uno de los vasos. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de qué es lo que le había sorprendido. O mejor, que le había disgustado. Mis cicatrices.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera lo he pensado. Nadie quiere verlas —murmuré mientras me ponía rápidamente la camisa. Me di la vuelta después de colocar el vaso en el carro. No podía ni mirarla. Estaba demasiado avergonzado —Soy horrible —murmuré mientras me apresuraba en abotonar la tela. Sentí unos delicados dedos subir por mi espina dorsal, provocando un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo por el contacto.

—No, claro que no. Eres hermoso.

Suspiré. Sentí sus dedos apartarse en seguida. Me giré para mirarla, para ver su reacción, pero ya había vuelto dentro. No sabía que le hubiera podido decir de todas maneras. Me sentí mal por haberla hecho sentir vergüenza. Era una buena mujer y no merecía sentirse así por ninguna razón.

Me apresuré para terminar de colocar el resto de las cosas en el almacén. Decidí que cuando terminara tenía que hacer algo para aliviar su mente. Había muy pocas personas en mi vida y las necesitaba a cada una de ellas, incluyéndola.

Fui a la cocina y empujé la puerta lentamente. Dentro estaba Alice, así como otras dos mujeres que no conocía. Alice estaba ocupada haciendo algo, la harina cubría sus manos y tenía la nariz cubierta de polvo. Tosí para atraer su atención, no queriendo mirarla demasiado. Giró la cabeza, así como las otras dos mujeres. Se ruborizó al instante cuando me vio. Esto iba a ser más difícil que lo que me hubiera gustado

—Solo quería decirte que he terminado todo —comencé, pensando que era la forma más fácil de empezar.

—Perfecto —asintió mirándose los pies. Las otras mujeres aún me miraban a mí. No parecían de buen humor, por alguna razón. No sabía por qué. No les había hecho nada.

—¿Necesitas algo más de mí mientras estoy aquí? —me ofrecí

—No, ya te he apartado de tu trabajo demasiado por hoy — se mordió el labio antes de mirarme —Gracias

—Sin problema. Es mi trabajo —contesté, tratando de aliviar su mente. Sin embargo, no parecía funcionar y frunció el entrecejo mientras se giraba hacia el gran bol para mezclar. Me pasé la mano por la cara, sintiéndome más idiota con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía por donde empezar con ella. No sabía donde estaba con ella. Decidí hacer algo pequeño. Quería que supiera que quería verla de nuevo sin tener que decirlo explícitamente.

—¿Alice?

—¿Sí? — contestó con mirada esperanzada

—Mañana para desayunar, ¿qué te parece bacon y galletas?

Su gesto huraño se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza profusamente:

—Suena bien. Supongo que entonces te veré mañana, Jasper.

—Así que, ¿Alice Brandon? —preguntó Jacob cuando volví a la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunté mientras me ponía el delantal y cogía una escoba de un rincón.

—Es una mujer estupenda —contestó con una sonrisa —Joven, dulce, buena cocinera, viene de una familia respetable. Sin mencionar lo atractiva que es…

—Jacob, por favor —alcé los ojos al cielo —¿Desde cuándo haces de celestina? Pareces mi madre —le dije, con la esperanza de callarle. Debería haber sabido lo equivocado que estaba al pretender hacer algo así.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido porque tu madre es una persona estupenda —dijo con una molesta sonrisa. Quería darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Eres idiota —murmuré mientras barría.

—Claro, claro. Eso dices ahora. Espera y versa —dijo con otra sonrisa y se marchó a la parte de atrás, por fortuna.

Una vez más, me recordé que no estaba bien golpear al jefe.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo**** 16**

Me fui a la cama pensando varias cosas. Alice y sus palabras de esta tarde. Jacob y sus teorías. Pero principalmente, en Bella. Siempre en Bella.

No me debería haber sorprendido soñar con ella. Había estado teniendo sueños con ella, de una manera o de otra, durante años. Aunque las últimas dos semanas habían sido pesadillas. Supongo que estaba sorprendido de que éste fuera solo un recuerdo.

_Era una noche de verano. Una tormenta __se preparaba fuera y eso alteraba a todo el mundo por alguna razón. A Charlie, el padre de Bella y el sheriff de este pueblecito, le llamaron mientras estaba en una cena en nuestra casa. Aparentemente, el robo de ganado estaba siendo frecuente a las afueras del pueblo y querían que fuera a ver qué pasaba. A los bandidos, también les buscaban en otros tres condados y habían causado muchos problemas._

—_Carlisle, ¿te importaría cuidar de Bella hasta que termine? Parece que el tiempo va a estar inestable y no quiero que esté en casa sola —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa._

—_Por supuesto que no. Bella siempre es bienvenida aquí. No te preocupes por anda —le aseguró mi padre._

_Bella y yo nos sonreímos. Sabíamos que pasaríamos bastante tiempo juntos esta noche. No habíamos hecho pública nuestra relación aún pero creo que su padre lo sabía. Nunca quería que estuviéramos solos, si podía evitarlo. En ese momento llevábamos seis meses juntos. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil ocultar nuestros __sentimientos. Muy pronto tendríamos que decírselo a todo el mundo._

—_Gracias, Carlisle —se acercó a Bella y la besó en la frente —Pórtate bien._

—_Siempre lo hago —dijo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse seria —Cuídate._

—_Siempre lo hago —le sonrió antes de marcharse. Esperé hasta que estuve seguro de que Charlie se había ido antes de hablar._

—_He terminado. __¿Me disculpáis? —le pregunté a mi madre._

_Esbozó una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Una sonrisa que cada vez utilizaba más últimamente:_

—_Claro_

—_Iba a darme un paseo por el jardín antes de que el tiempo empeore. Bella, ¿te importaría acompañarme?_

_Bella miró a mi madre rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Esbozó una preciosa sonrisa:_

—_Me encantaría_

—_Vosotros dos, divertíos y no est__éis fuera mucho tiempo —gritó mi madre cuando estábamos a medio camino entre la puerta y ellos. Estábamos encantados de estar solos._

—_Sí, señora— contestamos al mismo tiempo mientras sal__íamos por la puerta. Me cogió de la mano y salió disparada en una frenética carrera hacia los árboles. Me reí mientras la adelantaba y tiraba de ella._

_El huerto era uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Aromático y lleno de flores. Siempre hermoso, incluso durante el mortífero invierno en el que los árboles estaban desnudos. __Sin embargo, todo estaba verde ahora, todos y cada uno de los árboles._

_Bella __se detuvo de repente y me empujó contra un árbol, aplastándose contra mí. Rodeé su cintura inmediatamente con los brazos mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Posó sus labios en los míos, cubriendo mi boca de besos apasionados. No pude evitar gemir con su dulce boca._

—_Dios, ¡cuánto he extrañado esto! — gimió separándose un poco de mis labios, antes de volver a atacarlos._

—_No eres la única — le sonreí pícaramente antes de cogerla en brazos. Rodeó mi cintura con las piernas y la apoyé contra la gruesa corteza del nogal. La deseaba demasiado pero sabía que no podíamos hacerlo así. __Tendríamos que esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados. __Apreté mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo, borrando ese pensamiento. Lo único en lo que quería pensar eran su boca y sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a deslizarse por la parte trasera de mis pantalones._

—_Bella… — dije en un tono de aviso_

_Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza antes de volver a mi cabello:_

—_¿Qué? —preguntó guiñándome un ojo inocentemente. Pero yo la conocía bien._

—_No deberías hacer eso…_

—_¿Por qué no? —dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa. _

Juguetonamente, mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior, succionándolo con su boca lujuriosa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal e involuntariamente apreté la cadera contra ella. Era como si tuviera vida propia.

—_No estamos casados_

—_¿Y? __—dijo deslizando la lengua por mi oreja. Mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo —Calla y bésame, Jasper._

_Gruñí levemente antes de atacar su cuello, provocándole la risa y que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. __Devoraba su piel con ansia, lamiéndola y besándola. __Todo mi cuerpo estaba apretado contra el suyo. Podia sentir incluso los latidos de su corazón._

—_Me encanta sentirte así — murmuré contra su piel._

—_Mm… __Jasper… — gimió mi nombre con la voz rota. Acerqué la mano a su pecho, muriéndome por tocarla. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la oí decir:_

—_¿Jasper?_

—_¿Qué? Lo siento… —murmuré avergonzado, volviendo a colocar la mano en su cintura mientras me ponía rojo._

—_No, eso no, tonto. Está empezando a llover — dijo riendo. En vez de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, reparé en lo que no había dicho. No le importaba que le tocara los pechos. Lo deseaba tanto…Eran tan…Suspiré, sacándome de aquellos pensamientos. Tenía que calmarme antes de entrar._

—_Vamos, antes de que nos mojemos mucho —dije, poniéndola en el suelo._

_Más tarde, esa misma noche, todos estábamos en el salón, en frente del fuego. El tiempo se había vuelto totalmente desapacible y la potente lluvia golpeaba la casa. Estábamos todos allí, pasando el rato. Mi padrastro y yo leíamos mientras mi madre y bella trabajaban juntas en una colcha.__ La habían estado cosiendo juntas desde el baile de mi cumpleaños. Estaba lleno de recuerdos de aquello. __Como la tela de los manteles y cosas así. Era adorable. Me encantaba. Rosalie estaba adulándose como de costumbre y se arreglaba el cabello. __No estaba seguro de qué se estaba haciendo._

—_¡Doctor! — gritó alguien desde la puerta principal. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en llamar. Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que era Sam Uley, el ayudante del sheriff, quien entró. —Doctor, venga rápido. __Es el sheriff… ¡Le han disparado!_

_Bella soltó un gritó ahogado mientras mi padre se levantaba de la silla. __Se me cayó el libro de las manos y corrí inmediatamente al lado de Bella_

—_¡Llévale al estudio! Jasper, saca a Bella de aquí. No tiene que ver esto. Llévala a tu habitación._

_Abrió la boca para protestar al tiempo que echaba hacia delante. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ningún sitio la sujeté entre mis brazos. La llevé arriba, mientras pataleaba y gritaba. La dejé caer en la cama con un ruido sordo._

—_¡Tengo que verle!_

—_Bella, lo único que vas a hacer es estorbar. D__éjales trabajar —dije arrodillándome delante de ella_

_Asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. Bella alargó los brazos hacia mí y yo la tomé entre los míos, apretándola contra mi pecho. La acuné dulcemente y enterré la cara en su cabello._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Y la lluvia no cesó. Bella sollozó hasta dormirse en mi regazo. No podía dejarla. Después de lo que parecieron horas, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bella levantó la cabeza como un resorte, abriendo los ojos y comenzando a temblar._

_Carlisle abrió la puerta con la camisa cubierta de sangre y los ojos tristes:_

—_Lo siento… He hecho todo lo posible_

_Bella chilló y s__e liberó de mí. Corrió y esquivó a Carlisle, precipitándose hacia las escaleras:_

—_¿Papá? __¿Papá, dónde estás? — estaba ida y no veía nada. Hasta que vio la horrible escena delante de ella._

_Charlie yacía sobre la mesa con los ojos medio abiertos. Le faltaba parte del hombre y había sangre por todas partes. Al mirarle supe que no había nada que Carlisle pudiera haber hecho. Simplemente lo intentó por Bella. __La chica cayó desplomada al suelo llorando._

_Traté de levantarla, intenté reconfortarla pero se escap__ó de mis brazos. Salió disparada hacia la puerta, tratando de alejarse de la escena que acababa de ver. Corrí tras ella, sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía._

_Fui directo al huerto y casi me tropecé con ella. Había corrido por el fango y la lluvia había empapado sus ropas. Me arrodillé ante ella, sin saber qué hacer._

—_Lo siento, Bella._

—_No puede haber muerto, no puede —lloró con las manos sobre la cara_

—_Todo __va a ir bien —traté de decirle. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y me miró furiosa._

—_¿Bien? ¿Cómo, Jasper? __¿Cómo va a ir bien?_

—_Bella, haremos que vaya bien. Por favor. — le rogué, sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Parecía tan destrozada —Te quiero_

—_Yo también te quiero_

_La tomé entre mis brazos y la apoyé en mí. No me importaba la lluvia. La besé con firmeza, dándole todo lo que tenía._

—_Jasper, no me abandones nunca…_

Me desperté jadeando y sin respiración. El dolor me estaba matando. Esto fue peor que cualquier pesadilla que hubiera tenido. fue un año después cuando partí al ejército, haciendo la única cosa que esa noche me pidió que no hiciera. Lo único que prometí no hacer jamás.

No la merecía entonces y no la merezco ahora. Miré al reloj y me pasé la mano por la cara. Aún era pronto pero decidí levantarme. Tenía un desayuno al que acudir.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Regreso al hogar**

Viszed: gracias por tu comentario

Espero que este capítulo te guste! Parece que Alice y Jasper están cada vez más cerca! Aunque hay sorpresa final…

Y a los demás que leen, gracias por seguir la historia

**Capítulo 17**

Me afeité con cuidado, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararme. No tenía prisa. El sol empezaba a salir y sabía que me había levantado treinta minutos antes de lo normal.

Me puse los pantalones y una camisa de manga larga aunque sabía, incluso antes de bajar las escaleras, que iba a ser otro día caluroso. Parecía que era el único en la taberna, exceptuando a Alice que estaba apoyada contra la barra, con aspecto de aburrimiento. Inmediatamente se enderezó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te has levantado pronto —comentó acercándose para saludarme

—No podía dormir —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Elegí la mesa de siempre y me senté. Me estaba convirtiendo en un animal de hábitos. Era algo que el ejército me había enseñado. Hacía que fuera más fácil lidiar con algunas cosas. Necesitaba el orden ahora mismo.

—¿Aún quieres beicon y galletas? —preguntó con demasiado entusiasmo. De hecho, era bastante adorable.

—Sí, por favor. Y, ¿Alice? —dije mientras se volvía para volverse a la cocina.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy? —dije antes de que me diera cuenta de que las palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca. De alguna forma salieron solas. Mi cerebro trabajaba en mi contra.

—De acuerdo. Dame unos minutos. ¿Quieres café?

—Negro, por favor.

Asintió antes de volar hacia la cocina. Sonreí para mis adentros y eché hacia atrás en la silla, esperando a que acabara.

Bella ya no me quería, aunque yo lo hiciera. Sin embargo, parecía importarle a Alice. Me gustaba. Es decir, no era nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía por Bella pero estaba convencido de que nadie sería igual que ella jamás. Ni de lejos. Pero estaría bien tener algún tipo de compañía.

Me sentí un poco culpable por pensar eso. Casi me sentía como si estuviera utilizando a Alice. Pero… no sabía que más hacer. Tenía que superarlo y esta parecía la mejor forma. Y parecía que ella también estaba dispuesta.

Alice volvió minutos después con una bandeja de comida. Beicon, galletas, mantequilla, mermelada, fruta fresca, una cafetera, dos platos, tenedores y hasta servilletas. No pude evitar reírme.

—¿No te has excedido un poco?

—Al final nos lo comeremos todo.

—Mi madre y tú estáis tratando de hacerme engordar— comenté mientras cogía unos trozos de beicon del plato y los colocaba en el mío. Alice se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras nos servía una taza de café a cada uno.

—Simplemente no quiero que te vayas a trabajar con hambre. Especialmente si luego tienes que cargar todas esas cosas para mí.

—¿Por ti? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

Se sonrojó levemente y miró a su plato.

—Es decir, para Emmett. Para el bar, claro.

No entendía por qué se sonrojaba. Quería preguntárselo pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría así que lo dejé correr. Comí un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿te gusta trabajar aquí?

—Sí, está bien. Está bien tener mi propio dinero y mi propia casa.

—¿Dónde vives? —pregunté dándome cuenta de repente de que no tenía ni idea. Supongo que lo hubiera sabido si viviera aquí

—Tengo un pequeño apartamento allí arriba. Es fundamentalmente para mujeres solteras. Somos muchas, especialmente después de la guerra—explicó mientras echaba una cucharada de azúcar en el café y lo removía.

Me sentía incómodo e inseguro sobre qué decirle. Habría sido mucho más fácil con Bella. Nunca nos callábamos. No sabía qué decirle a Alice. Era tan diferente… aunque no de forma desagradable.

—No te veo normalmente aquí por las noches —comenté, tratando de buscar un tema del que hablar.

Se encogió de hombros mientras movía la comida en el plato. No estaba comiendo nada.

—No, normalmente salgo a las tres, así que me voy a casa o con amigos. Así son las cosas. No soy nada bebedora y en eso es en lo que se convierte este sitio por la noche.

—Bueno, quizá deberías… —me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente —quiero decir, quizá podrías pasarte una noche y tomarte una copa conmigo. Pero solo una porque no creo que puedas con mucho más —dije tratando de encandilarla. Estaba haciéndolo fatal. Quería darme un golpe en la cabeza solo por intentarlo. Me encogí mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Se rió ligeramente.

—No, no puedo con más. Pero, quizá… ¿una copa? ¿esta noche?

—¿Sí? —la miré sorprendido.

—Sí, me gustaría

Intenté dedicarle mi mejor sonrisa pero pareció forzada. Volví rápidamente a comer para mantener la boca ocupada, sencillamente. De todas formas, no sabía de qué hablar con ella. Cuando terminamos, me levanté de la mesa.

—Gracias Alice. Ha estado estupendo.

—Me alegro de que te gustara —dijo con una sonrisita dulce mientras se ponía también de pie para recoger los platos.

—Supongo que… supongo que te veo luego, entonces —dije nervioso. Si intentaba que esta mujer fuera mi compañía estaba haciéndolo fatal.

—De acuerdo — dijo suavemente mirándome con sus ojos de un verde profundo. Nos perdimos en la mirada del otro durante un momento. Tuve una extraña necesidad y, por alguna razón, me dejé llevar. Me incliné hacia ella y le besé la mejilla ligeramente

—Te veo esta tarde

—De acuerdo —la oí decir sin aliento mientras salía. Me sonreí, un poco demasiado orgulloso.

Debería haber sabido entonces que hoy no iba a acabar bien.

Sorprendentemente, esa mañana Jacob no me molestó mucho por lo de Alice. Aunque probablemente era porque quería que me diera prisa con los repartos. El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse grisáceo y el viento empezaba a azotar los árboles.

Me apresuré hacia la taberna. Era mucho más rápido cuando Emmett ayudaba. Alice me estaba esperando con una bolsa cuando terminé.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté mirando dentro

—El almuerzo— dijo dulcemente y añadió rápidamente—Para ti y para Jacob. No quiero que salgas con este tiempo hoy. Hay un par de pasteles de carne, algo de pan de maíz, unos melocotones… —enumeró mirándome tímidamente —Espero que esté bien.

—Claro, es fantástico. Gracias. No tenías por qué.

—Quería. Deberías marcharte. ¿Te veo esta noche? —dijo la última parte en un susurro. Asentí. Se acercó a mí y yo hice lo mismo lentamente, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo. Cuando estuve a su alcance, colocó la mano en la mejilla y me dio un beso en la otra.

Una vez más, el contacto hizo arder mi piel agradablemente.

Conduje a toda velocidad hacia la tienda y entré. Jacob alzó una ceja y me miró con preocupación:

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada —negué con la cabeza —He traído la comida.

—Excelente. Vamos a llevarlo a la parte de atrás, ¿sí? De todas formas, no creo que nadie venga con este tiempo.

Fuimos al pequeño almacén. Había una mesa con un par de sillas, así como un fogón donde normalmente hacía el café. Nos sirvió una taza a cada uno mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

—Por Dios, esa tal Alice debe sentir algo fuerte por ti —me picó mientras observaba todo lo que teníamos. Era más de lo que había mencionado, eso seguro.

—Cállate —murmuré antes de tomar un trozo del pastel. Jacob se acercó pero no dijo nada más y comenzamos a comer. Estábamos a punto de terminar cuando oímos el timbre. Suspiré pesadamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de trabajar.

—Me pregunto quién será. Debe ser algún idiota que sale con esta lluvia.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse de pie.

—No lo sé. Termina el almuerzo y yo iré a ver. No quiero que espantes a los clientes con tu entusiasmo—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Gracias. Trataré de calmarme —murmuré antes de morder un melocotón. Puse los pies encima de la mesa.

Jacob, sencillamente, me sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza. Entró en la tienda a atender al estúpido que había salido con aquel tiempo. No tenía sentido estar fuera.

—Hola, señora Masen, ¿qué tal le va?


	18. Capítulo 18

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 18**

Casi me ahogo con el trozo de fruta que tenía en la boca al dejar caer mis pies contra el suelo con un golpe seco. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, asomándome para confirmar lo que había oído. Ya sabía la respuesta pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Estoy bien. Gracias Jacob. ¿Y usted? —le preguntó educadamente mientras se acercó a un estante en concreto mirando fijamente algo.

—Bien, bien. ¿Sin niños hoy? —preguntó para mantener la conversación, mirando hacia la puerta. Sus ojos buscaban los míos. Negó con la cabeza brevemente para que ella no le viera. Hice el mismo gesto. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente.

—No —Bella le miró y sonrió —Hoy están con la señora Cullen.

—Ah, sí. Sé cuánto disfruta con los niños —dijo Jacob. En cuanto la mirada de Bella se centró en otras cosas, sus ojos volvieron a mí. Sabía que me suplicaba para que no hiciera algo estúpido. Ya había pasado por eso y no me importaba.

—Los malcría demasiado —murmuró cogiendo algo y colocándolo en sus brazos.

—Ese es el trabajo de las abuelas —respondió Jacob —¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla hoy?

—Oh, ya lo tengo. Solo necesitaba un par de cosas. Iba a preparar algo para cenar pero la sartén que necesitaba ha desaparecido aparentemente. Me temo que tiene algo que ver con los angelitos malcriados —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Cómo deseaba que me sonriera a mí así —La encontraré seguramente en seis meses cuando esté limpiando debajo de la cama. Pero, por ahora, tengo que comprar una nueva.

Se acercó a otra estantería, la que estaba más cerca del almacén. Respiré hondo, intentando atrapar lo que podía de su dulce aroma. No era mucho, pero era suficiente. Agarré con más fuerza el marco de la puerta, aferrándome a él para apoyarme. Quería correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Sabía que no podía hacerlo. No quería asustarla.

—Bueno, siempre está bien tener reservas. Dime si necesitas ayuda con algo —dijo Jacob. Bella no le veía desde su posición en la tienda. Si hubiera podido, le habría visto mirándome con los labios apretados. Nunca antes le había visto tan serio.

—Solo voy a coger lo que necesito y me marcho…—comenzó Bella pero se tropezó con algo y se enganchó el vestido con la punta del zapato. Se cayó hacia delante de rodillas y todas las cosas que llevaba se esparcieron por el suelo. Automáticamente me acerqué a ella. Me arrodillé a su lado y le puse la mano en el brazo, intentando ayudarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias —murmuró

Al levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de quién era, abrió mucho los ojos con temor.

Se levantó del suelo como un rayo, dejando sus futuras compras en el suelo. Se encaminó directamente hacia la salida. La seguí rápidamente:

—Bella, espera.

Pero ya había salido. Me giré hacia Jacob:

—Volveré en un momento

—No lo vas a hacer —gritó a mis espaldas. No estaba seguro de si se refería a que no iba a volver o a que me había quedado sin trabajo. Nada me importó en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era Bella.

—Bella, ¡espera! ¡Para! Por favor, necesito hablar contigo —comencé a decir mientras la seguía por la calle. El tiempo empezaba a ponerse inestable. El cielo parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

—No tengo nada que decirte —gritó al girar en un callejón. No tenía ni idea de dónde pensaba Bella que iba.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar —suspiré, acelerando el paso.

—Pero no va a ser hoy

—¿Por qué no hoy? —preguntó. Se detuvo girándose para mirarme —Bella, ¿por qué no hoy?

—Porque… no puedo— dijo con ojos tristes

—¿Por qué no? —rogué

—Tengo que ir a por los niños y…

—Están con mi madre. Están bien. Además, ¿Por qué demonios has salido con este tiempo? Deberías estar en casa tranquilamente —murmuré.

Bella bufó ante mi respuesta, girándose rápidamente sobre los talones:

—No es de tu incumbencia

—¿Parece que el mundo está a punto de terminar y tú sales para comprar una sartén? A veces no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común —le grité

—¿Sentido común? ¡Sentido común! ¡Tú eres el que vienes a hablarme de sentido común, Jasper Whitlock! —se dio la vuelta de nuevo con las manos en las caderas, casi gruñendo las palabras. En ese momento, el cielo decidió romperse y empezó a llover copiosamente. Levanté las manos al aire, cogiendo la lluvia para demostrar mi argumento. Bella gruñó y pateó el suelo con furia.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Eso es muy propio de una señorita —sonreí sencillamente contemplándola. La lluvia ya había empapado su ropa y estaba seguro que la mía también. Pero no me importaba.

Bufando de nuevo, se dio la vuelta. El bramido de un rayo impacto a escasos veinte metros. Bella gritó llevándose la mano al pecho congelada en el sitio por el miedo. Ahí es cuando decidí intervenir. La tomé del brazo y prácticamente la arrastré al edificio más cercano, que resultó ser un taller. Estaba totalmente vacío y bastante oscuro, la única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana. Dí un portazo cuando entramos para asegurarme de que la lluvia no inundaba aquel lugar.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar en serio.

—No es verdad —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lo que resultó ser bueno ya que la blusa blanca y el fino corset blanco se transparentaban. Eso no me ayudaba en absoluto a concentrarme y quería pensar con claridad en ese momento.

—Maldita sea, sabes que sí. Lo siento. Siento haberme marchado. Fue un error terrible pero no tuve opción —comencé

—Sí la tenías —dijo con una rabia infantil que me recordó mucho a cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—Y, ¿qué opción era esa? —dije apoyándome contra la pared mientras la miraba.

—Podías haber elegido mantener tu… —empezó a decir señalando mis pantalones. Estaba totalmente impactado por aquellas palabras.

—¡Bella! ¡Tú también querías! ¡No puedes culparme por eso! —dije casi histérico.

—Claro que puedo —dijo con terquedad.

No pude evitar reírme. Estaba siendo ridícula:

—Lo disfrutaste

—No es verdad —protestó. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Conocía esa mirada demasiado bien.

Me aparté de la pared y comencé a caminar hacia ella:

—Eres una mentirosa pésima.

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo sin aliento retrocediendo contra la mesa de trabajo. Colocó las manos sobre ella, casi como si se estuviera sujetando. Tenía la piel enrojecida y el agua le goteaba por un lado de la cara.

—Siempre he sabido cuándo mentías, Isabella —dije con un tono calmado acortando la distancia entre nosotros —Quiero que me digas la verdad

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó con sus grandes ojos marrones fijos en los míos.

Puse las manos a ambos lados de la mesa, atrapándola en medio. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. Su poderoso y dulce aroma me asaltó los sentidos:

—La verdad. Dime que disfrutaste nuestro tiempo juntos.

Bella tragó con dificultad antes de hablar:

—No me obligues… por favor — sus mejillas estaba encendidas por la vergüenza y en ese momento supe la respuesta. Pero, aún así, quería oírla de sus labios. Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré dulcemente:

—Dímelo, Bella

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndose a mí. Era tan tentador besarla. Sentir su piel bajo mis labios. La deseaba pero tenía que oírselo decir:

—Jasper… —susurró cerrando lentamente los ojos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Su dulce esencia se abría paso por mi nariz.

—Dímelo —le pedí. Mis labios no estaban a más de un centímetro de los suyos.

Por fin recibí lo que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Un beso.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 19**

Sus esbeltos dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella. Podía sentir el sabor salado de la lluvia en la boca, aunque el sabor dulce de su lengua lo superaba. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo y enlacé las manos en su cintura.

—Dímelo... —gemí contra su boca —Dime que te encantó nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Amor... —susurró antes de besarme de nuevo, fundiendo sus labios con los míos otra vez.

—Dime que te encantaba que te besara —dije deslizando la boca hasta su mandíbula, cubriéndola de lentos pero firmes besos húmedos. Sus dedos se aferraron aún más a mi pelo al sentir los besos en su suave cuello. Siempre le había encantado que le besara el cuello. Se estremeció bajo mis labios.

—Bésame...

Recorrí su oreja con mis labios, succionando el tierno lóbulo con la boca. Siseó suavemente inclinando las caderas hacia las mías. Coloqué las manos bajo su trasero, la levanté y la senté sobre la mesa. Abrió las piernas inmediatamente, dándome espacio para apretarme contra ella, y se subió la falda al atraerme hacia ella aún más.

—Te deseo, Bella —gimió suavemente al oír mis palabras mientras mis manos encontraban el camino de ascenso por su estómago. —Dime que tú no me deseas, Bella.

—Jasper—jadeó mi nombre mientras alcanzaba con mis manos su pecho, rozándolo con suavidad por encima de la delicada tela. Empecé a desabotonar la camisa con la otra mano, queriendo liberarla de aquella tela para poder saborear la piel de su pecho. Quería oírla gemir.

Justo le había quitado la camisa y deslizaba la boca hacia uno de sus pechos cuando le dije de nuevo:

—Dime que soy el único que te hace sentir así

Jadeó sonoramente mientras mis labios vagaban por la piel de sus pezones, atrayéndolos hacia mi boca con un una firme succión. Pero, en vez de acercarme a ella como antes, me apartó bruscamente. Trastabillé hacia atrás sorprendido, prácticamente cayéndome de culo.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo Bella, obviamente nerviosa mientras trataba de abotonarse la camisa de nuevo

—¿Por qué no? —dije molesto—¿Por qué no podemos?

—¡Porque tengo marido!

—Pero eras mía en primer lugar —me quejé enfadado—Te robó

—Jasper, él no me robó. No podría haberlo hecho. Me habías perdido mucho antes de que Edward se casara conmigo —gruñó mientras saltaba del banco de trabajo.

—Me tengo que ir —suspiró. Ya habíamos pasado por eso antes. Demasiadas veces para contarlas en ese momento. Estaba siendo irracional. Sabía que no había tenido elección en ese asunto. Nunca la habría dejado si no hubiera estado obligado.

—Me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías.

—La guerra…

—¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sé! La Guerra. ¡Guerra, guerra, guerra! No es solo que me dejaras sino cómo lo hiciste. Sola, asustada, embarazada. Me hubiera muerto de hambre si no hubiera sido por Carlisle y Esme. Al menos podrías haberte casado conmigo antes de irte.

Me di la vuelta, incapaz de enfrentarme a sus palabras. Me froté la nuca con la mano intentando pensar las palabras correctas.

—Quería hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Y como hicimos las cosas estaban bien? —contestó con una voz displicente que sólo podía describirse como triste. Casi parecía demasiado sencillo para la emoción. Sentí que necesitaba algo más para describirlo pero no pude pensar nada.

—Pues claro que no, no. Solamente… —suspiré y comencé de nuevo—Te merecías una gran boda. Merecías que te tratara como una princesa. Pero no podía darte todo eso entonces, no hubo suficiente tiempo.

—No quería una gran boda, Jasper. Te quería a ti. Quería tu apellido. Nos quería a nosotros bajo los árboles —dijo tocando ligeramente mi hombro.

—Quería darte más —susurré

—Pero yo no lo necesitaba — me dijo en voz baja, casi con amor

—No fue mi intención…—comencé a explicarme pero me cortó antes de que pudiera haber empezado siquiera.

—Con intención o sin ella, así es como son las cosas —dijo avanzando hacia la puerta. Era demasiado doloroso de soportar. ¿Así fue como se sintió ella cuando yo me marché?

—Aún tenemos que hablar —dije apuntando lo obvio. Todo esto iba a estar en el aire para siempre si no hacíamos algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan duro? —dejó escapar un suspiro levemente con la voz casi llena de lágrimas, quebrada y llena de emoción

—Quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo

—¿Y cómo te propones hacerlo? —dijo enterrando la cara en las manos con frustración

—¡No lo sé! Pero el niño debería saber quién es su padre —dije pesadamente. Las palabras parecían salir con facilidad, a pesar de ser tan dolorosas.

—Ya lo sabe —dijo Bella con un tono peligrosamente bajo. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Era un aviso. Pero no estaba de humor para recibir avisos.

—Ese hombre no es su padre —gruñí con los dientes apretados.

—No empieces. Ahora no es el momento.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Sucumbí. No me quedaba ni una pizca de resistencia en mí:

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo es el momento? ¿Cuándo será más fácil? —grité agitando las manos en el aire con enfado.

—¡Nunca! —me chilló imitando mis gestos a la perfección. Siempre habíamos tenido el mismo temperamento. Reaccionábamos casi igual a veces. Era frustrante y casi como mirarte a un espejo.

—¡Quiero a mi chica! ¡Quiero a mi hijo! —grité frustrado. Me sentía como si una tonelada de ladrillos me hubiera caído encima, aplastándome contra el suelo. Todos mis pensamientos, mis emociones, todo lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas se resumía a esas dos frases.

—Bueno, pues no vas a tenernos — dijo con desprecio

—Hace cinco minutos…

—Lo de hace cinco minutos fue un error. Y no va a pasar de nuevo—murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La agarré del brazo con firmeza y prácticamente la atrapé entre mis brazos, golpeándose el pecho contra el mío. Nuestras caras estaban apenas a un centímetro de distancia, con los ojos fijos en el otro.

—Lo disfrutaste —suspiré antes de besarla de nuevo. Se entregó solo por un momento, fundiendo sus dulces labios en los míos, antes de apartarse de mí con las manos.

—Eso no lo hace menos incorrecto— dijo alejándose de mí y cerrando la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte como pudo.

Grité frustrado y le di una patada a la mesa de trabajo.

Bueno, no podía haber salido peor.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —dejé escapar un suspiro mientras recogí algo del suelo. No estaba seguro de qué era, no importaba, y lo tiré con todas mis fuerzas al otro lado de la habitación. Se rompió en mil pedazos con un estruendo al impactar contra la pared del fondo. El silencio que reinó después fue ensordecedor, ni siquiera el sonido de la lluvia ayudaba. Estaba demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos y no quería estarlo.

Necesitaba una copa.

La lluvia no cesaba lo más mínimo mientras recorría el camino el camino hacia la taberna. Cuando entré, o más bien, irrumpí, todos los ojos se giraron hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de ignorarlos mientras caminaba. Saqué un fajo de billetes y lo tiré sobre la barra, atrayendo la atención de mi cuñado.

—Dame toda la puta botella

Emmett levantó una ceja y me pasó un vaso y una botella de whiskey sin abrir.

—Sabes que tu dinero no vale aquí.

—¡Coge el puto dinero! —grité y agarré la botella. No necesitaba el vaso, era un desperdicio. Decidí eliminar el intermediario.

Le di una patada a la silla de la mesa de la esquina del fondo y me senté pesadamente. Tomé un buen trago después de arrancar el tapón, me bebí un cuarto de la botella de una vez. Jadeé pesadamente al notar la quemazón placentera en mi garganta, sintiendo el sabor dulzón fuera de la boca. Mi plan para esta noche era emborracharme tanto que no recordara nada durante días.

Había terminado con la mitad de la botella cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió de repente. Dirigí la mirada hacia allí, abriendo mucho los ojos con lo que vi.

En el umbral estaba un muy mojado y muy enfadado doctor Edward Masen. 17


	20. Capítulo 20

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 20**

Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido durante todo el camino hasta aquí. Su espeso cabello estaba tan lleno de agua que era casi del color de la sangre mientras le goteaba por la frente, perlando su piel.

La lluvia empapaba su camisa blanca almidonada y su chaleco gris, sus pantalones grises estaban salpicados de barro hasta las rodillas. Apenas podía verle los ojos a causa de las gotas de lluvia que cubrían sus gafas de montura dorada pero sabían que debían estar furiosos.

Bella se lo había dicho. Esa era la única explicación.

_Mierda_.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí tan rápido? Debía de estar en la clínica.

_Mierda_.

Sus ojos recorrieron el bar antes de detenerse en mí. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia mí con los puños apretados. Una vez que estuvo a dos metros, me señaló con uno de esos largos dedos y dijo en un acento más marcado del que le había oído antes:

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Me sentí como un cabrón. No era algo raro pero quería hacer un esfuerzo doble para molestarle. No podía importarme menos. Coloqué los pies en la mesa y bebí un poco más de la botella oscura.

—Con la única con las que tengo que hablar es Bella.

—¿Crees que puedes volver sin más y reclamarla? No es una propiedad —dijo en un tono peligrosamente grave. Fue casi un gruñido.

—Ciertamente disfrutó que la reclamara —le sonreí con chulería. Observé como la cara se le encendía de furia con notas de orgullo. _Bien_. Se lo merecía.

—Estás hablando de mi esposa

—Bueno, tu esposa parecía estar disfrutando mucho —dije retándole.

—La tenías acorralada en un rincón. Estaba asustada y confusa —rugió con enfado. Como si eso cambiara algo.

—No parecía muy confusa cuando me rogó que la besara

Había ido demasiado lejos. Lo sabía pero no me importaba. Si que me importó cuando cogió mi botella y la tiró contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

—Si la vuelves a tocar lo próximo será tu cabeza —me amenazó duramente

Me levanté rápidamente tirando la silla en el proceso:

—Ah, ¿sí, niño rico? ¿Y qué hago si me lo ruega otra vez? He sido entrenado para estar siempre al servicio de una dama necesitada.

Un segundo después su puño impactó en mi cara.

Está bien, quizá me merecía aquello.

—¡De acuerdo! Ya es suficiente —oí gritar a alguien detrás de mí. Emmett me cogía de la cintura y un hombre que no conocía sujetaba a Edward, quien luchaba por encajarme otro golpe. Al menos el hombre parecía suficientemente fuerte como para retener al médico.

—¡Edward! ¡Sal de aquí de una puta vez! —ordenó el hombre en frente de mí.

—No hasta que le rompa la nariz —siseó Edward, aún luchando contra el agarre.

—Te aprecio, chico, pero si no te vas ya iré a buscar al sheriff. Vete a casa con tu mujer y tus hijos— dijo Emmett detrás de mí, hablando por encima de mi cabeza mientras yo me revolvía débilmente. No tenía mucha fuerza en ese momento. Sentía como el licor se agitaba en la boca del estómago y estaba mareado.

—¿Por qué estás de su parte? —pregunté enfadado

—Porque tú eres un idiota borracho. Ahora vete a tu puta habitación antes de que os lleven a los dos al calabozo y os dejen pelearos allí —dijo impulsándome con más fuerza de la normal hacia las escaleras.

Me caí al suelo, incapaz de encontrar el equilibrio. Cuando lo conseguí, vi una mirada malvada, no de Emmett, sino de mi hermana que me miraba enfadada desde la barra.

Cerré de un portazo detrás de mí como un niño furioso, dejándome caer en la cama con un ruido sordo. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y tenía un dolor inmenso en la cara. Tenía un doloroso tic en el ojo y estaba bastante seguro de que sangraba. Tenía algo cálido y pegajoso en un lado de la cara, eso era todo lo que sabía de momento. No me molesté en mirar. De todas formas, no me importaba.

Mierda. Gemí poniendo la mano sobre mis ojos. La luz me estaba cegando.

Alguien llamó levemente a la puerta y me imaginé que no podía ser Edward. No habría sido tan educado intentando matarme. Así que decidí ignorarlo. Quienquiera que quisiera hablar conmigo a estas alturas no sería educado. Por supuesto, quien fuera no se marchó y siguió llamando.

—¿Jasper? ¿Estás bien? —la dulce voz de Alice se oyó detrás de la puerta. Sonaba preocupada.

Me había olvidado totalmente de Alice. El sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Aparentemente no había bebido lo suficiente porque las emociones estaban aún ahí. Suspiré pesadamente sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de arreglar esto ahora.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad y se marchara.

Parecía estar siempre equivocado.

—¿Puedo pasar?

La pregunta resonó en el aire durante un largo rato. Cerré los ojos aún sintiéndome culpable. Ojalá se marchara. No sabía por qué me sentí así. No tenía nada por lo que sentirme culpable. O, al menos, eso es lo que me repetía una y otra vez.

—No te lo aconsejo —dije lo más amablemente posible

—Por favor…

Era demasiado dulce. Sabía que quería ayudarme. La culpa seguía creciendo en mi estómago, retorciéndolo un poco.

—Sí, pasa.

Asomó la cabeza lentamente al principio como si le asustara lo que pudiera ver. Cuando reposó la mirada en mí, suspiró sonoramente. Alice se asomó por completo rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo.

—Jasper…

—Supongo que has oído lo que ha pasado —dije con una risa sin gracia

—He oído que tuviste una pelea con Edward —se acercó al tocador del rincón mientras hablaba. Echó agua de la jarra en una palangana blanca. Traté de seguir sus movimientos frenéticos pero me empecé a marear así que cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Quizá había bebido demasiado.

—Se podría decir que sí —dije saboreando la calidez detrás de mis ojos.

Noté la cama hundirse a mi lado y abrí un ojo cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo en la mejilla.

—¿Qué estás hacienda? —pregunté con un suspiro. La verdad es que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante agradable.

—Tienes sangre en la cara. Creo que tienes un corte en la mejilla. Y por la mañana te saldrá un moratón bastante feo —murmuró mientras pasaba lenta y suavemente el pañuelo por mi piel.

—Sabía que tenía sangre —dije sonriendo por algún motivo mientras abría los ojos.

Esbozó una preciosa sonrisa. Me colocó una mano en el hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia mi oreja para seguir limpiando. Frunció los labios levemente.

—Estás todo mojado.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de lo que me decía. Aún tenía la ropa mojada. No lo había notado.

—La lluvia —afirmé sencillamente

—Tienes que quitarte esa ropa antes de que pilles un resfriado.

—¿Eh? —pregunté, aunque sonó más como un gemido.

—Quítate la camisa, Jasper —prácticamente pude oír el regocijo en su voz

—Mm… de acuerdo —dije tratando de abrir los ojos. ¿Cuándo los había vuelto a cerrar? Cuando los abrí, detuve la mirada en su pecho, que estaba justo en frente de mi cara mientras me limpiaba la piel con la tela húmeda.

Llevé las manos hasta los botones de la camisa pero parecían demasiado pequeños para mis enormes dedos. Luché con el botón superior durante lo que me parecieron horas. El pañuelo dejó de moverse sobre mi mejilla y vi cómo el pecho de Alice subía y bajaba al hablar:

—Dame, déjame hacerlo. Vas a tardar una eternidad.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me había quitado la camisa. No pude evitar reparar en la mirada de lujuria de sus ojos mientras sus dedos me recorrían los abdominales y el pecho. Al menos creí que era lujuria

_Me deseaba_, pensé para mí con una sonrisa.

Bueno, podía dárselo.

Levanté la mano y le envolví la nuca con mis dedos. Me estiré hacia arriba para alcanzarla y tiré de ella hacia abajo para que nuestros labios se encontraran en un suave beso.

.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 2****1**

Gimió dulcemente sorprendida. Sus suaves labios rosados fundidos en los míos. Sus cálidos dedos reposaban en mi pecho desnudo, moviéndose al aumentar la intensidad del beso. Era casi como si quisiera aferrarse, hacer que durara más. La sujeté firmemente la nuca, apretándola contra mí, mientras deslizaba la otra mano por debajo de la ropa. Agarré su pecho con más dureza de la que debería y dejé que el agradable peso descansara contra la palma mientras empezaba a masajearlo.

Alice dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró y se apartó de mí:

—No podemos hacerlo —estaba avergonzada y su preciosa cara se había vuelto de un rojo encendido.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté molesto porque se hubiera detenido. Estaba más que un poco frustrado en ese momento y si no pasaba algo pronto iba a explotar. No podía soportar más empieces e interrupciones. No podía soportar más provocaciones.

—Porque estás borracho —suspiró con frustración recogiendo de nuevo el pañuelo húmedo. Volvió a frotarlo contra mi mejilla, intentando aún quitar la sangre que estaba incrustada.

Le agarré la muñeca y tiré de ella hacia mí. Sus labios quedaron a apenas un suspiro de distancia de los míos mientras le dije:

—No es verdad —dije con el tono más suave y dulce que pude emitir. Pude ver cómo se suavizaba su mirada mientras abría los labios ligeramente, dejando fluir su dulce aliento hacia mí. Mi boca rozó la suya una vez, dos veces, antes de atraparla por completo.

Cedió de nuevo haciendo que nuestras lenguas se mezclaran. Alice era la segunda mujer que había besado y notaba la una gran diferencia. Aunque no era para nada desagradable. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante, de hecho. Sus labios no eran tan suaves como los de Bella pero eran más ansiosos y apasionados. Casi exigentes. También su sabor era diferente. Como una fruta. ¿Higos quizá? De todas formas, era deliciosa.

Y quería más de ella. Tenía que tener más. Ya.

Bajé la mano libre hasta su trasero y lo agarré con fuerza. Mientras comenzaba a masajearlo, la empujé hacia mí, prácticamente haciéndola caer. Sus manos permanecían en mis hombros, para sujetarse con firmeza. Gimió sonoramente en mi boca, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y entre mi cabello mientras sus besos se volvían más salvajes e implacables.

Finalmente, se apartó para tomar aire pero su boca no se apartó de mi piel mucho tiempo. Se posó en mi cuello, cubriéndolo de besos rápidos y profundos. Su dulce aroma invadió mi nariz de nuevo.

—Oh, Jasper… —murmuró de placer. Estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones…

—Bella… —gemí suavemente mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi oreja

—¿Bella?

—Mierda… —gruñí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Estaba muy jodido_.

—¿Bella? —rugió peligrosamente mientras se apartaba para mirarme. Le quité rápidamente las manos de encima, imaginándome que probablemente no las quisiera allí en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no pretendía… —tartamudeé tontamente, pasándome una mano por el pelo y retirándomelo de los ojos. Aún estaba ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia de antes. Iba a oler como un perro mojado sino me bañaba pronto.

Se levantó de la cama, casi golpeándome en la cara con el pañuelo al soltarlo de su puño apretado. Aterrizó con un sonido de tela mojada.

—Estoy segura de que no…

—Alice. Por favor… espera —dije levantándome de la cama y yendo tras ella. Le puse la mano en el hombro pero se apartó como si la quemara —Tienes que entender…

—No, Jasper. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No soy Bella. Lo entiendo. La vas a amar para siempre. Solamente esperaba que supieras a quién estabas besando —siseó de camino a la puerta

—Sabía a quién besaba —traté de defenderme. La volví a agarrar a pesar de su reacción anterior. Esta vez no se quitó pero se giró para mirarme a la cara. El brillo de enfado de sus ojos casi me hizo apartarme a mí esta vez. Estaba herida y furiosa. No la podía culpar. Probablemente yo también hubiera estado furioso.

—Llevaba razón cuando te dije que no podíamos hacerlo —suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía que estaba intentando no llorar. Me sentí como un completo cabrón. Antes había hecho méritos con Edward. Pero no quería enfadar a Alice. Aunque había sido tan fuerte, sabía que debía de ser frágil. Después de todo, era una mujer.

Le puse la mano en la mejilla, deslizando el pulgar por su piel suave. Me quemó la palma solo por un segundo antes de que se diera la vuelta con los ojos aún fijos en el suelo.

—Podemos intentarlo —dije con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes, ese que parecía gustarle tanto

—No estás preparado

—¿Para qué no estoy preparado? —dije con un profundo suspiro

—Para esto —movió la mano entre ambos —Para nosotros. No estás preparado.

—Y, ¿qué somos exactamente? —pregunté enfadándome bastante

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y agarró el pomo de la puerta:

—Déjalo, no importa

—No, no lo dejo. Y sí que importa —respondí tomándola del brazo demasiado fuerte para girarla hacia mí.

—Jasper, nos veo… Nos veo y tenemos un futuro juntos. Pero tienes que aceptar que ya no le interesas. Ha pasado página. Te quiere, claro. Pero también quiere a Edward y la vida que tiene ahora. Le vas a importar siempre y ama al hijo que engendrasteis juntos, pero jamás serás su hombre de nuevo. Nunca serás su marido. Nunca serás su amante. Acéptalo y sigue adelante. Si no lo haces, jamás serás feliz.

Solo asimilé unas cuantas palabras:

—¿Me quiere?

Puso los ojos en blanco y levantó los brazos al aire:

—¿Por qué me molesto siquiera? ¿Por qué no vienes a mí cuando no estás borracho? —Alice giró el picaporte y estaba a punto de marcharse pero ya estaba harto de mujeres alejándose de mí por hoy. Ya me había pasado demasiadas veces. Y no iba a suceder de nuevo. Así que la agarré del codo, la giré hacia mí y la apreté contra la puerta. Presioné mi boca contra la suya a la fuerza.

Me llevó un momento liberarme de la impresión. Decir que reaccionó violentamente sería quedarse corto. Levantó la rodilla con una fuerza sorprendente y encontró el sitio en mi entrepierna. Chillé de dolor, me doblé hacia delante justo a tiempo de que abriera la puerta y la cerrara con mi hombro en medio. Maldije en voz alta.

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que había un par de pies en la puerta. Miré hacia arriba lentamente y lo primero que vi fue la florida tela de algodón de una falda, después una blusa blanca y por último la airada cara de mi adorada hermana. Sus azules ojos estaban llenos de furia y tenía los labios rosados fruncidos. Tenía los brazos en jarras y el pecho le subía y bajaba con irfadver a una mujer tan bella tan cabreada, pero lo llevaba muy bien. dedio. . Parecía raro ver a una mujer tan bella tan cabreada, pero lo llevaba muy bien. La cólera era su estado natural.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no tuve oportunidad. Un segundo antes de que pudiera ordenar mis pensamientos su pequeño puño impactó contra mi nariz. La potencia del puñetazo me empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo. Intenté moverme. Intenté levantarme pero mis ojos se cerraron otra vez y pestañeé sin enfocar. Supe lo que iba a pasar justo antes de que sucediera: me iba a desmayar. Y probablemente, debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado esa tarde, me quedaría así.

Lo último que oí antes de desvanecerme fue:

—No volverás a pelearte en mi bar jamás.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 22**

—Joder… —gruñí en voz alta cuando por fin volví en mí por la mañana. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme debido al precioso malestar de la resaca. Me dolía toda la cara. Me molestaba la luz en los ojos. Me dolía el hombro. Me llevó un momento recordar qué había pasado el día anterior.

Besé a Bella. Se alejó de mí. Se lo dijo a Edward. Él me dio un tremendo puñetazo. Me mandaron a mi habitación como a un niño travieso. Alice vino para reconfortarme. La besé. La llamé Bella. Me comporté como un completo idiota y me dio un rodillazo. Y después me golpeó con la puerta al salir. Por último, mi hermana me dio un puñetazo.

_Mierda_

Hablando de días malos…

_Mierda_. Estaba jodido. ¿Cómo iba a salir de este lío? Ah, sí. No podía, porque este lío era mi vida. La última vez que traté de salir de este jaleo la jodí también.

—Maldita sea —siseé mientras me levantaba del suelo de madera. Olía fatal: a humo, humedad y alcohol. No era una combinación agradable. De hecho, me dio arcadas. Además, ya era de día fuera y sabía que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Si aún lo conservaba después de salir corriendo de allí detrás de Bella.

Me acerqué al espejo y gruñí al verme. Tenía un ojo morado y, por el dolor, probablemente la nariz rota. Casi todo el lado izquierdo de la cara estaba negro, azul, morado, verde y amarillo… quizá fuera más fácil decir que tenía todos los colores excepto el que tenía que tener. Tenía un enorme corte en la mejilla y la sangre estaba repartida por toda mi cara. Tenía un bulto en el hombro donde la puerta me golpeó, así como un moratón del tamaño de un melón.

Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Tenía que bañarme pero también tenía que intentar salvar mi trabajo. Así que, rápidamente me lavé y me eché colonia. No me hizo nada. Me puse ropa limpia y me peiné con rapidez. Me miré en el espejo de nuevo.

Tenía un aspecto peor que horrible. Tenía un aspecto de mierda.

_Lo había estropeado todo._

_Necesitaba otra copa_, pensé al mirarme por última vez al espejo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me encaminé escaleras abajo. Intenté escabullirme pero tan pronto como di el último paso supe que no iba a poder. Alice estaba detrás de la barra y parecía extremadamente enfadada. Tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos y estaba cabizbaja. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras daba patadas con el pie a algo en el suelo. Suciedad invisible, por lo visto. Estaba empeñada en no mirarme.

Por mucho que necesitara mi trabajo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Alice. Ya encontraría otro trabajo. Pero no creía que fuera a encontrar a otra Alice. De alguna forma me entendía. Y, me gustaba, aunque no la amara. Me preocupaba por ella. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Así que me acerqué hasta la barra y me senté delante de ella. Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba cuando arrastré la banqueta sonoramente, crujiendo bajo mi peso.

—Buenos días —dije con un tono delicado mirándola directamente. Sabía que me había visto por el cambio de sus labios. Aspiró el inferior y lo mordió suavemente. Era adorable y sabía que quería hablar conmigo. O, al menos, esperaba que lo hiciera. Decidí intentar mantener una conversación:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió con brevedad. Quizá no quería hablarme después de todo. Pero tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Bueno, eso no me dejaba mucho que hacer. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé de nuevo:

—Bueno, eso está bien. Yo me he sentido mejor —bromeé. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos me escanearon. Se podía decir que le gustaba mi sentido del humor. Me aclaré la garganta otra vez y bajé la mirada, me agarré firmemente a la barra.

Ya no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres. Era un soldado. Luchaba. Sobrevivía. No sabía qué hacer con ella. No sabía cómo tratar a nadie, sinceramente. Intenté que se me ocurriera algo para decir, pero no pareció funcionar. Por suerte, ella dijo algo:

—¿Quieres el desayuno? —preguntó lacónicamente

—Sí, por favor —sonreí. Bueno, era un comienzo. Al menos ya me hablaba, al menos un poco. Era mejor que anda.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con los brazos aún cruzados.

—Cualquier cosa está bien

Y ese fue el primer gran error de la mañana.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada más. Volvió en seguida como si ya lo tuviera preparado para mí. Como si Alice lo hubiera preparado especialmente para mí.

Prácticamente me tiró la bandeja, provocando un sonoro tintineo y salpicando comida en la barra. El beicon estaba quemado y frío como el hielo. Las gachas estaban… sólidas. No había otra forma de describirlo. Y la manzana cortada en el plato estaba marrón, como si hubiera estado ahí durante días.

Después me puso una taza llena de café. O mejor dicho, una pasta negra. Hice una mueca por el terrible olor. De acuerdo, supongo que no era un comienzo. Aún estaba muy enfadada conmigo.

—Alice… lo siento… —comencé a disculparme pero me cortó con una sonrisa falsa demasiado obvia.

—Cómetelo

—No tengo hambre —mentí y empujé el plato con una sonrisa inocente. Ella vio más allá, claro.

—Cómetelo —dijo en voz baja. Era alucinante como alguien tan pequeño podía sonar tan amenazador.

—Esto… con la resaca que tengo… —dije penosamente. Antes de que pudiera terminar mi estúpida excusa, me arrebató el plato y tiró todo a la basura. El plato incluido.

—Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo —dijo escuetamente

—Alice, cariño, de verdad, siento mucho lo de ayer…

—He dicho… —comenzó pero levanté las manos antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

—Ya te he oído. Por Dios. Te he oído —suspiré y me levanté de la banqueta, pasándome la mano por el cabello —Cariño, lo siento mucho.

Se dio la vuelta cabizbaja. Casi parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Respiró profundamente y exhaló despacio —Lo sé, Jasper.

—Entonces perdóname —supliqué

—Perdonar es más fácil que olvidar —y con eso entró en la cocina y me dejó allí.

Las mujeres estaban mejorando en hacer eso últimamente.

—Maldita sea —murmuré mientras salía de la taberna. Entonces oí la campana de la iglesia dar las horas. Las diez en punto —¡Maldita sea! Grité y comencé a correr por las embarradas calles. Llegaba muy tarde.

Recorrí en cinco minutos un paseo de quince. Entré derrapando, sin aliento y jadeando. La campana sonaba fastidiosamente sobre mi cabeza. Quería arrancarla y tirarla en la calle, pero me controlé.

—Llegas tarde —me gritó Jacob desde la parte de atrás.

—Solo puedo llegar tarde si conservo el trabajo —señalé en voz alta.

—Lo conservas y llegas tarde —dijo entrando por la puerta y apoyándose contra el quicio con una sonrisita en la cara. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan jovial?

Me saqué una moneda del bolsillo y la tiré en la caja registradora antes de acercarme a las estanterías.

—Me compro una manzana.

Sonrió ligeramente. Frunció los labios mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla que parecía sucia.

—Me imaginaba que alguien que llega tan tarde al menos habría tenido tiempo de desayunar

—Um… —murmuré y le di un buen mordisco a la manzana verde. Mi estómago se quejaba ante la idea de comer, especialmente después del recuerdo del desayuno de esa mañana, pero tenía que comer algo:

—Digamos que he llegado tarde también por eso

—Entonces asumo que has pasado una Buena noche —comentó Jacob riéndose mientras se volvía al almacén.

Quería tirarle la manzana a la nuca. Pero habría sido un desperdicio. Así que, en lugar de eso, respondí con sarcasmo:

—Perfecta

Oí la campana de la puerta tintinear de nuevo, anunciando un cliente. Suspiré al ver quien entró.

—Perfecto —gemí frustrado.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 23**

Mi madre entró por la puerta, bien vestida y perfectamente peinada. Llevaba el cabello trenzado y enrollado en la nuca, sujeto por una pinza de plata. El primaveral vestido blanco que llevaba hizo un sonoro frufrú al caminar hacia mí con intención. Era la viva imagen de una perfecta mujer decente. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban fijos en mí, recordándome un poco a Rosalie. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

Como si mi dolor de cabeza no fuera bastante malo ya…

—Buenos días, madre —traté de decir amablemente. Frunció el ceño

—Silencio —dijo dando un paso hacia mí. Jacob eligió ese momento para entrar. Nos miró a ambos con una mirada de reconocimiento. Quería borrar esa sonrisa de su morena cara. No iba a ser de ninguna ayuda. Ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, es un placer verla de nuevo, señora Cullen —dijo Jacob tomando su mano y besándola levemente.

Mi madre le sonrió educadamente, asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Es maravilloso verle a usted también. Pero he venido a hablar con mi hijo, si eso le parece bien. No querría apartarle de su trabajo si está ocupado.

—No, no… no estamos ocupados. Claro que me parece bien. ¿Por qué no se van a la parte trasera a hablar y yo me ocuparé de esta? —se ofreció

—Gracias —murmuré. Éste era mi castigo por llegar tarde. Mi madre asintió y se dirigió al almacén. Recobró su expresión de enfado. Me sentía como un niño que estaba a punto de ser castigado. Caminé, como si tuviera diez años, hacia la parte trasera con mi madre siguiéndome detrás.

—¡Jasper Whitlock! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —me soltó una vez que salimos del campo de visión de Jacob

—Eso es discutible, madre. Pero, exactamente, ¿por qué razón crees que he «perdido la cabeza» esta vez?

—¡No te atrevas a tener esa actitud conmigo, chico! He oído lo que pasó con Edward anoche.

—Ah —contesté tontamente —¿Y que has oído exactamente?

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Jasper? ¡Propasarte con Bella! Eres mejor que eso. Me sorprende que no te dejara inconsciente. Aunque, con tu comportamiento últimamente, no tardará mucho

Me sorprendió lo duras que fueron sus palabras. Nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos, pero esto era un extremo, incluso para ella.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me sonrojé ligeramente por la vergüenza de estar siendo reprendido por mi madre y que mi jefe estuviera a apenas tres metros. Probablemente se estaba desternillando de risa. Qué bastardo más feliz. Sabía estaba haciendo pucheros en ese moment, pero no me importó.

—Jasper, ¿qué pasa con tus modales? ¡No te enseñé a que te comportaras así! Te enseñé a ser un caballero —prosiguió poniéndose las manos en las caderas

—Quizá olvidé algunas de tus enseñanzas durante la guerra —murmuré sarcásticamente

—No puedes utilizar eso de excusa para siempre, chico. Puedes pensar que lo es, pero no es así —dijo mi madre con un gruñido grave, las palabras le salieron de golpe. Era increíble cómo una mujer tan pequeña podía dar tanto miedo a veces.

—No es una excusa, es… —comencé a explicarme

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más:

—No Jasper. No es una razón. Es una excusa. Te disculparás con tu hermana, con Alice y con Bella por tu horrible y descortés comportamiento. Estoy muy avergonzada.

—Ya he intentado disculparme con Al… Espera. ¿Quién te ha contado todo esto? —pregunté alzando la ceja. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Alice? Me imaginaba cómo se había enterado de lo de Bella y Rosalie. Pero Alice…

—He hablado con Bella y Rose esta mañana

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabes lo de Alice? —me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho —¿Has hablado con Bella? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Eso no importa. Y Alice es prácticamente de la familia. Rose y ella hablan muy a menudo. Son casi hermanas. ¿Creías que no iban a hablar de esto? Rosalie se ha pasado la mitad de la noche consolando a la pobre chica —se puso una mano en la frente, claramente cansada de todo esto —Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… Chico, la has fastidiado. Muchísimo.

Suspiré pesadamente y me apoyé en la pared mientras hablaba. Me puse la mano en la frente sintiendo aún el dolor de la cara y la cabeza. De hecho, la luz me hacía daño. Finalmente levanté la mirada hacia mi madre:

—Lo sé. Créeme. Lo sé.

Se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en el hombro:

—Tienes que arreglarlo

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo arreglo, madre? —pregunté casi suplicando. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba consejo para superar esto. Aunque dudaba de que nadie supiera como hacerlo. Nadie había pasado por esto antes. Nadie. Nadie podía entenderlo.

—Primero, deja de utilizar la guerra como excusa para tu comportamiento. Te comportas como un salvaje. Ahora eres tan… odioso. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te hizo así? —me preguntó mi madre pasándome una mano suavemente por la golpeada mejilla.

—Madre… —comencé a decir quedamente sin saber por dónde empezar. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para esas historias. Y no creía que jamás lo fuera a ser.

—Sé que no estás preparado. Pero, por favor, te estás complicando la vida tú solo —dijo quitándome suciedad invisible de la piel —Detente. Detente ahora antes de que arruines lo que tienes aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo? —pregunté apartándome de ella. Era casi como si sus palabras me pincharan y me quemaran el alma.

—Una familia que te quiere. Amigos que…

—¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? —pregunté con una risa sin gracia

—¡Ya vale! ¡A esto me refería! Jacob, Emmett, Alice… son tus amigos. Alice podría llegar a ser algo más algún día si dejas de comportarte como…—bajó la voz para que Jacob no la oyera. Siempre tenía que ser una dama —…idiota. Le gustas mucho. ¡Por alguna extraña razón! El Señor sabe por qué. Es una buena mujer. Y sería una buena pareja si te comportaras como un ser humano.

—Bella es mi pareja —susurré sintiendo la pena crecer en el pecho

—No. Es la de Edward. Sigue presionándola y nunca volverá a ser tu amiga. No vas a alejar a la madre de mi nieto —ordenó señalándome con el dedo.

—¿Y qué hay de separar al padre de tu nieto? —pregunté a la defensiva —¿A tu hijo?

—Te alejaste tú mismo

—Por Dios, madre…

—¡No tomes el nombre del Señor en vano! Déjalo ya. Más te vale que me entere de que te has disculpado con esas tres mujeres antes de que termine la semana o tendré que usar el cinturón contigo. Puede que sea lo único que te centre llegados a este punto.

—¡Pero solo tengo dos días! —protesté —¿Cómo se supone que lo tengo que arreglar en dos días?

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta:

—No lo sé. Así que más te vale ponerte a ello

La seguí hasta la estancia principal. Jacob estaba apoyado en el mostrador, con la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Frunció los labios ligeramente cuando nos vio venir. Era obvio que estaba intentando no reírse.

—Ha sido estupendo verle de nuevo, señor Black —dijo ella con educación

—Por favor, señora Cullen. Llámeme Jacob. Siempre es un placer. Si alguna vez necesita algo, hágamelo saber —contestó antes de que mi madre se marchara. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa malvada:

—Me gusta tu madre

—Cállate —murmuré y fui a coger el delantal. Necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas. Si no, le daría un puñetazo. Y vista mi suerte, él me lo devolvería. Y era justo lo que necesitaba… otro moratón.

—Es obvio que no heredaste tu encanto de ella —dijo riéndose

—Cállate —dije con un quejido. Eso solo le hizo reírse más fuerte

—Tómate mañana libre —dijo entre risas

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dije casi a gritos

—No voy a ser tu excusa para que no te disculpes ante esas estupendas señoritas. Además, estoy de parte de tu madre. Querría que siguieras aquí así que tómate mañana libre para pedir perdón —dijo tratando de calmarse

—No me caes bien —respondí entre dientes y agarré una escoba.

Cogió un trapo sucio y echó a andar hacia el almacén de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero algún día me lo agradecerás.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 24**

Estuve toda la noche en la cama pensando algunas de las cosas que mi madre me había dicho. Que debía comportarme como el caballero que era. Me acordé de una de las últimas veces que fui un «caballero» mientras me dormía. El recuerdo se filtró en mis sueños…

_Era el primer evento al que acudíamos desde que Bella quedó bajo la tutela de mis padres. No les habíamos dicho nada de nuestros sentimientos ya que vivíamos juntos. Bella tenía la casa de su padre pero aún era demasiado joven para cuidar de ella misma. O, al menos, la habrían mirado por encima del hombro. Sabía que podía habérselas arreglado, si hubiera querido._

_No habría sido demasiado adecuado que bailáramos juntos toda la noche. No es que me importara. Pero, a Bella siempre le había importado más mi posición que a mí mismo. __Así que tuve que bailar con otras chicas. La mayoría eran amigas. __Pero había una nueva chica en la fiesta. __Una joven que jamás había visto._

_Mi madre se paseó del brazo con la muchacha. __Era preciosa. __Cabello pelirrojo y rizado, pecas, grandes ojos marrones bajo espesas y largas pestañas rubias. Su sonrisa era cálida y tentadora. __Algún día haría muy feliz a un hombre._

—_Jasper, cariño, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien —me comentó mi madre con alegría —Ella es la señorita Victoria Bennett. Está visitando a su tía de Dallas._

_Tomé la mano de la pelirroja y la besé levemente. Sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente:_

—_Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bennett._

—_Por favor, llámame Vicki. Todo el mundo lo hace —dijo con una encantadora y dulce voz_

—_¡Oh! —dijo mi madre mientras la banda empezaba a tocar —Adoro esta canción. Voy a buscar a Carlisle para bailar —me lanzó una mirada nada sutil. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora._

—_Creo que mi madre quiere que bailemos —le dije a la joven, que soltó una risita. Todo eso me pareció un poco cansado y tuve que evitar poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo ante su comportamiento —¿Me harías el honor? —pregunté ofreciéndole la mano. Eché un vistazo a Bella que estaba de pie con un grupo de amigos, hablando por ahí. Me dirigió una sonrisa. Sus ojos marrones brillaron hermosos con la luz de las velas de la sala. Suspiré y deseé estar bailando con ella en su lugar._

—_Sería un honor, caballero —dijo la chica tomando mi mano_

_La canción era un vals, lleno de vueltas. Era bastante divertida y la chica era buena bailarina. Pero no era lo mismo. Así que seguí sonriendo y hablándole mientras dábamos vueltas por la habitación. Cuando terminó, iba a escabullirme para buscar a Bella pero Victoria me detuvo antes de que pudiera._

—_Señor Whitlock, ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo? —preguntó con dulzura. Le habría dicho que no en el acto si mi madre no hubiera estado a dos metros de distancia. Estaba atrapado. Sabía que mi madre solo trataba de buscarme pareja. Ojalá pudiera decirle que no era necesario. Ya había encontrado a la chica con la que me iba a casar._

—_Por favor, llámame Jasper. Y sí, estaría encantado —mentí_

_Salimos en silencio al jardín por el cual varias parejas y otras personas se paseaban. Sinceramente, no tenía mucho que decirle. No la conocía y tenía escaso interés en hacerlo. Pero tenía que ser educado y crear conversación._

—_Así que, ¿hay alguna razón particular por la que estés de visita en este humilde pueblo? —comencé con lo que era un tema seguro_

—_Para encontrar marido_

_Su crudeza me sorprendió, como poco._

—_¿De verdad? —pregunté con un tono asombrado antes de poder evitarlo_

—_Sí. Me gustaría encontrar un hombre. Un hombre de verdad. Que trabaje duro y venga de una familia decente —empezó a enumerar cualidades. Tenía que terminar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado lejos._

—_¿Puedo interrumpirte? —pregunté en voz baja y me detuve. Me giré y la miré directamente a los ojos —Eres una mujer encantadora pero yo ya... —solté sin saber cómo terminar_

—_Ya veo —susurró suavemente con los ojos tristes._

_Me sentí terriblemente culpable. Sentía que le había dado falsas esperanzas aunque solo fuera por un rato. Tuve que razonar, arreglar aquello._

—_Tengo un primo…Uno de los mejores rastreadores del oeste del Mississippi…—dije bajando la voz sugerentemente_

—_¿Sí? —preguntó levantando la cabeza —¿De verdad?_

_Asentí sonriendo. Era fácil atraer el interés de esta chica. Estaba encantado de no tener que preocuparme por ser su presa._

—_Se llama James. Es un buen hombre_

—_¿No estará aquí esta noche por casualidad? —preguntó Vicki esperanzada_

—_Eso creo. Si le preguntas a mi madre estoy seguro de que estará encantada de presentártelo —dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Una pequeña venganza por haber intentado emparejarme antes. __Sabía que le molestaría increíblemente._

_La joven sonrió abiertamente antes de sorprenderme. __Se incline hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse bailando hacia la sala de baile. Tuve que reírme. Era adorable, en cierto modo, si no un poco peligroso, pero no podía quedarme pensando demasiado. Tenía que encontrar a Bella._

_Primero fui a la sala de baile pero no estaba allí. Después la busqué en el jardín pero no había ni rastro de ella. Sabía cuál era el único lugar en el que estaría en una bonita noche como esta. __Siempre iba al mismo sitio cuando quería estar sola._

_Me encaminé hacia el huerto, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega y del hecho de que estaba a punto de pasar un rato con mi preciosa Bella. La noche había sido terrible sin ella. Lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos. __No quería dejarla escapar jamás._

_La oí antes de verla. __Sus sonoros lloriqueos hacían eco entre los árboles. __Reconocería ese llanto en todas partes._

—_¿Bella? __¿Cielo?¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté tocándole el hombro cuando apareció ante mí. Estaba de pie bajo un gran nogal, apoyada contra el tronco._

_Se apartó de mí como si le quemara la piel_

—_Vete_

—_¿Qué ocurre? —suspiré. __Siempre había odiado sus lágrimas. Siempre me sentía inútil cuando lloraba. __Sabía que, sencillamente, tenía que llorarlas._

—_Nada —mintió lamentablemente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si estuviera tratando de sujetarse el corazón._

—_Por favor. No puedo arreglarlo si no me lo cuentas_

—_¿Por qué no te vuelves con esa fulana? ¡Ve a pasártelo bien! —dijo a la defensiva_

—_¡Isabella! —me reí sorprendido. Era raro verla celosa. No ocurría a menudo —¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Ya sabes porqué —me espetó Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era tan adorable cuando hacía pucheros… Quería besarla cuando lo hacía aunque eso solamente la enfadaría aún más._

—_No, no lo sé. ¿Dime a qué viene esto? —dije, todavía ligeramente divertido._

_Bajó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

—_Vi el beso_

—_Ah —susurré_

—_¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? __¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —me exigió Bella volviendo los ojos hacia mí. Podía verlos brillar incluso con la luz de la luna. Eran mucho más bonitos que los de la chica con la que había bailado antes._

—_Bella, ella me besó. No se lo pedí. Sabes que la única chica a la que quiero besar eres tú —le dije de verdad y me giré completamente hacia ella. Las lágrimas aún le descendían por las mejillas cuando me incliné a besarla suavemente._

—_Lo sé —dijo con una voz velada —Simplemente odio verte con otras chicas. __Eres mío._

—_Lo sé, pero ninguna de ellas importa. __Solo tú, Bella. Solo tú importas —contesté y la atraje hacia mí de nuevo para besarla. Nuestros labios se fundieron dulcemente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con mi cabello y me mantuvo junto a ella._

_Tras unos minutos de besos bastante intentos, se apartó y descansó la cabeza en mi pecho, respirando profundamente. Aún estaba un poco aturdido por los besos cuando Bella habló:_

—_Me mudo otra vez a la casa de mi padre._

—_¿Qué? —pregunté apartándome para mirarla a la cara. Lo decía en serio._

—_Tenemos que hacer público nuestro noviazgo. Será más fácil si ya no estoy bajo la protección de tus padres. Jasper, no puedo soportar que estés con otras. Solo pensarlo me hace hervir la sangre._

—_Bella, tu padre acaba de morir… No podemos— comencé el mismo discurso que había dicho media docena de veces desde la primavera. No teníamos que precipitar las cosas. Teníamos tiempo._

—_No, no puedo. Jasper, no puedo. __Me mudo y es definitivo —contestó testaruda. Sabía que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de idea una vez que había tomado una decisión. Era una de las cosas que amaba y odiaba de ella._

Bella se mudó una semana después. Odiaba no tenerla en la habitación de al lado pero me imaginé que eso nos llevaría compartir cama antes. Así que, anunciamos que éramos pareja en la boda de mi primo, un par de meses después. Nadie se sorprendió. Pensé que en un año sería nuestro turno de casarnos. Estaba equivocado. Muy, pero que muy, equivocado.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 25**

Me desperté con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, a pesar de no haber bebido la noche anterior. Aún me dolía la cara pero lo que realmente me causaba dolor e incomodidad era pensar qué hacer. Disculparse. Para mí era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Me di un buen baño, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada oliendo como olía en este momento. Nadie querría estar a mi lado. Me puse ropa limpia e incluso me eché un poco de almizcle que me había regalado mi madre hacía una semana. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer exactamente con todo esto, pero sabía que quería conseguir algo hoy. Era un comienzo.

No vi a Alice por ningún lado según bajaba las escaleras hacia la taberna. En su lugar, por una vez, Emmett estaba ocupado detrás de la barra. Cuando por fin me vio, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días —murmuré mientras me sentaba. Automáticamente me acercó una taza de café sin decirme nada. Estaba encantado de que no fuera el lodo del día anterior. Tomé un sorbo dejando que el calor me descendiera por la garganta.

—Buenos días —contestó sonriéndome aún

—¿Están por aquí Rose o Alice? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún no te duele la cara suficiente? —sonrió amablemente.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté con precaución y levanté la ceja cuando se echó a reír a carcajadas. No era la reacción que esperaba de él. Pensaba que como mínimo estaría molesto por enfadar a su mujer

—No. Los hombres empiezan peleas en mi taberna por motivos estúpidos. Lo entiendo. Comprendo la forma en que reaccionaste. De verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes exactamente?

—Te marchaste pero esperabas que ella te esperara. Pero no lo hizo. Y no solo eso, sino que tienes un hijo. Yo también estaría cabreado. Pero Rosalie no lo entiende. Aún quiere matarte —explicó con sencillez. Me preguntaba cómo veía las cosas de forma tan sencilla. ¿Era la clave de su felicidad?

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —pregunté de nuevo juntando las manos. Nunca había tenido la mejor relación con mi hermana pero no quería que me odiara, especialmente por esto.

—En el despacho. La puerta que está más cerca de la cocina a la derecha —me levanté lentamente. Me puso una mano en el hombro y me miró solemnemente —Buena suerte

—Gracias. La voy a necesitar —murmuré antes de echar a andar. Entonces recordé algo más que quería preguntarle —¿Dónde está Alice?

—Es su día libre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—Gracias —suspiré agradecido por no tener que enfrentarme a ella tan pronto. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de encontrar su apartamento. También me pregunté si estaría allí.

—¡No voy a limpiar más sangre tuya! —dijo riéndose a mis espaldas mientras caminaba hacia mi enfadada y bastante violenta hermana —Así que sé amable.

—Lo intentaré —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco —No soy por quien debes preocuparte.

Llamé a la puerta ligeramente, intentando reunir algo de valor. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Iba a ser bastante difícil.

—Adelante —dijo con suavidad y con voz distante, como si estuviera distraída con algo.

Asomé la cabeza y vi a Rose tras un gran escritorio de roble. Llevaba unas gafas de montura oscura sobre su diminuta nariz. Parecía que estaba con la contabilidad. Ni siquiera sabía que sabía hacerlo y me preguntaba quién la enseñó.

—No sabía que llevaras gafas —dije para atraer su atención

Miró hacia arriba lentamente y suspiró con pesadez, se quitó las gafas y las colocó en la mesa. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos antes de hablar:

—Han cambiado un montón de cosas en los últimos años, Jasper

—Me doy cuenta —murmuré en voz baja

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fríamente con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Quería disculparme por…

—¿Por ser un idiota? ¿Por no respetar mi bar, por luchar en él? ¿Por hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué te querías disculpar exactamente? ¡Porque podrían ser bastantes cosas!

—Por todo lo anterior —suspiré, di un paso adelante y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Presentía que esto iba para largo. No se iban a resolver años de problemas en dos minutos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó con tono duro, como castigándome

—No pensaba…

—Bueno, eso es bastante obvio —dijo tensa frunciendo sus carnosos labios rosados

—¡Eh! ¡Estoy intentando disculparme! ¡Y tú no lo estás haciendo más fácil!

—Y, ¿por qué debería facilitarte las cosas? —preguntó Rosalie con un tono cruel y peligrosamente bajo

Suspiré pesadamente e intenté dar una buena razón:

—Porque eres mi hermana y me quieres

Puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta:

—Puedo ser tu hermana, y sí, te quiero, pero eso no quiere decir que me caigas bien

—Ya lo veo —admití mirándome los pies —Sé que no soy el mismo que era antes. Y nunca lo seré. Pero no quiero quedarme así. Quiero cambiar. Quiero ser mejor.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? —preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriendo levemente. No me creía y estaba jugando conmigo. O, al menos, eso es lo que me parecía.

—Disculpándome con todo el mundo

—¿Incluso con Edward?

Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar en ese momento. Negué con la cabeza apartado la furia que ese nombre me provocaba:

—No, ¿por qué tendría que disculparme con él?

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —el perverso siseo de su voz me sorprendió

—¿Entender qué? —pregunté agotando mi paciencia.

—Comportándote así con Edward hace daño a Bella. Y tú no quieres hacer eso. O, al menos, no lo creo. Quieres que vuelva a ti —dijo provocándome

—Claro que la quiero de vuelta —puse los ojos en blanco ante su dramática representación. Una actriz siempre

—¿Por qué, exactamente?

No me esperaba esa pregunta:

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a ti? —dijo con un profundo suspiro, como si fuera estúpido. Odiaba que me hablara como si fuera un niño

—Porque… —comencé intentando encontrar una forma de describírselo.

—Porque… ¿qué? —preguntó secamente

—La… la…—tartamudeé —La quiero

—¿La quieres? ¿Acaso la conoces?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —dije levantando las manos en el aire al hartarme del rumbo de la conversación

Rosalie se rió sin ganas y fijó sus ojos azules en mí:

—Han cambiado un montón de cosas en los últimos años, Jasper —me repitió

—Me doy cuenta —murmuré automáticamente de nuevo

—No es la estúpida niñita que abandonaste

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¡Ni siquiera te cae bien! —señalé con enfado

—Eso no quiere decir que quiera ver cómo destruyes su vida y la tuya. Ahora tiene una vida, Jasper. Es feliz. Y lo creas o no, me cae bien Edward

—Pero, ¡yo soy tu hermano!

—No, no lo eres. Te pareces pero no lo eres. Ojalá lo fueras —dijo en voz baja con tristeza. Odiaba ese tono de voz. _Decepción_.

—Lo intento —susurré —Quiero serlo otra vez. De verdad, Rosalie

—Pero ya no volverás a ser esa persona. Nunca volverás a tener esa vida. No importa cuánto lo intentes —se levantó del escritorio y echó a andar hacia mí. Me puso una mano amable en la mejilla, dejando que el silencio creciera entre ambos. Coloqué la mano sobre la suya y sentí su suave piel —Le echo de menos y siempre lo haré. Espero que algún día seas una persona que me vuelva a importar.

—Yo también lo espero —cerré los ojos mientras se apartaba, sin saber que más decir.

—Te lo advierto, haz llorar a Alice otra vez y te cortaré las pelotas y las tiraré en la chimenea.

Abrí los ojos al escucharla, sorprendido por la dureza que salió de sus labios:

—¿Perdona?

—Quiero a Alice. Y le gustas por alguna razón, solo el Señor sabe por qué. Y si alguna vez vuelves a hacerla llorar como la otra noche, cogeré tu masculinidad y la colgaré en la pared. Ya ha pasado por un infierno en su vida. Se merece solo lo mejor.

Sentí la vergüenza recorrer mi cuerpo. No podía contestar a sus palabras. Sencillamente asentí y respiré hondo:

—Voy a volver a disculparme con ella

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo

Me pasé la lengua por los labios antes de volver a hablar:

—Mi comportamiento desde que llegué ha sido inaceptable. No volverá a ocurrir pero entendería que quisieras que viviera que otro sito.

Tomó las gafas, las colocó de nuevo en su nariz y las empujó hasta su sitio:

—Si vuelve a pasar, te echaré

—Lo entiendo perfectamente

—Bien. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir al banco —me contestó cogiendo un grueso sobre amarillo —Buena suerte —dijo Rosalie

—¿Con qué?

—Con las disculpas. Sé que no es fácil para ti, porque no es fácil para mí. Es lo único que tenemos en común —sonrió ligeramente y echó a andar. Abrí la puerta y salí:

—No, no lo es.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 26**

Tenía una decisión que tomar. Podía ver a Alice primero o ver a Bella. De esa forma había un riesgo mayor de ver a Edward también.

No me importaba lo que Rosalie me dijera, no estaba preparado para disculparme con Edward. Era algo que jamás haría.

No quería ser tan buena persona.

_Así que, Bella se ha dicho_.

Eché a andar hacia su cabaña, atravesando árboles y maleza. Caminé lentamente mientras intentaba reunir valor para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir. Daba igual lo que le dijera, la conversación iba a ser difícil. La conversación más dura de mi vida.

Tenía que admitir que estaba equivocado. Iba a dejarla en paz. Y tenía que admitir que ya no era mía.

Me quedé delante de la puerta durante varios minutos. Alcancé a oír alegres chillidos y risas. Bella estaba jugando con mi hijo y su hija, aparentemente. Parecía muy feliz. Suspiré, sabiendo que iba a romper el momento de nuevo. Últimamente eso se me daba bien.

Llamé a la puerta suavemente y el ruido se detuvo automáticamente. Un segundo después oí otro chillido de felicidad infantil.

—¡Yo voy! —gritó el niño y se oyó el sonido de sus pies golpeando el suelo de madera al caminar hacia la puerta.

—Tranquilízate o vas a asustar a quienquiera que esté ahí —la risa de Bella resonó tras la puerta. Un minuto después, se abrió y una cabecita se asomó. Apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara antes de girarse, dejar la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar y volver al interior.

—¡Tenemos visita! —dijo emocionado. Al menos alguien se emocionaba de verme.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bella dulcemente, sonriendo, pero entonces me vio. Estaba sentada en el suelo con su hija, con las piernas extendidas. La falda del vestido brillaba a su alrededor. La sonrisa que vi durante un breve segundo se desvaneció y la remplazó por miedo:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se levantó de un salto. Conocía esa expresión de su cara: estaba a la defensiva. Bella estaba muy enfadada y su cara enrojecida por ello.

—¿Me odias mucho? —pregunté al ver la emoción en su cara. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mis labios, su cara se suavizó.

—No…

Suspiré y me pasé los dedos por la cara lentamente:

—Siempre has sido muy mala mentirosa.

—No podría odiarte. Pero eso no quiere decir que no odie… esto —soltó sin saber cómo terminar

Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—Yo también lo odio. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero arreglarlo.

—Puedes arreglarlo yéndote, sencillamente —dijo.

—Eso no va a mejorar nada —dije sinceramente. Sabía que no quería oírlo pero tenía que decirlo

—Edward te matará si se entera de que estuviste aquí —dijo tomando a la niña en brazos. Sabía que intentaba no mirarme, como si hacerlo dificultara lo que tenía que decir. Se volvió a nuestro hijo:

—Ve a jugar en tu habitación.

—¡Pero mamá…! —comenzó a protestar pero Bella le cortó rápidamente antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos

—No hay peros. ¡Ve! —dijo con firmeza, girándose hacia él de brazos cruzados. Soltó un bufido y salió disparado hacia la puerta trasera. Bella suspiró y negó con la cabeza:

—Tan obstinado y cabeza dura como tú —murmuró entre dientes. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —dije riendo. Sonaba extraño, incluso para mí

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a caminar hacia mí, aún con los brazos cruzados:

—Jasper, deberías irte

—No hasta que hablemos —dije con la misma voz terca que había utilizado mi hijo

—No hay nada que…

—Entonces escucha, hablaré yo… —dije con firmeza mirándola intensamente a sus ojos color chocolate. Antes de que pudiera decir nada contra mí comencé a hablar:

—Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer

—¿Qué?

Reprimí el impulso de decir algo sarcástico. En vez de eso, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. ¿Era tan sorprendente? Negué con la cabeza y aclaré mis pensamientos antes de empezar de nuevo:

—Te falté al respeto con mi comportamiento. No merecías que te tratara así. Por eso, perdóname

Suspiró profundamente:

—Jasper…

—Bella, por favor, tienes que entender lo difícil que es esto para mí —dije en voz baja mirando al suelo

—Lo sé —asintió lentamente. Claro que lo sabía. Era igual de difícil para ella.

—La he fastidiado a lo grande. He dejado de ser quien era. Y quiero volver a ello. Al menos en parte.

—No puedes…

—No puedo volver contigo. Lo sé —la interrumpí. Tenía que entender mi propósito.

Parecía sorprendida y chocada por mis palabras. No estaba segura de si creerme o no. Y yo sabía que no lo hacía. No la podía culpar.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque deberías saberlo. No eres… No soy quien era antes. Y jamás volveré a serlo. No importa cuánto quiero cambiar, cuánto quiera ser normal de nuevo, nunca lo seré —confesé

—Pero hace tan solo dos días… tú… ¿Cómo lo sabré? ¿Cómo puedo creerte? —me preguntó dejando caer los brazos —¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Por fin me he dado cuenta de que no me amas

—Jasper, no es que no te…

—Déjalo, por favor, déjalo. Como yo, amas lo que teníamos antes. Amamos la idea…

—Siempre te amaré —dijo tan bajo que apenas lo oí. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Tuve que respirar hondo antes de continuar. Sabía que tenía que ir directo al grano o resultaría, ambos resultaríamos, más heridos al final.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me quieres? Deja a Edward. Vente conmigo. Cásate conmigo

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y su cara se volvió roja:

—¡Jasper! No puedo hacerlo. Quiero a Edward. Me importas mucho pero… —tartamudeó entre lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había considerado esa opción. Me tragué esa pizca de satisfacción antes de aceptar el hecho de que no me había elegido. Pero, aún así, lo había considerado.

—Si me quieres, no es suficiente —dije con aspereza

—¿Que no es suficiente? —preguntó.

—Si me quisieras a mí más le dejarías —sabía que estaba siendo duro pero no me importaba. Tenía que dejarlo claro. Principalmente por mí mismo. Tenía que cortar por lo sano.

—Entonces, supongo que llevas razón —suspiró con una sonrisa triste en la cara —No te quiero más a ti

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seremos parte de la vida del otro durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres la madre de mi hijo. Tu hijo considera mi familia como la suya propia. Tu marido trabaja con mi padre. Tenemos que encontrar una formar de coexistir.

Asintió, aspiró profundamente por la nariz y expulsó el aire por la boca:

—¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Querrías una taza de café?

—Sí, por favor —sonrió antes de acercarse a la enorme mesa de la cocina.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó sentándose con su propia taza de café después de darme la mía. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente y se mordía el labio inferior.

—No estoy seguro…

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Erin llegó con una mirada de curiosidad en la cara. Era como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. Se quedó de pie entre Bella y yo, mirando nuestras tazas.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tomar café?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. No pude evitar sonreír por la pregunta.

—No, no puedes

—¡Oh! —dijo haciendo pucheros, obviamente decepcionado —Pero tengo sed…

—¿Entonces quieres limonada? —ofreció

Dio palmadas con emoción:

—¡Sí! —Bella le miró brevemente y él se puso derecho —Sí, señora

Solté una carcajada antes de ocultarla tras un sorbo de mi bebida. Bella se ocupó de ponerle una tacita al niño.

—¿Eres mi tío? —preguntó de repente. Casi me ahogo con el líquido caliente. Tosí con fuerza intentando volver a respirar

—¿Perdona?

—La yaya Esme dice que la tita Rose es su hija, así que eso la hace mi tía. Si tú eres su hijo, ¿eso te convierte en mi tío?

El silencio invadió la habitación hasta que Bella salió finalmente al paso:

—Cariño, no molestes al señor Jasper

Levanté la mano para detenerla:

—No lo hace. Erin, ¿cómo sabes que soy su hijo?

—Me ha enseñado fotos y me ha dicho que lo eres —se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. Era ajeno a la tensión de la sala. Miré a Bella esperando que ella me dijera que debía decirle. Tenía la boca abierta y me di cuenta de que estaba en apuros. Así que decidí tomar el control.

—Así que, Rose es tu tía y la hija de Esme. Yo soy su hijo así que supongo que eso me hace tu tío. Eres un niño muy inteligente para darte cuenta de eso.

Sonrió encantado y se volvió hacia su madre. Bella permaneció inmóvil, con la tacita de limonada entre las manos. Él se dio cuenta y corrió hacia ella, quitándosela de las manos.

—Gracias mami —y volvió a su habitación

Miré hacia abajo a mi taza y sonreí con tristeza:

—No hay razón para confundirle. No tiene que saberlo aún. Además, ya tiene un padre —las palabras, aunque verdad, me entristecieron en cuanto salieron de mi boca. Dolor. Me partía el corazón. Me reí sin ganas —Nunca se tienen demasiados tíos…

—Jasper… no sé…

—¿Por qué? Él lo ha resuelto por nosotros. Es muy sencillo —me encogí de hombros

—Pero después, eso le confundirá más…

Asentí sabiendo que decía la verdad:

—Llegaremos a eso cuando tengamos que hacerlo

—¿Podéis estar tú y Edward en la misma habitación juntos? ¿Y qué pasa con las vacaciones? No vamos a poder evitarnos entonces. ¿Y en la iglesia?

—No quiero evitarte. Como ya te he dicho, quiero ser parte de la vida de Erin. Así que, si puedes hacer que tu marido me vuelva a golpear, creo que yo puedo resistir mis propios impulsos

Sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me sorprende que no te hiciera más daño, para ser sincera

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté con el ego ligeramente dolido. Siempre había sido un buen luchador y Bella lo sabía. Había defendido su honor en más de una ocasión.

—Edward empezó la carrera de medicina porque era boxeador —explicó ligeramente divertida mientras se volvía a sentar junto a mí en la mesa de la cocina.

—Bueno, eso explica el increíble gancho de derecha


	27. Capítulo 27

**Regreso al hogar**

**Capítulo 27**

Bella y yo estuvimos hablando largo rato sobre, bueno, sobre nada en realidad. Hablábamos como viejos amigos. Incluso almorzamos juntos, con los niños sentados entre nosotros. Evitamos hablar de _nosotros_, Edward, o cualquier otra cosa que nos incomodara. Tendríamos que volver a hablar de eso en algún momento, pero por ahora, la tregua era agradable. Creo que ambos la necesitábamos. Teníamos que tomarnos un respiro del estrés emocional.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde me disculpé, me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia la puerta lentamente. No quería arriesgarme a que su marido llegara a casa antes de lo previsto.

—Así que, ¿le vas a contar esto a Edward? —murmuré diciendo su nombre por primera vez en horas. Intentaba fingir que no existía. Aunque nunca salió en la conversación, estaba siempre en el aire.

—Claro —contestó caminando hacia mí con Vanessa en la cadera. Sus grandes ojos eran dulces y sonreía con esos labios perfectos.

—No me golpeará la próxima vez que me vea, ¿verdad? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Aunque solo bromeaba a medias. Sabía que si yo fuera él, me golpearía con dureza.

—No lo creo —soltó una risita, evidentemente divertida por la idea de que volviera a suceder. Estaba bien verla así de nuevo, especialmente ya que yo era la causa. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que hice sonreír a alguien.

—Bien —esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía evitarlo. Probablemente era una mala idea pero no pude evitarlo. De acuerdo, no probablemente, era una idea terrible, pero aún así, la razón para hacerlo era la misma.

Me incliné, coloqué una mano en su mejilla y rocé sus labios con los míos. No fue con ansia o fiereza como el otro día. Fue amable y cargado de emociones sobre las que no tenía control real, a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba dominarlas. Tenía que mostrarle mi corazón, aunque fuera por un solo segundo. Permanecimos juntos un momento antes de retirarnos, apoyé la frente en la suya y cerré los ojos. Aunque el beso no fue… _activo_… sentía que mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Me sentía casi como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro.

—Te quiero —murmuré. Antes de que pudiera responderme nada me aparté y avancé hacia la puerta. No quería oírlo. De una forma o de otra, sería doloroso.

Debía ir a ver a más de una persona antes de volver a mi habitación a pensar o, más bien, enfurruñarme. No podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Después de todo, era un simple humano. Creo que incluso un santo hubiera tenido dificultades en este momento. Nadie era tan bueno.

Lo que venía ahora era lo más duro de todo, incluso más que Bella.

_Alice_.

Sabía donde vivía aunque nunca había estado. De todas formas no hubiera sido tan difícil de encontrar ya que estaba en la mitad muerta del pueblo. Si es que estaba en casa. Esperaba que sí. Por mucho que la temiera, quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Necesitaba volver a ver su cara.

De nuevo, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que piso era el suyo. Solo hubiera tenido que llamar hasta que encontrara el correcto. Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría. Pero, no cambiaba el hecho de que me iba a sentir como un idiota haciéndolo.

Eran casi las cuatro, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse aunque aún faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se pusiera por completo. Las nubes empezaban a arremolinarse, escondiendo el sol. Esta noche habría tormenta otra vez. Ninguna sorpresa para el este de Texas en primavera.

Caminé hasta el portal del edificio, intentando reunir el valor necesario. No estaba seguro de si me quedaba. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho y tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas.

Había un par de chicas cuchicheando animadamente en los escalones. Cuando me detuve delante de ellas, miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron levemente. Una se alisó la falda mientras la otra se recostó hacia atrás, haciéndome una revisión. Sus acciones eran curiosas.

—Eh… Hola —dijo una de ellas coqueteando con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola —murmuré educadamente avanzando hasta la puerta. Por alguna razón me incomodaban.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien en particular? —preguntó la otra, obviamente ignorando el hecho de que no le prestaba la menor atención. A ninguna de ellas.

—Alice —contesté al decidir que podía utilizarlas para saber lo que quería ya que estaban decididas a hablarme.

—Y, ¿por qué? —dijo la morena frunciendo los labios en señal de decepción. No entendía qué era lo que les decepcionaba. Ignoré la pregunta.

—¿Cuál es su habitación?

La rubia soltó una risita como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a su habitación?

—Tengo… asuntos que tratar con ella

—Asuntos, ¿eh? —la morena se rió en voz baja

—No sabía que se hubiera metido en el negocio —dijo la rubia con cara seria. Entonces ambas se echaron a reír, apoyándose la una en la otra. Tardé un rato en entender de qué hablaban.

—No es lo que pensáis —dije con firmeza, sintiendo el desprecio por ellas crecer en mi interior. Por supuesto que ella no era así. Pero, al mirarlas a ellas me di cuenta de que ellas sí —¿Seríais tan amables de decirme cuál es su habitación?

—No sé por qué te molestas. Te lo pasarías mucho mejor con nosotras. Primera planta, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias —dije escuetamente antes de deslizarme dentro. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto desaparecí comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo que acababa de pasar y no tenía ganas de oírlo. Odiaba el hecho de que Alice tuviera que vivir entre mujeres así. Me pregunté por un segundo si podría encontrarle otro lugar para vivir. Un sitio más adecuado para una joven maravillosa. No necesitaba relacionarse con mujeres como ellas.

Antes de que pudiera ahondar mucho en ello, me di cuenta de que estaba en su puerta. ¿Ya había hecho esto dos veces hoy? Y después tendría que enfrentarme a mi madre en algún momento. Al menos no tenía que ser hoy. No creía que pudiera con ello. El estrés hubiera sido excesivo.

Demasiadas mujeres que complacer en un día.

Me mordí el labio inferior durante un largo minuto intentando decidir qué decir.

—Hola. Sé que me odias pero…

Claramente no podía empezar así. Sabía que realmente no me odiaba, aunque si que ahora le disgustara verme. Sabía que podía arreglarlo. Sabía que podía cambiar todo esto si me daba la oportunidad.

De verdad quería esa oportunidad.

Di tres golpes rápidos a la gran puerta de madera y esperé pacientemente a que la abriera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera en casa. No oí nada detrás de la puerta mientras esperaba, pero eso no quería decir nada. Quizá estaba echándose la siesta. Quizá estaba leyendo…

Quizá estaba con otro hombre en este preciso momento que era mejor que yo y que la trataba como una dama, dijo la voz de la culpa en mi cabeza.

Me sorprendió cuánto me había dolido siquiera pensarlo.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente, pero muy poco. Primero vi sus grandes ojos verdes antes de que la abriera más, dejando ver su cara. Tenía el pelo recogido desordenadamente en lo alto de la cabeza y su piel estaba sonrojada. Pequeñas perlas de humedad formaban gotitas que se deslizaban por su cara, por su delicada mandíbula hasta su cuello. Suponía que la había pillado lavándose para la cena o algo. Me sentí un poco culpable pero no iba a permitir que eso me detuviera.

—Jasper, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó obviamente sorprendida

—Quería hablar contigo otra vez. Tengo que…

—De verdad que este no es el mejor momento —dijo rápidamente cortándome las palabras

—Alice, tengo que hacerlo. Por favor… tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento.

—Jasper, está bien. De verdad que lo está —contestó Alice tan rápido como yo. Empecé a preguntarme qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿No quería verme con tantas ganas?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo dentro? —supliqué con suavidad, sintiendo la terrible culpa. ¿Me había portado tan mal que ni siquiera me quería cerca de ella?

—De verdad que no es el mejor momento. ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde? ¿Quizá mañana? —antes de que hubiera terminado siquiera comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

La impaciencia me podía, tengo que admitirlo. Quería hacerlo ahora. Quería hablarle de mis sentimientos y de mis pensamientos antes de perder el valor.

Coloqué la mano en la puerta para evitar que la cerrara. La empujé para abrirla ligeramente para poder entrar y hablar con ella.

Dejé escapar un suspiro por lo que vi.


End file.
